Never Forgotten, Never Forgiven
by IronGirls
Summary: Hermione returns to the wizarding world after disappearing 5 years ago. She left chaos behind and has to deal with the consequences of her actions and solve a murder mystery whilst being hunted herself. Dark Hermione. AU set after the war. HermionexMulti. SMUT. Written by Emerald of IronGirls. Warnings inside. UPDATED! :)
1. Prologue- Daydreams of Lamb Stew

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's wonderful characters and world.

 **Warnings:** Violent/ traumatic scenes if you are sensitive, please don't read. This is rated M for a reason, if you aren't sure you should be reading it check the ratings guidelines or alternatively check out the other **Iron Girl Ruby**. She has written a **T rated** story called **Wizards Soulmate** , less dark but just as much interesting.

* * *

EMERALD

 **Prologue - Daydreams of Lamb stew**

The sun had just set over London and the city was coming to life with the excitement and intrigue only night can bring. The air was full of noise as the daily rush of commuters filled, trains, tubes, cars, buses and taxis to head back to their suburban homes. It was that odd time in the beginning of the evening between many people leaving the city to return home and the younger masses filling the currently empty bars and clubs.

While the muggles of London prepared to rest in their homes or go out for the night, the wizarding world of London did the same. The younger families headed to their homes after long days of shopping preparing for the start of the new Hogwarts year in a few weeks time and the younger crowd went to get ready for their nights out in Diagon Alley. The only noticeable difference between the two worlds at that moment was the lack of crowding in the streets of wizarding London. Almost all of the commuters traveled home by floo powder. The only exceptions were those workers going for a last minute shop before heading home or those who were heading to a place they did not want the floo network to know about. The witches and wizards who traveled in secret during the night knew all the dark passageways and alleys running through London.

Bartholomew Mayfair was one of those people. Average height, average hair, average eyes, nothing extraordinary except for the almost skeletal appearance. A man once more heavily set was now so thin his skin was wrapped around his bones like paper, he looked so frail, as though he had no strength and could be blown over by the wind and yet he was currently hurrying down a dark twisting alley that ran almost a mile through wizarding and muggle London. His destination was one he had traveled to most nights over the past year and a place he hated going.

He mused on the job that he was neck deep in. It was the toughest case he had ever taken on. None of his co-workers at Nott & Co. law firm had been envious of his latest case. _Latest wasn't even the correct term,_ Bartholomew thought with a grimace. The case had been ongoing for nearly a year. His client was a celebrated healer at St Mungo's who had been dodging accusations of corrupt behaviour and malpractice for years. The current accusation against him was of malpractice resulting in the deaths of two of his patients almost five years ago. The healer was a close friend of his boss Theodore Nott and had demanded Mr Nott provide them with the firm's best lawyer. Bartholomew was the best lawyer in wizarding London but recently he had been wishing he wasn't.

He didn't want the case, had never wanted it and just hoped it would end soon but the trial earlier today had been heading in the direction of his client being found guilty. He knew his client was guilty and although part of him wanted to just let the healer be sent to Azkaban for the crime they committed he knew he couldn't. For the fate that awaited Bartholomew would be far worse than Azkaban.

Bartholomew's pace slowed as dread filled him at the thought of what would happen should he fail to get the doctor of the hook. He stopped and bent slightly placing his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths. He was only 45, hardly old in the wizarding world but his body was as frail as a 110 year old from the stress of this case. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten more than a few mouthfuls of the warm delicious home cooked meal his daughter made him every night for when he came home. He smiled at the thought of his darling Isabelle, so much like her mother.

He stood straight and started to step forward, determined to get the meeting with Nott over with quickly so he could get home to his daughter. _Perhaps i'll even be able to eat more than a few mouthfuls of whatever Iz has made tonight. I hope it's stew, maybe lamb. Iz bought some lamb the other day from-_ his thought was cut off mid sentence as the life drained from his eyes and his body fell to the ground.

Up high on top of the alley wall perched like a cat sat his killer. She cast a spell to remove any traces of the killing spell she had used on him. With that done she stood up and stretched her back. From the top of the wall she looked at the view of wizarding and muggle London, she had work to do. Bartholomew Mayfair was just the start. The justice system had failed and now she would bring justice to all those that had avoided it.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi my names Emerald. I'm one half of IronGirls. The other half is Ruby. At the moment we are currently writing separate stories with the intention to collab in the future. I hope you enjoyed the prologue of my story Never Forgotten and Never Forgiven. I posted a different version of this story a long time ago on a different account but it went in a direction where I didn't know how to complete it so I just left it unfinished at quite near the start of the story, deleted it from the site and left fanfiction altogether. However the story always stuck with me and the plot has become more defined and so now I'm back and chapter 1 will be up soon.**

 **If you would like to let me know what you think of it please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome, flames are not. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this it means a lot.**


	2. The Curious Case of Bartholomew Mayfair

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's wonderful characters and world.

 **Warnings:** Violent/ traumatic scenes if you are sensitive, please don't read. This is rated M for a reason, if you aren't sure you should be reading it check the ratings guidelines or alternatively check out the other **Iron Girl Ruby**. She has written a T rated story called **Wizards Soulmate** , less dark but just as much interesting.

EMERALD

 **The Curious Case of Bartholomew Mayfair**

Harry Potter was dying. At least that was how he felt. He hadn't slept properly in a week and had taken to going into the office at very early hours of the morning. That was why he currently found himself stood in a cold and damp alleyway in one of the back streets of wizarding London. It was a mile long stretch of dirty, depressive despair. Walking it felt like it was never ending, they called it The Stretch. Why anyone chose to walk it instead of apparating always confused Harry although he had heard rumors that The Stretch had an enchantment placed on it that made those who walked down it untraceable.

Looking around the crime scene surrounding him he could only imagine that was the case here. Further along the alley the junior aurors and members of the detection squad were prowling the alley looking for evidence. The victim had been found officially at 6:00am this morning however from the looks of his body he had been found unofficially some hours back. The pockets to his robes were empty, no money to be found. There was a clip on his inner pocket that suggested it usually had a pocket watch attached to it and most noticeably his wand was missing. It seemed that even in death there was no peace. Harry shook himself to chase away the thoughts. He couldn't think about death and the afterlife, his own experiences with both still haunted him.

A flicker of movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned to his right and found his oldest friend and auror partner stood next to him.

"You're late," it was usually how Harry greeted Ron. 13 years of friendship and the man had barely changed.

Ron just shook his head at his old friend and gave a rueful laugh. "You're just early mate, I came as soon as I got the owl."

Ron frowned as he looked at Harry. The young man had dark circles beneath his eyes, partially hidden by the thick frames of his glasses. His cheekbones were a bit more defined than usual as though he hadn't eaten properly in a few weeks and he had a general air of tiredness to him. Ron practically looked like a model of fine health in comparison. He stood tall and had filled out slightly. He was now lean instead of lanky, mainly due to his vigorous exercise routine. He was the brawn to Harry's brain and together they were quite the partnership. They were well known for quickly solving cases and for rising through the auror ranks faster than any other aurors apart from their dear friend and boss Nymphadora Tonks.

At the thought of their boss Ron focused on the task ahead.

"So what do we have here?" he asked crouching to look at the body.

He took out his wand and cast a few detection spells to see if he could find what had caused the death. Harry bent down next to him.

"Recovery called it in, thought it was suspicious, wanted our opinion. I've already cast the sensor spells and the spell detection charm, nothing's being picked up. It's as though he just dropped dead. I can't even sense Avada Kedavra on him."

Harry frowned as Ron said this, trying to find any clue he could with his eyes that his wand had failed to. Ron stood and Harry followed.

"Looks like we're gonna have to get forensics to do an in depth autopsy, they'll have a potion to detect something. In the meantime we need to start questioning witnesses," Ron paused, "are there any witnesses?"

Harry shook his head, "Just an old hag who owled it in this morning when she found him. He's clearly been dead longer than that and there are no prints on him. Not even from whoever robbed him."

Ron looked at the body again, "It's weird if it's homicide they just killed him and left him. I doubt the same person even robbed him. From the ruffles of his cloak it looks like he got robbed hours after he was killed and I doubt the same person is going to stay around and wait to rob him. Why not just do it all at once?"

Ron paused his eyes widening slightly in alarm, "Unless they wanted us to know they killed him. What if it's a warning or a message. It couldn't be death eaters again could it?"

Harry had been deep in thought up until this point, half listening to what Ron was saying and half musing his own theories. He was certain it was murder but they wouldn't know until they got ID and a full medical background. Like Ron he suspected the killer had done this as a message but he didn't think it was the death eaters. There were still a few left and every now and then they committed a minor crime but it tended to be no more than acts of vandalism. Murder was a bit out of their reach. Especially one committed as meticulously as this.

It was too perfect to have been a crime of passion. This was clearly premeditated and yet it was emotionless. The victim had fallen forwards indicating he was hit from behind. His head was facing to the right with his left cheek on the moss encrusted cobblestone. His eyes were slightly open and his lips were lifted at the ends as though he had been smiling when it happened. That's how Harry knew this was no accident. The man had no idea he was going to die. His face would show something if it had been a natural death and there would have been the look of horror if he had seen his killer. Harry had seen that look so many times during the war. _Too many times,_ Harry started to think about the war again, the image of his parents in the forest came to the front of his mind. He closed his eyes tight for a second and opened them quickly staring at the man on the floor. Something about the man looked familiar.

Harry called over to one of the junior aurors "Have we got an ID yet?"

The smallest of them answered "Got a message from the head office, apparently a Isabelle Mayfair called in around ten last night saying her dad, a Mr Bartholomew Mayfair, hadn't come home. Dispatch told her it was too early to file a missing person's account and to call back in the morning. The vic fits the description of him, so we just contacted Mr Mayfair's office and his receptionist said he hasn't been in this morning. Most unusual considering he's on some big case apparently."

Harry nodded and motioned for Ron to follow him away from the crime scene. Once they were a good distance from the rest of the team Harry gently tugged Ron's arm so they were facing each other.

"Recognize the name?" Harry asked but looking at Ron's face he knew he didn't need to ask. Ron's face was a war of emotions, much like what was going through Harry's mind. Bartholomew Mayfair was the lawyer defending the healer accused of murdering 2 patients. Harry and Ron had led the investigation into the deaths. The victims had been family to them and because of their deaths Harry and Ron had lost one of their closest friends, a member of their family.

"Should we tell her?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at Ron in bewilderment, "and how do you suppose we do that? We haven't heard from her in almost five years Ron. We don't even know where she is."

Harry could feel himself getting annoyed, he always ended up extremely exasperated whenever him and Ron discussed Hermione. He felt the familiar pain stab him in the chest whenever he thought of her. He had thought that as the years went on it would be easier to think of her but it seemed to grow more painful. Harry had hoped that when they brought the healer in and charged them that Hermione would appear, he knew how important justice had been to her, but she never appeared. He missed her so much, she had been his sister and his one piece of sanity in the craziness of their large family. Thinking of his family he knew he couldn't tell Ginny, it hurt her as much as him to think of Hermione. He needed to make sure Ron didn't mention this case to anyone until they were sure what they were dealing with, it was going to be hard enough keeping the press away.

"We can't get in contact with her so we can't tell her. I'm sure she has access to the news and if she wanted to come back she would. We have to keep this quiet, so no informing the family before the rest of the general public. Understood?"

Ron started to protest but gave his head a quick nod which meant yes and turned back to the crime scene. Harry shrugged his shoulders out, he could feel a cramp forming from all the late nights working in the office. Harry had no intention of going to the office until necessary, he just wanted to go to the Burrow and see his beautiful fiancé.

"Ron, I worked most of the night, I'm gonna head to the burrow for a bit, see Ginny and grab a bite to eat, let me know when we get the ID of the victim confirmed."

Ron looked at his partner, he was going to mention that the victim was pretty much confirmed but his friend looked so worn down he nodded. Harry was about to apparate when footsteps approached. He turned to tell them to leave and that this was a crime scene when he came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy," Harry sighed, he just wanted to go home,"this is a crime scene and you can't be here, you'll have to use a different route to go wherever it is you need to go but wherever it is it's not here."

Draco sneered at Harry, he and Harry were now civil towards each other but whenever they confronted each other under unpleasant circumstances their old behaviour towards each other came out.

"Where I need to be Potter is here. I heard you found my missing employee."

Harry tried to not give away any emotions on his face, he couldn't confirm that the victim was Bartholomew Mayfair but he needed to find out how Draco knew it was Bartholomew on the ground just a few meters from them.

"I don't know what makes you think an employee of yours would be at a crime scene but if you tell me your source of information then off the record I can let you look at the body and you can ID it for me."

Draco looked at Harry and the crime scene behind him and considered the offer.

"No, I don't think I will tell you that. Thank you for confirming what I already knew. I'm sure I will see you soon Potter." And with that he apparated away.

"Bloody hell what was that?" Ron echoed what Harry was thinking.

Harry could feel the anger pulsing through him, he knew he wouldn't being getting back to the Burrow any time soon.

"I have no idea but what I do know is we need to get that body identified as soon as we can. Get one of the juniors to collect Miss Mayfair for IDing the body."

Ron motioned for the junior aurors and passed along the command.

"What about you? You gonna get some rest? I can do research and i'll let you know when the ID is confirmed."

Harry shook his head, he appreciated Ron's care towards him but he had a feeling that they needed to get this case solved quickly. "The Burrow will have to wait. We've got a murder to solve. Let's go look around the Slytherin's law firm."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed, let me know if you liked it in the reviews. I'm writing chapter 2 currently and it should be up soon. Next chapter we get to check in on Hermione.**


	3. The Returned

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's wonderful characters and world.

 **Warnings:** Strong language in this chapter and references to drug use/overdosing, if you are sensitive to these issues please read with caution. This is rated M for a reason, if you aren't sure you should be reading it check the ratings guidelines or alternatively check out the other **Iron Girl Ruby**. She has written a T rated story called **Wizards Soulmate** , less dark but just as much interesting.

EMERALD

* * *

 **The Returned**

Hermione cast the glamour charm again. She needed a thorough disguise for her plan today. Checking in the full length mirror that hung in front of her she saw not her own reflection but instead she saw a 5ft4 old lady, probably in her mid 60s with a straight short bob peppered black and grey. Her once smooth face now drooped slightly with wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. She had poofed out her body so she looked a stone or so over her normal weight and stooped slightly like most of the old women she had met, the only thing she didn't change was her eye colour. _No one would recognise them anyway,_ Hermione thought staring at them in the mirror. Gone were the chocolate brown eyes she had always known instead they were now the most deep purple with shimmering sparkles. Her friend Yuki always called them galaxy eyes. At one point Hermione had dyed her hair to match her eyes, it had been quite a statement and she had loved it but it hadn't been the most productive hairstyle for her job.

She was getting ready for work today. She had come to London for business and she couldn't call it pleasure but it was personal. Her boss had sent her to research on a mark. She was about to start tailing her today. Once she learnt her routines she could relay her research to the hit squad back at headquarters and they could decide when to take the target out. It might seem cold hearted and immoral but Hermione was fine with it. Perhaps she was cold hearted, she didn't think she was immoral but wasn't that what most immoral people thought? Hermione didn't know and she didn't care. She had done her soul searching years ago and had to come to a point of accepting what she did.

Hermione was a surveillance operative and one of the head researchers for a company that specialised in high profile assassinations. Her company was the closest thing the wizarding world had to a spy agency. If spy agencies were independent and funded by paying clients. Her company operated in secrecy, they weren't above the law but they were outside of it.

Hermione had been head hunted by the boss of the company. He had been impressed with her work during the war and by her reputation for research. He promised her challenging and interesting work playing to her strengths and most importantly he provided her with a place to escape to instead of being trapped in the awfulness of her old life. Hermione specialised in research and tailing. Her friends joked that she made an excellent stalker and it was true. She had learnt from the best. Her boss was an older wizard named Hiroto. Hermione knew that wasn't his real name but it was what he liked to be called by. They all had code names at the agency her was Rin. It was the name she had been referred by for the last 5 years of her life, only her friend Yuki called her Hermione and that was never in public.

Her target today was Matilda Paddlefoot. She ran a very lucrative drug ring. The local auror office had been monitoring her but couldn't find any evidence to put her away. They hadn't been in any rush to until recently when Matilda started selling to young teenagers. It wasn't until a month ago that they even spoke to Matilda and that was only because of a young wizard named Tommy Babbling. He had only been 16 and had gone to a party with his friends where one of Matilda's dealers was working and he bought the shit she sold and that was the end for him.

The aurors had questioned Matilda but no charges were made. They said there was a lack of evidence. The public was outraged, the news even made it to Tokyo where Hermione had been living the last 5 years. Young deaths in the wizarding community were almost unheard of after the war. A concerned citizen had hired Hermione's company to distribute the justice they felt was needed. Normally Hermione held no personal agenda in the work she did. Having emotions about her marks or the victims of her marks was dangerous. It started to cross a line towards vigilantism that she worked hard to avoid.

Tommy Babbling had been the grandson of her old ancient runes professor. She had loved her lessons with Professor Babbling, it had been thanks to those ancient runes classes that Hermione was able to pick up new languages so quickly, which had come in useful when she was in Japan. She missed Japan, she missed her friends there. Hermione had been hesitant to let anyone get close to her again after the incident but her closest friend Yuki had been insistent and she loved that about Yuki. Her best friend was like a sister to her. She was shorter than Hermione, a mere 5ft nothing and was petite in every way but what she lacked in height she made up for in deadliness. Typically Yuki was Hermione's partner. Hermione would do the surveillance and research and Yuki would carry out the hit. Hermione tended to avoid assassinating people. Not a great quality in her company's opinion but she hated being responsible for death unless necessary. She already had enough blood on her hands.

Hermione could feel the thoughts and memories she had been suppressing for so long trying to break free from the box in her mind she had put them in. She focused and firmly secured the lid to that mental box and got a grip of herself. _I have work to do,_ _Matilda will be starting her daily routine soon_ , Hermione had to get into the frame of mind for work.

It was being back in London that was causing all of her emotions to break free. Part of her years of training had been in self control. She had learnt how to keep her emotions in check. It wouldn't be like in the war when her feelings had gotten the better of her. She just needed to resist revisiting people best left in the past. She avoided news on the people from her old life. For all she knew they could not even work or live in London anymore. They might not even be in England, but Hermione knew that was just wishful thinking.

Grabbing her wand she inspected herself once more in the mirror, satisfied that her disguise was thorough she grabbed her quick quotes quill and her notebook of parchment and left the muggle hotel she was staying in. The hotel was 5 stars courtesy of her company, they tended to place her in luxury hotels, it was easier to bribe the staff into keeping quiet if the aurors or muggle police ever investigated but that rarely ever happened and had never in Hermione's case.

Hermione headed through the busy streets of London. She had missed the city, it was less crowded than Tokyo and not as eccentric but with just as much character. She adjusted her walk slightly, she was walking too fast for the age of the woman she was supposed to be. Turning down a small lane she came to the Leaky Cauldron. Opening the door she was hit by the smell of dust and lager. She fought against a smile that tried to appear. The pub held so many memories for her. _Ghosts, they're just ghosts now. Haunting me. I need to stop this sentimental trip._ Hermione couldn't allow her emotions to get the better of her.

Slowly she walked forward, stooping her back even more and lowering her face so that she was looking at the floor. Even though there was no way anyone would be able to recognise her through her disguise she needed to take every precaution. The pub was how she remembered it. Full with people for the lunchtime trade. The main area of the pub framed by a balcony running round the room supported by different shaped columns of wood. Little booths were tucked under the balcony. There were so many tables and chairs stuffed into the small pub it was almost as congested as the human traffic outside in the busy streets. The atmosphere was made even more claustrophobic by the dense smoke coming from the pipe of an old wizard in the back.

She had almost made it to the back of the pub when she heard a noise that made her blood run cold. The noise was a laugh and the laugh belonged to none other than Ginny Weasley, her former best friend and sister in all but blood. Hermione surreptitiously glanced to the far right corner of the pub, behind the thick smoke coming from the hooded wizard with the wooden pipe sat her old friend. Who she saw sitting next to her made her heart skip slightly, Fred and George Weasley were telling some kind of story that was making their younger sister laugh. Hermione felt the box of emotions in her start to open and quickly reminded herself of her mission.

She looked at their faces, they had aged slightly, she thought the twins seemed to be even more handsome. _Not appropriate right now, concentrate on your job!_ Hermione chided herself. She moved her gaze to Ginny, she looked even more beautiful than the last time Hermione had seen her, she was practically glowing! Ginny had grown her hair longer, it was down to her waist now and the freckles scattered on her face had become more defined, they made her deep brown eyes stand out even more. Those brown eyes suddenly glanced in Hermione's direction. For the briefest of moments she thought Ginny had seen her. That she had seen through the disguise. Hermione felt as though she was looking right through it and then she realised that Ginny was looking right through her. She was looking past her to something behind Hermione.

Someone tapped Hermione on the shoulder and she had to use all her restraint not to flip them over her shoulder like she had been trained to. She turned slowly in the way she imagined an old witch would and was greeted by the palest of blue eyes. They were partially hidden by a scruff of light brown hair that matched well with the light brown beard on the face of Remus Lupin. Hermione didn't know what to do. This was too great a test of her control. She had known there was a chance she might bump into some of the people from her past but to see four of the people she had once loved in the same day was too much.

Whilst Hermione quietly had a mental breakdown she kept her face as impassive as possible and tilted her head slightly to indicate she listening to whatever he had to say. Remus smiled warmly at her, it lit up his face.

"Hello, sorry I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind moving to the left slightly, it's just my table is just behind you there and I need to get through, sorry."

Hermione nodded and stepped to the side. She didn't dare speak, she had forgotten to cast a voice disguising spell and although she could affect an accent she didn't trust her voice not to crack from the feelings warring inside her. She followed Remus with her gaze as he reached the table and placed the drinks down. She ducked her head quickly when she saw him glance back over his shoulder.

"Padfoot, do you need any help with the rest of the drinks?"

If Hermione's heart had flipped at the sight of the Weasley's it dropped at Remus saying that name. _It can't be, he died almost 10 years ago._ Hermione turned to face the bar without even thinking, walking towards her was none other than Sirius Black. _How can this be possible? I saw him die. He fell through the veil._ Hermione had to get out of the pub. She needed to get to her mark. If she stayed any longer she didn't know what she would do. She moved away from the column she had been stood by and started to move back through the array of misshapen tables and chairs to the exit of the pub. Her movements were stopped by Sirius walking straight into her path and halting so suddenly to stop himself from falling on her that he spilt half of one of the pints of Butterbeer on Hermione.

"Fuck, sorry, shit. Didn't see you there."

Sirius placed the remaining drinks on the table next to them. He looked Hermione up and down and then gave a slow seductive smirk. _Oh god he's going to try and charm me out of being mad._ Hermione couldn't believe it. She looked like a plump sixty year old woman. She had heard that back in the day Sirius had liked to flirt but this was ridiculous! If she wasn't in shock at him being alive she would have been fighting the urge to slap him. _Maybe the veil made him regress to his younger self?_ Hermione pondered. He certainly looked younger than she remembered or maybe it was just from being a free man. He clearly wasn't in hiding any more if he could wander round the Leaky Cauldron spilling drinks on old women.

Whatever it was he looked unbelievable. The stress lines that had once been etched into his face were now gone. His pale skin had tanned slightly, his once hollow looking cheeks now had a bit of flesh on them that seemed to accentuate his chiselled good looks, contouring his cheek bones. His face was framed by thick black hair that begged to have fingers run through it. There was light stubble on his face as though he had gone a few days without shaving. Everything about him looked like he had just gotten out of bed looking drop dead gorgeous. Even his robes gave that vibe. He wore tighter than normal black robe trousers and a fitted dark grey long sleeve shirt that matched his eyes. There were buttons on the front that went down to his chest and they were all undone showing a scattering of chest hair. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and his tattoos were clearly visible on his well defined forearms.

Simply put he was the most good looking man Hermione had ever seen and he was giving her a look that would make most women melt in a puddle on the floor. The only problem with this picture was that Hermione was disguised as an old woman and that she still was trying to wrap her mind around the fact that the man stood in front of her was no longer dead.

"Sorry for my language I was surprised and sorry for spilling my drink on you. Let me make it up to you. What would you like to drink?" He almost purred the last question.

Hermione frowned, _The arrogance of him!_ He didn't even ask her if she wanted a drink instead he just assumed she would accept one and skipped to asking what she would like. She wouldn't be surprised if he just ordered for her.

Hermione glowered at him and made to move past him. He went to grab her arm but she pulled out her wand before he could reach her. She held her wand low but pointed at him so no one could see but him. The smirk vanished from his face and his eyes widened slightly and then he relaxed and his smirk returned.

"I thought you would have appreciated the courtesy but I can tell you're a modern woman and want to buy me a drink. Well it wasn't mine that spilt but I'll have a double firewhiskey as you're buying." His smile grew more as he spoke whilst Hermione's scowl deepened.

He was baiting her and she wouldn't fall for it. Instead she put her wand back inside her robes and turned walking to the exit as determinedly as she could whist appearing like an old woman.

She heard a yell from behind her, "I expect that firewhiskey next time I see you and a replacement for the butterbeer _you_ spilt."

As Hermione reached the door to the courtyard at the back of the leaky Cauldron she felt a small smile on her lips, it faded as quickly as it appeared. It was the first time Hermione had smiled since returning to London and if she had her way it would be the last too.

 **Author's note:**

 **So we finally meet Hermione and she's a bit of a hot mess, but wouldn't you be? Haha. And Sirius is back and even more attractive, what are the odds of that? I don't want this story to be too dark, just the right mix to create what I hope is a realistic alternative to what might of happened to Hermione if things had gone a bit differently for her. I know this chapter was really long but I felt our main character deserved a thorough introduction and that I should make up for her not being in the first 2 chapters. Let me know what you think in the reviews. As always constructive criticism is fine but please don't post flames. Compliments are my favourite though haha! Working on chapter 3 as you read this should be up soon!**


	4. Smoke and Mirrors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's wonderful characters and world.

 **Warnings:** Mentions of death and Adult themes, if you are sensitive to these issues please read with caution. This is rated M for a reason, if you aren't sure you should be reading it check the ratings guidelines or alternatively check out the other **Iron Girl Ruby**. She has written a T rated story called **Wizards Soulmate** , less dark but just as much interesting.

EMERALD

* * *

 **Smoke and Mirrors**

Sirius sat down at the small wooden table at the back of the pub. He couldn't believe he hadn't been able to charm the little old witch. Usually he could get anyone to do what he wanted, he was a master manipulator, especially of women. Fortunately or unfortunately as he viewed it his closest friends and family who were female were immune to his charms. He stood a better chance wooing the men of their ever expanding family. Sirius looked around the table, sat to his left tucked in the corner of the booth was Ginny. Opposite her sat George, to George's left and opposite Sirius was Fred and Remus was seated at the head of their table on Sirius's right. They were all laughing at Sirius's encounter with the witch.

"Must be losing your touch," Fred laughed.

Sirius just smirked at the twins, "we'll see about that later tonight won't we?"

He was going out later that night with the twins and he'd pull then. He always did, he hardly even had to try anymore. Neither did the twins, they made quite the trio. There was usually four of them, five if Remus was free but he usually had Teddy to look after as Tonks was hardly at their home anymore. Sirius often joked that Remus should just move in to Grimmauld Place with him. He reckoned it would take a week before Tonks even noticed he was gone. If Remus took Teddy she might notice more quickly. Sirius loved his cousin but he didn't think much of her as a wife to his best friend. However what she lacked in marital skills she more than made up with in maternal. She was a fantastic mum which wasn't easy as she worked almost 24/7.

Thinking of mothers Sirius turned to Ginny, she wasn't showing yet but from the glow emanating from her it was clear she was expecting. He frowned slightly as he noticed the thick smoke surrounding them from the old man with the pipe in front of their table. Sirius cast a bubble charm around their table to help filter the air.

Ginny just rolled her eyes at him. "Sirius I told you the smoke doesn't bother me and he's only smoking dragon fire anyway. It can't harm the baby at all."

Sirius had become quite protective over the youngest Weasley. His godson Harry was hardly home, he was always at work with Ron and Tonks. Sirius was tempted to visit the auror office and see what was happening there that kept his family so busy that they were hardly home to see their spouses. Sirius still marveled at how much had changed in the last 4 years since he had been back. He had somehow become the patriarch of their chaotic family, second in command to the matriarch Molly Weasley. The two still fought like cat and dog which was appropriate given he spent a lot of his time as a dog and Molly made a habit of talking to him in quite a catty way. He'd call her a bitch but that would be insulting to his furry friends.

He noticed George was saying something and tuned back into the conversation. "So I was thinking we'd go to that new club in Knockturn Alley."

Sirius nodded his head in agreement, he had heard about it, it was called Smoke and Mirrors.

"Knockturn Alley? That place hasn't gotten any better. It's so dangerous." Ginny shuddered as she said the last part. She had never liked that part of London, it always made her feel uneasy that it was so close to Diagon Alley.

"The ministry are doing a whole rejuvenation thing to it. Trying to make it more tourist friendly and draw in a younger crowd." Fred responded reassuringly.

"Yeah, it's old Matilda Paddlefoot's new place." George added.

Ginny's forehead furrowed in a small frown. "Who's Matilda Paddlefoot?" she asked.

"She works for the rejuvenation project," Fred started to respond.

"And she's on the local economy committee, we see her at the monthly meetings." George finished.

"You two actually attend those meetings?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

Fred and George straightened slightly in their seats. "Little sister," started Fred, "We are _always_ seen at the local economy committee meetings."

George continued, "We are the youngest business owners in Diagon Alley and the most successful and to maintain that it helps to know the competition."

Ginny still wasn't convinced, "So you _attend_ every meeting?"

The twins turned their head to face each other and exchanged an unreadable look. They turned to face their sister again.

George smiled benignly at his sister "Ginny we only have to go the meetings once a month of course we are always seen at the meetings."

Ginny returned the smile but hers wasn't benign, there was a smugness to it as she knew she was right. "Just because you are _seen_ doesn't mean you _attend_."

Sirius and Remus chuckled. "I'd give up boys, she's too smart for you." Sirius laughed, looking at Ginny affectionately.

Ginny smiled at him and then turned back to the twins, triumph in her eyes. "So now I want to know how you do it. I have a few meetings I wouldn't mind getting out of."

The twins glared at Sirius, they had wanted to avoid this. They knew their little sister would hound them until she found out the truth, she had done a bit of reporting for the Daily Prophet over one of her breaks from The Holyhead harpies and ever since then it had amplified her already naturally curious nature.

"Afraid you're just gonna have to keep on attending those meetings Gin, in fact shouldn't you be in one now? You can't be on maternity leave already." Fred said trying to change the subject.

It worked, Ginny hated being accused of not working hard. It was a common misconception that after the war Harry was suddenly given a vast amount of money from the Ministry to thanks him for all he had done. That hadn't happened and even if it had Ginny wasn't going to live off of her fiance's money. She just wished other people would believe that and stop thinking she was some kind of gold digger.

"I had booked today off. I was supposed to be spending it with Harry but he got called in early. Or that's what he said anyway. He's always at the office, I hardly see him now." Ginny's shoulders drooped slightly and she sank into the booths chair. Sirius could feel the annoyance he had been harbouring towards his godson rise inside him again. Before he could say anything Remus interjected.

"I know the feeling Ginny, I last saw Tonks 2 days ago and that was only because I awoke early and saw that the study's light was on." Remus paused. He looked so sad as though he was fighting not to break down. Ginny lent across Sirius and grabbed Remus's hand.

"Remus it's okay, you don't have to say anything but if you want to you know you can. We don't judge and we won't tell, we're family."

Remus gently squeezed Ginny's hand before letting go of it and wrapping his hands around his empty pint glass.

"Tonks has been sleeping in the study. She said that she doesn't want to wake me up when she gets home late. I told her that was ridiculous, I'd rather she did wake me up coming in at least I would get a chance to see her." His grip on the pint glass tightened. Sirius removed the glass from his hands.

"What did she say mate?" Sirius asked his oldest friend.

"She just sighed and said she had only come home to get some research she had left and needed at the office. I asked when she would be home next and she said she would try and be home on Sunday but that was the best she could do." Remus ducked his head down and held it in his hands, "Today is only Wednesday."

Sirius glanced around the pub, the smoke from the old wizard with the pipe was partially obscuring their table but Sirius felt as though they were being watched. "Come on mate, let's go back to mine. We can have a cup of tea and talk more." Sirius glanced at Ginny, she nodded.

"Remus I understand exactly what you're going through. Come on let's head back to Sirius's and have some tea."

Remus looked up at his friends and nodded. He glanced at the twins, they had remained silent throughout.

"Yeah, and the twins can tell us how they mysteriously manage to be in 2 places at once." Ginny added glancing at the twins with a Cheshire cat grin, reminding them that she hadn't forgotten like they thought. Fred and George looked uncomfortable.

"Sorry Gin, maybe next time. Got to go, this is our lunch break from the shop and we need to get back." George said uneasily.

"Yeah," Fred added, "we better get back, god knows what Lee and Verity have gotten up to whilst we've been gone. We'll probably find them snogging in the storage room." Fred shuddered.

"Or worse." George added with a grimace, it was an image they were all too familiar with.

Sirius chuckled slightly, "Come on you two I'll walk with you out." Sirius glanced back to Ginny who was consoling Remus, "I'll be back in a minute." Ginny just nodded her gaze never leaving Remus.

"We're still on for tonight right lads?" Sirius asked the twins.

They gave him mischievous grins, "Oh yeah definitely, we'll meet you round yours later." Said Fred.

"See if you can convince Remus to come out." added George.

Sirius nodded and said good bye to the twins. He doubted he could get Remus to go out but it might be what the werewolf needed. Sirius made his way back to the booth, he passed by the spot he had bumped into the little old witch. A fleeting image of her eyes flashed through his mind. They had been like none he had ever seen before. They were so full of life and something else that Sirius couldn't pin point. The thought went as quickly as it appeared and that was the last time Sirius would think of the little old woman with the magical eyes. It wouldn't be until a very eventful night in the near future that he would see them again.

* * *

If Harry had based his expectations of what the atmosphere at Nott & Co would be like on Malfoy's interest at the crime scene he would have been sorely disappointed. The employees of the Slytherin's law firm seemed to be working as normal. Harry had visited the site on multiple occasions before and the ever expanding team of employees were interacting with each other in the manner they usually did whenever Harry visited. The firm was based at the old Malfoy Manor. The large entrance hall had been transformed into the reception with the receptionist at the large desk next to the staircase that wrapped around the entire room. The decor of the place was what Ginny would have described as warm grey tones. But Harry just thought it looked cold and like concrete colours. He supposed a law firm shouldn't feel warm and he certainly didn't feel it despite the temperature of the place. It was bizarrely humid and there was an odd glow that seemed to emanate from somewhere that Harry couldn't see. It tainted everything slightly green. Again Harry always thought this was quite appropriate as the firm was owned and largely run by Slytherins.

Nott & Co were a private law firm. They were the only one in Wizarding Britain, as all court cases were usually determined by the Wizengamot. It had caused quite a stir when it first opened. There had been a considerable amount of doubt as to whether it would be successful at all. But over the last 5 years they had proven the public and the press wrong. Nott & Co had a reputation for never losing a case and that was due to their high quality staff of lawyers. Bartholomew Mayfair had been their top lawyer. He was widely considered the best lawyer in all of wizarding Britain. His death would be a huge loss for the company.

Harry turned towards the entrance doors that he had just come through and saw his partner dawdling outside. Ron usually never hesitated, he always tended to just barrel head first into situations, the only reason he ever paused to think before doing something was usually when women were involved. Ron was staring through the doors at the reception desk with a look of panic in his eyes. Harry glanced back at the reception desk. _Ah_ , he thought, _how could I have forgotten she worked here?_ Harry swallowed the laugh that was trying to escape. Ron never failed to amuse him with his personal life. Even when Harry was stressed or worn out somehow the awkwardness of Ron's love life always brought a smile to his face.

He headed back towards the entrance. "Ron, get in here, we have work to do."

Ron seemed to be having an internal battle with himself.

"Ron, it's not even her, it's her twin. You need to get over this."

Ron seemed to snap himself out of it then, he gave harry a sheepish look and straightened his back, expanding his shoulders and marched through the door straight up to the reception desk. The desk was covered in leaflets advertising the law firm and different types of law suits the public could file. There was also a large stack of brightly colour leaflets advertising some kind of masquerade ball. Harry went to grab one of the leaflets but as he reached for one the receptionist made a disgruntled noise and he paused.

Behind the desk stood Parvati Patil, she had barely changed over the years, in fact she looked younger. Ginny had told him that she'd had magic surgery performed to make herself more beautiful. Harry had always thought she was attractive and couldn't understand why she would feel the need to change her look but he just chalked that up to him not being very good at understanding women.

He turned to glance at Ron. Ron wasn't making eye contact with her, instead he was looking just above her head. Up until a month ago Ron had been dating Parvati's sister Padma. They had been seeing each other for a few months. Ron had been crazy about her but every time he tried to make their relationship official she would disappear for a bit and then reappear and continue where they last left off. It ended when she didn't come back after leaving. Ron had taken it very hard. He had already lost one woman that he loved without ever hearing from her again. He didn't know how to cope the second time. Padma wasn't like Hermione though. Padma did reappear, only when she did it was with a new boyfriend who she could apparently commit to. Ron had gotten over it pretty well all things considered and he had even learnt to laugh about it, sort of. Harry watched as Ron approached the reception desk.

"Morning Pad- I mean Parvati," Ron stumbled over the name and his ears turned red. Harry suppressed the smile he was dying to let free. Ron glanced at Harry for help but Harry just grabbed the masquerade leaflet and busied himself reading it.

Ron cleared his throat, "Parvati we need to have a word with your bosses, are Nott and Malfoy in?"

Parvati gave Ron a pitying look. " _Mr_ Nott and _Mr_ Malfoy are both in a meeting at the moment. If you would like I can schedule you in for an appointment." Parvati said flicking through a large appointment book.

"Hmmm let's see, I can give you 15 minutes with Mr Nott next Thursday?" She looked at Ron daring him to decline. Whilst Harry would enjoy watching Ron flounder under Parvati's stare he needed to get the investigation under way.

"Parvati, this is official auror business, I need to speak with your bosses now. If they can't make the time to see us then perhaps we'll just have a little look around the premises," Harry told her authoritatively. He didn't want to be harsh but he would get tough if she didn't co-operate soon. Parvati didn't even flinch at his tone, she just looked at him coolly.

"Do you have a warrant?"

Harry went to answer but she cut him off. "I didn't think so. If you don't have a warrant then you can't look around the premise."

Harry looked at Parvati, perhaps being authoritative didn't work on her. "Pav, come on it's me Harry, how long have we known each other?"

He didn't wait for her to answer, instead just ploughing through. "13 years Pav. We were in the same class together, we were in the same house together, we even went to the Yule ball together and we fought in a war together. I wouldn't be here if I didn't have a valid reason."

Parvati's expression didn't change but she seemed to hesitate slightly before responding. "Mr Potter, it doesn't matter how long we have known each other, this isn't a social place, it's my workplace and I have work to do. I can book you in for that appointment with Mr Nott, otherwise I can't help you."

Harry didn't even bother responding, he motioned to Ron and they turned and left. He pocketed the leaflet. Once they were outside Ron tried to speak but Harry had a feeling they were being watched and lifted his finger to his lips. Ron went quiet and they walked to the gate. When they reached outside of the gates Harry spoke.

"There's something going on in there that they don't want us to know about."

Ron nodded his head.

"We need to talk to Tonks and see what our next line of action is but first we need to see if the body's been IDed. If it has then we can see Malfoy and Nott and use informing them of their bereavement as our excuse to look around."

Harry looked around as he said this, keeping an eye out for anyone or anything that could be listening, he leant in close to Ron and lowered his voice.

"If the vic hasn't been IDed then I suggest we come back later after hours and find out exactly what Malfoy's hiding."

Harry finally unleashed the smile he had been containing and Ron returned it. They were going to get to the bottom of whatever was going on in the Malfoy Manor and Harry had a suspicion that Ron and him were going to love every minute of it.

 **Author's note:**

This chapter wasn't easy to write. There's a lot of plot points I needed to fit in but I had to do it without overcrowding the chapter with information and compromising the narrative. I tend to alternate character points of view each chapter. Hermione's pov will occur the most and it will always be hers alternating with someone else but it is necessary in the story to have the other characters narrative. It helps give you the readers information that Hermione doesn't have as she's been out of the other characters lives for so long and it helps build more depth to the characters. Next chapter is from Hermione's point of view.

I would like to say thank you to **pianomouse** for reviewing! I'm really pleased that you like it! :) I did consider whether Remus's senses would pick it up or not but I think because of the strong smells in the location and all the other things Remus has on his mind, he just isn't in the right frame of mind to put two and two together. I also think Hermione's smell might have changed slightly. Not completely but it would, as her diet would have changed and that affects body odour.


	5. Distractions and Devastation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's wonderful characters and world.

 **Warnings:** Adult themes, if you are sensitive to these issues please read with caution. This is rated M for a reason, if you aren't sure you should be reading it check the ratings guidelines or alternatively check out the other **Iron Girl Ruby**. She has written a T rated story called **Wizards Soulmate** , less dark but just as much interesting.

EMERALD

* * *

 **Distractions and Devastation Part 1**

Hermione opened her hotel room door warily. Over the years she had experienced other agents breaking into her room looking for information on the mark she was following. Sometimes they even got bold and waited for her in her room hoping to interrogate her, it never went well for them and Hermione just ended upgrading to a better hotel at her company's expense. Having these experiences made her overtly cautious, she checked the sensory spell she had left on the room. No one had entered.

She walked into her room, locking the door behind her. She needed to get changed. Matilda was going to be at a club that she owned called Smoke and Mirrors and Hermione was planning on attending but she needed to not look like an old woman. Removing the glamour Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She wished that she could just go to the club as herself but she knew that even though her appearance had changed over the years her face was still the same as when she had left.

Her skin was paler after years of working in the shadows or at night. She almost looked pasty. Hermione preferred it when she was bit more tanned. She used to tan so easily. She remembered one summer when she was 12 when she went away with her parents and came back with a glorious tan. Her dad had teased her about it, comparing her to different objects around the house. She had protested and her mum had played peacemaker which made them all laugh.

Hermione breathed in sharply, her eyes hurt. She closed them tightly, she hadn't cried since the incident. She opened her eyes refocusing on her task at hand. She needed to change her look to that of a young club goer. She had been tempted to use polyjuice potion but she didn't know how long she would be there and after the day she'd had she really wanted to go bed after her little mission as herself not as a random stranger.

Hermione set about glamouring herself, she lengthened her shoulder length hair down to her waist, straightening it as she went. She changed the colour to a strawberry blonde. She left her body as it naturally was. Before joining the company she had been soft and curvy. Her body had changed under the rigorous training, she still had some curves but her body had hardened from years of martial arts, kickboxing, excessive cardio and yoga. Hermione hadn't realised how physical her job would be. She had thought that when she needed to fight for the agency she would just use her wand however she had been proven wrong. It turned out some of the areas she went to do her research had restrictions on magic and when she was tailing a muggle if they sent their bodyguards after her she needed to be able to fight as she couldn't use her magic with the muggles.

Lastly Hermione altered her face. She changed her nose, making it slightly more pointed. She made eyes more almond shaped and changed the colour to green. She thinned her lips slightly and added a scattering of freckles to her nose and cheeks. For finishing touches she added heavy eye makeup and a pale bronze toned lipstick and changed into a short tight black cocktail dress. She looked pretty but not overly and the dress complimented her figure without making her noticeable. Hermione needed to be attractive enough to get into the club and get information without being memorable.

Satisfied that she had accomplished this objective she slipped on her black heels and placed her wand in her clutch bag which had an undetectable expandable charm placed on it. Hermione apparated out of the hotel to knockturn alley. She couldn't leave the hotel in her disguise. The hotel thought she was a little old woman and although she could obliviate the muggles minds, it was the one spell Hermione tried her best to avoid.

Hermione looked at her surroundings, Knockturn Alley looked hardly any different than she remembered. It was still strangely darker than it's surrounding areas. There were many odors engulfing her. The strongest was a stench of decomposing. Hermione only hoped that whatever was rotting away was rubbish and not something more sinister.

She made her way up the alley to a short narrow set of stairs leading up to the centre of the connecting alleyways. She could hear people talking and laughing to her left. Looking down that alley she saw lights leading up to a growing crowd of people. As Hermione made her way down the alley the lights changed colours, from red to blue to purple to green and repeated. Hermione had seen this many times in the muggle world, but LED lights weren't really used in the wizarding world. Hermione looked closer and saw they were fairies changing colour. Hermione racked her brain, she didn't think fairies could change their light colour, she was sure they only glowed white. _It must be a spell_ , she admired the magic for a moment and made a note to look up spells that could change magical creatures colours and then she joined the queue.

There were all sorts of beings in the queue. Witches, wizards, goblins, veelas, Hermione even thought she saw a centaur near the front but she couldn't be sure. As the queue moved forward Hermione listened to the conversations going on around her. There was a group of young witches in front of her who were scantily clad and bubbling with excitement.

"I can't wait to get inside, I heard the Weird Sisters are here. I wonder if they'll perform." A dark haired witch exclaimed.

Her friend another brunette gave her a disapproving look, "I doubt they're gonna perform, besides who would even want to hear them? I haven't liked them since I was 14 and that was 10 years ago."

The darker haired girl looked at her friend with a shocked expression.

"You're 24? Merlin, you're so much older than me!" The darker haired witch exclaimed.

The other witches in their group tried unsuccessfully to hide smirks as the brunette witch glared at the younger one. Hermione felt for her as she was the same age. 24 wasn't old, it was nowhere near, she was still incredibly young. Hermione watched the brunette to see how she would react, there was something familiar about her but Hermione didn't know what. Before she could get a good look at her the brunette turned her face towards the front of the queue.

"Ah Lav, please don't be like that. Lavender!," the darker haired girl started to shake her friends arm, "Lavender Brown! Stop ignoring me, I'm sorry." She extended the word 'sorry' so that it sounded like a whine. Lavender turned back to face the darker haired girl.

"Stop your whining Kirsten," she growled.

Kirsten looked scared and quickly let go of the arm she had still been holding.

Behind them Hermione stood baffled. She had guessed she would bump into even more people from her past tonight but she thought she would have recognised them. Apart from the hair there was nothing about Lavender that was the same. Her face was completely different. Last time Hermione had seen her, she had been horribly scarred from the werewolf attack at the battle of hogwarts. Hermione supposed she must have had magic surgery to remove the scars but even so she didn't look like herself. Hermione thought she looked like someone she knew but she couldn't place the face. The new Lavender looked up from scowling at Kirsten and smiled at a woman approaching.

"Parvati!" she squealed.

The shrillness of her voice upset Hermione's ears and she couldn't help but wonder if it hurt the female werewolf's own ears.

"Lavender, what are you doing in the queue? Your names on the list, just go in." Parvati said.

Hermione looked at her old dorm mate. The woman before her looked so young, it was like they were sixteen again, she hadn't aged at all. _I'm guessing the new trend is magic surgery_ , Hermione thought with disgust. Hermione was all for it if you had been in an accident and she could just about understand if you were older and wanted to feel a bit more young but Parvati and Lavender were too young to be messing around with their faces so much. None of the other girls in the group seemed to have had any work done, but Hermione couldn't be sure, she didn't know any of them, she hoped.

Lavender's group started to move forward, Hermione went with them, she stood next to one of the taller members of the group, partially hidden by her.

Lavender called out to Parvati, "Are you coming in with us?"

Parvati shook her head, "I'll see you in there, I'm just waiting for the other half," She laughed.

Lavender joined in the laughter and turned back to the club entrance. She said her name to the security troll and entered. Hermione and the rest of the girls made their way into the club too. The smell of decay and troll was replaced by alcohol and sweat. The entrance way took Hermione onto a balcony that overlooked the interior of the club. Below her was a dancefloor or what Hermione assumed was one, it was packed with bodies gyrating to some kind of dance music that pulsed through the room from an unknown source. Hermione could feel it sweep through her body, it felt like her heart beat was changing to match it. Hermione had experienced similar magic at a few clubs in Tokyo, it was a potent spell that made the recipients behave in a more free manner and it heavily increased the amount of alcohol bought. Hermione would be fine as long as she didn't drink anything.

She looked around the room and saw there were private booths on the tier below her, they looked like square pods and seemed to be full. It was hard to make out anyones faces as the lights in the club gave everything a red glow and seemed to darken everything slightly.

As she inspected them for any signs of Matilda she saw a face she had been hoping to not run into again. Averting her eyes quickly she continued looking for Matilda, there seemed to be a booth at the furthest end with a wizard stood outside of it who looked like he was standing guard. The booth had some kind of magical veil on it that made the occupants of it invisible to her. All she could see were shadowy shapes on the other side of it. Hermione hesitated, she would have to pass _his_ booth to get to the far end. Hermione made her way down the stairs to the lower tier. There was a guard in front of the entrance to the pathway that ran alongside the booths.

"Name?" He asked her.

Without a word Hermione cast a confundus charm and walked through. She headed down the pathway passing the various booths briefly glancing at the inhabitants. She saw no one that she knew. As she got to the mid way booth she looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone in that particular booth. She had managed to get passed when she felt someone walking behind her, she sped up her pace but they matched and suddenly their arms had encircled her waist.

"I thought you didn't want to come out tonight?," the deep voice of Sirius Black murmured into her ear, "Couldn't resist me, could you?" he asked whilst spinning Hermione around.

He had a smile on his handsome face that quickly disappeared. He let go of Hermione and stepped back, disappointment apparent on his face.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else."

"Sorry to disappoint," Hermione replied and turned away, continuing to the furthest booth.

She heard him yell after her but she blocked him out. She had been distracted enough by him already that day. It had taken her a solid hour of tailing Matilda before she could get him out of her mind. Even then he had crept into her thoughts again and again. She knew he was alive but it was hard to process. All the time she had grieved for him and hoped he wasn't really gone and now he was back. That was a lot for her to process and she would once the mission was over. Thinking about it had almost ruined her research for the day and she needed to do some serious surveillance work tonight to make up for it.

Hermione had reached the furthest booth. She had noticed when she was walking down past the booths that they seemed to have placed muffilato charms on all of them. The guard of the booth suddenly appeared in front of her. He was a large man, well over 6ft and equally wide. He had a broad face and an essence of troll to his features. Hermione knew just from looking at him that he would be easy to get past.

"Hello Miss, do you want to go into the booth?" the guard asked.

Well she hadn't expected it to be that easy. The guard was smiling at her, Hermione nodded in response.

"What's your name?" He said whilst a piece of parchment appeared out of nowhere in front of him.

Hermione responded without any hesitation, "I actually don't want to go in I just wanted to see if my friend was there. Do you mind if I just have a quick look?"

The guards smile faltered slightly, "Sorry, Miss. Unless your name is on the list I can't let you in but if you tell me your friend's name I can go and get them and then if they say you can come in I'll happily let you in."

His smile returned fully. Hermione could tell he wasn't a troll like he looked, which meant that she might regret what she was about to do next slightly but Hermione needed to get into the booth somehow.

"Umm, Okay. My friend's name is-" whilst speaking she stepped backwards and twisted her left leg slightly and pressed down on the heel of her foot. The heel on her shoe snapped clean off.

Hermione stumbled and outstretched her hand aiming for the guard to catch her. He did and she fell into his arms.

"Thank you, I'm so sorry, sometimes I can be so clumsy. Hold on let me just get my wand and fix my shoe."

Keeping her left hand on the guard she bent slightly hunching over her clutch bag that was tucked under her left arm and retrieved her wand.

"Could you hold my shoe together for me whilst I repair it? I don't want to lose my balance again and break my other shoe."

She looked away feigning embarrassment. The guard removed her hand from his arm and picked up her broken heel. He held it to her shoe.

"Thanks," Hermione murmured.

As she bent, she pointed her wand at her shoe and it repaired. Then before the guard could react she pointed her wand at him and cast the Imperius curse. _You will let me into the booth and once I am there you will forget you ever saw me._

Hermione placed her left foot back onto the ground and straightened. The guard slowly rose to his feet. It was often a side effect of the imperius curse. Hermione had been forced to cast it on many people before. Sometimes she was worried that she was _too_ comfortable using it. The guard was standing tall now and Hermione looked at him waiting for him to let her into the booth. The guard just continued to stare at her.

"Aren't you going to let me into the booth now?" Hermione asked impatiently.

She knew the curse sometimes affected peoples mobility but she had never heard of it affecting their mental functions. _Maybe he really is part troll_ , Hermione wondered.

"I'm still waiting for you to give me your friend's name." The guard said unmoving.

Hermione frowned, her spells always worked. What kind of magic was going on in the club that her curse didn't work?

Hermione sighed, she would have to try Plan B.

"My friend's name is Kirsten."

The guard didn't change his expression. She almost missed his smile.

"Kirsten? About my height? Dark hair? We came in with Lavender Brown. I think she said that Parvati put our name on the list under Lav's- I mean Lavender's name?" Hermione purposefully slipped up on the name to make it seem like she was close to Lavender. It worked, the guard gave her one last glare and walked through the booth's veil leaving her outside to strategize her next step.

"Some people will just do anything to get into the VIP area."

The now overly familiar voice of Sirius Black mumbled behind her. Hermione glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Oh come on love. I saw your little shoe mishap.." he let the sentence trail.

She'd been so focused on getting into the booth and ignoring him that she hadn't noticed him following her. Her colleagues back in Japan would have a fit if they knew she was allowing herself to be flustered so easily. Hermione looked back at the booth. _They're taking too long in there_ , she needed to get in. If only there was a way to see through the veil.

"You know I can get you in." Sirius's voice was by her ear. A small part of her wished his arms were wrapped around her again. Hermione ignored that part of her and ignored him again.

It got a lot harder to pretend he wasn't there when his face was in front of hers. Hermione frowned and backed away from him.

"Look I don't know what you want from me but I'm not interested. Now if you'll excuse me I need to see my friend."

She went to move around him but he just stepped nearer her. Hermione moved back another step.

"Ah yes, you're friend. Kristen was it?" He asked.

"Kirsten." Hermione corrected.

She wanted to roll her eyes at herself, she could never stop correcting people even when it would benefit her to keep her mouth shut.

"Kirsten then. I have a feeling that Kirsten will be very surprised to see you, as she doesn't know you."

Sirius was staring intently into her eyes.

"And what makes you so sure she wouldn't know me. Do you know Kirsten? Do you know every single person she knows?" Hermione asked, starting to get annoyed. Sirius stepped closer to her again.

"You could say I know Kirsten _very_ well." As Sirius said this his voice lowered along with his face. Hermione became aware of how close he was to her again. She jerked her head away from him and surveyed him coolly.

"You think sleeping with her means you know her?" Hermione asked, she continued before Sirius could respond, "You don't even remember her name. I doubt you even asked her for it. I bet you didn't even have a conversation with her."

Sirius smirked, his eyes never leaving hers. "I asked her whether she wanted to go to my place or hers? Doesn't that count."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. She went to move around him again but he pushed against her. She automatically stepped backwards but this time she felt something against her back and realised she was against the railing of the balcony. Sirius filled the gap between them and placed his hands on either side of her, caging her in. Hermione was now furious, how had she allowed him to shepherd her to the balcony railing!

His breath was warm against her face as he leant in closer to her again. Hermione couldn't allow him to distract her anymore, she had work to do. Glancing away from him she looked over his shoulder and noticed the guard had reappeared. Hermione tried to shove Sirius away but he held steady, surprising her with his strength. He looked over his shoulder and saw the glaring guard, he moved his head back to facing Hermione.

"I think I was right. Dear _Kristen_ doesn't seem to know you. Or she's having such a good night she can't remember." He added the last bit in a teasing tone, making it clear that he didn't believe she knew Kirsten at all.

Sirius inclined his head towards the guard slightly and called to him "Tell Kirsten Sirius Black has come to see her."

He made it seem more like a command and the guard scowled even more, refusing to move.

"I know she's in there, I saw her go in with Lavender and their little gang. I'd tell her I'm out here and have asked to go in if I were you. We may not be able to see through that veil but they can see out here and you'll never hear the end of it from her if you deny me entry."

The guard let Sirius's words sink in for a moment and then he went through the veil.

Hermione looked at the veil again, she tried to distract herself from her sudden predicament by figuring out the veil. It must be some kind of variation on a disillusionment charm, combined with a shields charm to make it impenetrable to the general public.

Sirius noticed her looking at the veil, "I hate that thing, reminds me of something I'd rather forget."

Hermione looked at him, which wasn't hard to do as he was practically on top of her. The memories of whatever happened to him in the veil haunted his eyes. Hermione wanted to know what had happened. She wanted to know how he had gotten back but now wasn't the right time to ask. Instead she moved her face even closer to his,so that their lips were only a breadth apart.

"That must have been very hard for you." Hermione murmured against his lips.

His eyes closed partially as he angled his head.

"You have no idea," he replied lifting one of his hands off of the rail and sliding it up her arm.

"Maybe we could go somewhere private and talk about it."

She moved her face as she spoke so that her lips ghosted over his jawline and up to his ear. He dipped his face towards her neck and she felt his stubble gently rub against it as he smirked, "Your place or mine?"

She laughed lightly and pulling him to her turned them around so that he had his back to the railing. She leant back slightly searching his face. He raised an eyebrow, "So you like to be in charge huh? Well let it be known that Sirius Black has never said no to a woman being on top."

He leant down towards her and Hermione moved her arm that he was stroking so that it was placed on his chest. As he went to place his hands on her body again she used her hand on his chest to push her away from him quickly and ducked out of his reach as tried and failed to grab her.

He stood there looking stunned. Clearly this didn't happen to him very often. Sirius started to say something but there was a high pitched squeal of his name and he suddenly had a dark haired woman wrapped around him.

"Sirius you came to see me! I knew you'd be back." Kirsten said whilst groping him.

Sirius glanced up at Hermione but she was already making her way passed the guard who was staring at Kirsten's _very_ public display of affection. Hermione got to the veil and quickly walked through before anyone could distract her again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay so originally this chapter was double the length. We're talking 8,000 words. It was far too long, so I've split it in half. The first part was the distractions and the second part will be the devastations. The next chapter isn't part 2 though as part 2 is from Hermione's point of view again and I like to alternate character POV's each chapter. I'm going to load chapter 5 and 6 tomorrow night as I don't know about you but I hate waiting for new chapters especially when something dramatic is about to happen. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know in the reviews.**

 **As always thanks for reading!**


	6. The life and death of Gregory Goyle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's wonderful characters and world.

 **Warnings:** Violent/ traumatic scenes, swear words, if you are sensitive, please don't read. This is rated M for a reason, if you aren't sure you should be reading it check the ratings guidelines or alternatively check out the other Iron Girl Ruby. She has written a T rated story called Wizards Soulmate, less dark but just as much interesting.

EMERALD

* * *

 **The life and death of Gregory Goyle**

In an alley next to the entranceway of the club Smoke and Mirrors a young man walked. He was pacing up and down, deep in thought. Having just been shooed away from the booth his boss was in at the club because he was in the way.

Gregory Goyle was bored with his life. It had never been that interesting, not compared to some of his friends and once the war was over there really wasn't much to it. He had gone back to what he had started as. Being Draco's protection. The job paid well but Goyle found it incredibly dull. His friend was very demanding and had become even more unpleasant over the years.

Goyle had hoped that once the incident with the mudblood Granger had happened Malfoy would get over his obsession with her and move on with his life. He had seemed to for a bit. He had become a partner in Nott's law firm and had even transformed his Manor into the law firms premise. He had told Goyle that he had done so as he hated the Manor and wanted to upgrade to a mansion in Kent. Goyle wasn't sure that was necessarily true as he had heard the rumors about the Malfoy's losing all their money after Lucius went to Azkaban for the final time. He never said anything though as his loyalty was to Draco.

For as long as he could remember he had been friends with Draco. It had been important to Goyle's father that he be friends with the son of Lucius. Goyle's dad had always told him there was a great benefit to being in with the Malfoy's. So Goyle had done his best to make Draco like him. It turned out to be quite easy. Just allow Draco to be in charge and go along with whatever he said whilst acting like you admired him. He had found it simple, his late friend Crabbe had not.

They had grown up together and Crabbe had tried to conform to Draco's definition of friendship but he had wanted to do his own thing. In the last year of Crabbe's life Draco and Crabbe had fought a lot. Crabbe always had in his mind a better way than Draco to accomplish the tasks they were set by the Dark Lord. They weren't better, they were just quicker and much more deadly. It had been one of Crabbe's brash ideas that had got him killed. The loss of Crabbe had damaged Goyle and Draco's friendship. Goyle still thought of his old friend everyday. He knew his late friend had almost killed him and Draco too in that fire but he still couldn't bring himself to feel anything but pain at the loss of his closest friend. Even Draco had taken the death hard. He still sometimes said Crabbe's name when calling out for Goyle. They had been a pair and now only one of them was left.

He sensed someone else in the alley way. Glancing around he saw no one. He looked above the alley. There was no one there. Nothing but the light polluted sky. Goyle headed for the entranceway of the club. He had travelled some distance away from it whilst pacing. As he kept walking he couldn't shake the feeling he was being followed. He cast a protection charm around himself and quickened his pace slightly. A curse sped right towards his back and hit the protection shield. Goyle glanced around and saw no one there. They must be invisible or using some kind of disillusionment charm, Goyle was familiar with these spells in his line of work. Whatever it was Goyle wasn't waiting to find out and he started to run.

As he ran he saw a young woman bent over by the alley wall. She was short and had long blonde hair. _Great a drunk girl_. Goyle thought. _Wait that is great. A drunk girl!_ He could use her to distract his pursuer or to put them off. If he had her with him his pursuer couldn't possibly go after him with a witness. Or perhaps they would but Goyle could always use the girl as a shield. As he was plotting the girl noticed his approach and she suddenly turned and ran faster than he thought possible of someone wearing such high heels.

Another curse hit his shield, it was green. _Shit, the killing curse. They want me dead!_ Goyle was not prepared to die, not when his life was finally getting interesting. He saw the girl still running. She was nearing the entrance of the alley, he was only a few meters behind her. He just needed to catch up with her.

"Stop, please! Help me, there's someone trying to kill me!" He yelled at her, hoping to get her attention. She didn't turn around. He continued to yell.

"Please, I need your help."

It worked, she kept running but looked behind her to see him. A brief look of recognition crossed her face. Goyle didn't know who she was but somehow she knew who he was and she still wouldn't help him. When he got out of the alley and away from the person who was trying to kill him he would find that girl and make her pay. For now he would settle with hurting her. He sent a curse at her, it missed. She had made it to the entranceway. Goyle was close behind, just as the club appeared before him something hit him from behind and everything went black.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Dun Dun DUN! Pahaha. A short chapter? Under 3,000 words? Under 1,000? Have I gone mad? Am I not feeling well? To answer, no I've not gone mad but yes I am unwell. If you saw on our profile update, Ruby went to college and came back with a bug (Not an insect HAHA) and lovingly decided to pass it on to me. This has seriously delayed my uploading as I have been feeling awful but I felt I needed to upload something, so here is chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed. I'm currently editing chapter 6 which is the part 2 of chapter 4. (Who said I like to make my stories complicated?:S)**

 **Anyway if you would like to leave a review then please feel free, your opinions are always welcome and appreciated just please no flames, I'm already sad from the flu :( I'll try and post chapter 6 soon but I can't promise anything, thanks for your patience and understanding :)**


	7. Distractions and Devastation Pt2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's wonderful characters and world.

 **Warnings:** Violent/ traumatic scenes if you are sensitive, please don't read. This is rated M for a reason, if you aren't sure you should be reading it check the ratings guidelines or alternatively check out the other **Iron Girl Ruby**. She has written a T rated story called **Wizards Soulmate** , less dark but just as much interesting.

EMERALD

* * *

 **Distractions and Devastation Pt.2**

The first thing Hermione noticed was that the booth was not a booth but a room. The room was full of people dressed in dark clothing. She noticed a couple of Matilda's high profile dealers. Lavender Brown and her clique were sat in the furthest corner of the room with Parvati and another face from Hermione's past. _Really?_ Hermione couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy was sat next to Parvati, his hand on her thigh whilst his other one held a glass of firewhisky. His narrow face seemed to have narrowed even more. His blonde hair was slicked back in a stylish manner. He seemed paler, as though he hadn't seen the sun in a while. He had faint circles under his eyes like he hadn't been sleeping properly and there was a hungriness to his eyes. Hermione thought he looked like a vampire. _Perhaps he is one, it's not like I would know._ Even though Hermione had been resisting doing so she might have to do some catching up on what her old friends and foes had been up to over the past five years.

Hermione went over to the small bar in the room. Behind it on a stool stood a house elf.

"What would you like to drink Miss?" The elf enquired politely.

Hermione briefly wondered if the elf was being paid or not as it wasn't wearing the tea towel uniform most enslaved house elves seemed to wear. In fact it was quite smartly dressed in a little tux.

"Can I have a Gillywater spritzer please?"

The elf nodded and quickly set about making her one. Hermione accepted her glass from the elf and passed over a Galleon and told the elf to keep the change. Hermione leaned her back against the bar and observed the room. There were many people, Hermione would hazard a guess of about 30 patrons in the room. Unlike the bar outside this room only contained witches and wizards.

There was a commotion at the entrance to the booth. Sirius stumbled in with Kirsten still wrapped around him. Hermione swiftly moved away from the bar and headed towards the back of the room where Draco was located. If she had any hope of obtaining information about Matilda, her best hope was a man like Draco. He seemed to know everything about everyone.

Hermione approached the area he was sat in. A tall dark skinned man was stood in front of her. From behind him Hermione could see that he was nicely built and was wearing a sharp suit that dramatically contrasted with the older wizards stood next to him in their robes. He had an air of privilege about him and that was how Hermione knew he was Blaise Zabini. Hermione glanced around him at Draco. Draco seemed to be very distracted and not by Parvati who was doing her best to get his attention. He was talking to a young man and he looked worried. _Perhaps he's not the right person to get information from_. Hermione pondered. As she considered who to extract information from she sensed someone approach from behind. She knew without looking it was Sirius and Hermione really didn't need to spend any more time with him.

"There you are. If I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to avoid me and that just won't do. I'm-"

Hermione never found out what he was going to say as she bumped into Blaise at that moment without even glancing at Sirius.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. One too many Gillyweed's."

Hermione slightly slurred her s's. She knew that if she played drunk Blaise might be more willing to speak to her. It worked, his eyes lit up slightly as he appraised her.

"It's fine," he made a subtle hand gesture to the wizards around him and they disappeared into the surroundings. He motioned for her to follow him to a secluded area of seating behind Draco's table. When they reached the area Hermione placed herself close to Blaise and tilted her head to show she was listening to him. From her position she could clearly listen in on Draco's conversation. Draco was involved in an intense discussion with a tired looking man who was the same age as him. Hermione recognised him as Theodore Nott, Draco's law firm partner.

"They deserved everything that happened to them, filthy mudblood scum." Draco seethed with anger as he replied to whatever Nott had asked him.

"Aren't you worried? He was killed." Nott nervously responded.

"I know, I'm sorting it." Draco quickly responded, his eyes were darting over all the faces in the room checking that no one was listening.

Hermione shifted her head so that she wouldn't be seen and leaned in towards Blaise.

"Who are they talking about?"

Blaise hesitated, "Ah I'm not supposed to say. Hell, I shouldn't even know."

Hermione brushed her body against him, "I won't tell anyone."

He just shook his head.

Hermione was frustrated, she couldn't use her magic in the booth although her glamour charms were still working. It seemed to be spells cast outside worked, but those inside didn't. Hermione concentrated, during one of her many adventures back in Japan she had been sent on a mission to Aokigahara. She had been researching ancient spirits and looking into the folklore of all the mysterious deaths that occurred there. On one of her excursions she had stumbled across a magic that was ancient. It had changed her life but the only outwardly noticeable thing were her eyes. But that was a story for another time.

Hermione concentrated hoping the magic would work for her now. Blaise's eyes widened, she could see the sparkles of her own eyes reflect in his.

He gasped.

"Tell me," she whispered.

"It was one of our lawyers. He was killed earlier today and we don't know who did it."

His eyes had glazed over and had a slight purple glow to them.

"Which lawyer?" Hermione murmured in his ear.

"His name is-was Bartholomew."

Hermione tilted her head slightly, the name was familiar to her.

"Bartholomew?"

Blaise nodded, "Yeah, Bartholomew Mayfair."

Hermione leant back. She moved her eyes away from Blaise and shook her head turning her body to face the room again. Behind her Blaise was freaking out,

"Hey, hey! I wasn't supposed to say that. What did you do? How did you do that?" he reached towards her and shook her arm.

Hermione snatched her arm away from him and elbowed him hard in the stomach, winding him. Hermione turned and straddled Blaise. To any onlooker it would seem as though Blaise was getting lucky. It almost made her laugh at just how wrong they were.

"I won't tell anyone anything as long as you don't either."

Blaise nodded his head stuttering his answer, "O-okay."

Hermione skimmed her hands up to his shoulders, "Good, glad you understand."

Hermione lent forward and then propelled her head towards him.

Hermione got up and walked away. Behind her slouched on the couch Blaise sat unconscious. She saw Sirius from the corner of her eye he was watching her stunned. _Shit I wasn't as discreet as I had hoped._ He started to make his way towards her. She didn't need him interfering again. He seemed to have an annoying habit of distracting her at inconvenient times.

She all but ran out of the club, sweeping down an alley. She couldn't breathe and needed air. The man who was defending the murdering bastard who killed her parents had been killed. Elation coursed through her, _Finally some justice._ She took a minute to try and steady her breathing. Hermione could still hear loud breathing. _Maybe I'm having a panic attack?_ she thought. Then she realised the breathing wasn't coming from her. A heavyset man was running towards her from the opposite end of the alley. Hermione turned and ran in the other direction.

"Stop, please! Help me, there's someone trying to kill me!" The man cried out behind her.

Hermione frowned but kept running, what kind of a person asked someone to stop whilst they were being chased by a killer. Did he want her to die too? Or was he just hoping she would distract the killer whilst he got away. Whatever the answer Hermione wasn't having it. She was not dying in a back alley of Knockturn alley.

The man was still yelling after her. Hermione recognised the voice. She glanced around as she ran and saw Gregory Goyle. Hermione swore under her breath and turned her face back to facing forwards, she sped up her run. She was nearing the end of the alley, she could see the lights of the club just ahead. She felt something whiz by her and hit the wall, it was a curse. Goyle was trying to curse her. _The bastard_. Hermione had to fight everything in her that wanted to turn around and kill the arrogant man herself. Instead she ran and made it to the entranceway to the alley she was in. Just as she crossed the the threshold she heard a sharp exhaling of air and a sickening crunch. Hermione stopped and turned around.

Lying on the ground was Goyle. His hand was outstretched pointing at the entranceway of Smoke and Mirrors. His head was turned to the left from his landing and he had a look of horror printed on his face. Hermione searched behind him and saw no one in the alley. If this had been her mark she would have pursued him from a higher level. She knew better than to look above. If Hermione looked up she was sure she wouldn't see the killer but they would be concerned that she might have and that would be too great of a risk. They would kill her with the same spell they had used on Goyle. Hermione couldn't even do any clean up for fear that they might know she was a professional too. Instead Hermione just crouched down and looked at the man she had once known. She had never liked him and in death she despised him even more. He would have sacrificed her to stay alive. _He deserved what he got_ and with that last thought she got up and left without glancing back.

Hermione recognized the killing spell that had been used. She supposed there must be other organisations like hers and a man like Goyle probably had quite a few targets on his head. Afterall he had been responsible for a lot of families loss over the years. Before, during and after the war.

It couldn't be a coincidence that he had been killed now. Right when she was back in London for the first time in 5 years. Hermione wasn't sure if she was being framed or if an old friend was responsible. Whatever the answer she would find out. This was personal and it was somehow connected to her. If someone was playing judge and executioner, that was fine with Hermione as long as she wasn't involved but they were forcing her into a mess she wanted no part in. Now she was a part of it she would bring justice. Not for the dead men but for herself and for her parents. She had promised she would never get involved in anything to do with their deaths but she had to do something, she needed to.

Once Hermione got to other side of the opening that connected all the alleys she glanced back at the corpse of Goyle. She didn't know if it was friend or foe that was involved but she knew she owed them a thank you for motivating her to seek revenge. It had been five long years since Hermione had been in London and now she was back she had work to do. The justice system had failed her and her family and now she would bring justice to all those that had driven her away from London 5 years ago.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Soooooo…. it's been a while.. I am genuinely sorry for the delay. I had only just gotten rid of the flu and then I had to move back to uni straight afterwards. Anyway I'm settled back in and new chapters will be up very soon! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for your patience. Let me know if you liked it in the reviews.**


	8. Too many witnesses & not enough answers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's wonderful characters and world.

 **Warnings:** Mentions of death and strong language, if you are sensitive please don't read. This is rated M for a reason, if you aren't sure you should be reading it check the ratings guidelines or alternatively check out the other **Iron Girl Ruby**. She has written a T rated story called **Wizards Soulmate** , less dark but just as much interesting.

EMERALD

* * *

 **Too many witnesses and not enough answers**

Harry arrived at a scene of chaos. Flashes of light struck his eyes from the numerous cameras being waved around by photographers. Journalists were questioning civilians and trying to get past the aurors guarding the body. The general public were almost climbing over each other to get a better look. Harry could see some of his co-workers interviewing sobbing club goers and surly security trolls. The small alleyway was congested with people.

Harry had work to do and he was not in the mood for this level of disruption. He had been busy all day. The body from earlier in the day had been positively identified as Bartholomew Mayfair and Harry had just come back from an emotionally draining interview with Bartholomew's daughter Isabelle. It had been a long interview and had yielded no results, Isabelle seemed to be oblivious to her fathers work life and only commented that he seemed stressed and hadn't been eating properly.

Amplifying his voice he boomed, "This is a crime scene, if you didn't witness anything leave now before force is used."

No one moved, Harry cast a spell that created a strong wind that moved people out of his way so that he had a clear path. Once he reached the area marked off by a disillusionment charm Harry was greeted by his partner Ron.

"Hey mate," Ron said somberly.

"Who've we got?" Harry asked.

Ron hadn't said who it was in his patronus but Harry had a bad feeling about the identity of the victim. Ron shook his head motioning towards the crowd.

"You better come and have a look."

Ron turned and passed through the disillusionment charm which made him suddenly disappear. Harry followed, once through his breath caught in his throat. Gregory Goyle lay sprawled across the alley floor. Harry collected his thoughts. He had not been friends with Goyle, he hadn't even liked him but he had gone to school with the man and had thought the Slytherin had changed over the last few years.

Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "I know mate. I was shocked when I got here. I mean it's Goyle, we used to go to school with him. After the war I thought we wouldn't have to see anymore of the people we know die. At least not for a long time."

Ron's voice trailed off as he spoke, his eyes went glassy as he was consumed with memories. Harry was fighting the desire to think about the battle of Hogwarts. The night that changed everything. Images of the forest and his family flashed through his mind. He felt the familiar pain in his head as the memories of his parents dominated his mind. He closed his eyes tightly and deeply breathed in. Exhaling he opened his eyes and looked at the man on the ground.

"Witnesses?" Harry asked whilst studying the body.

Ron nodded, "A security troll apparently saw the whole thing go down. He's being interviewed by Katie now and there was a group of about 6 women who were entering the alley as it happened. They're also being questioned."

Ron paused, "Draco Malfoy is demanding to see the body. Says he part owns the club and as one of the business owners should be informed of any crimes that have occurred on or around his property."

Harry sighed. "Tell Draco that once we have finished analysing the crime scene and have removed the body and any evidence we will meet with him. Until then he may as well go home."

Ron didn't move, he seemed to be internally debating whether to tell Harry something or not.

He reluctantly said, "The troll told Malfoy what he saw and Malfoy seems to have put two and two together. He said that if we don't allow him to see the body or speak to him right away he would tell the press who was killed. I just about managed to stop him by saying that we couldn't do anything until you turned up. But you have now and you made quite an entrance so I expect he's probably trying to find a way through the charm and security to see the body himself."

Harry looked over his shoulder, he could see Draco pacing along the barrier.

"Tell him I will speak to him in ten minutes. I need to look at the body. Get Katie to collect the trolls memory of the event and the other witnesses. Then remove the crowd."

Ron made to protest but Harry cut him off, "I don't care how you do it just get it done. I want them gone before I talk to Draco. They shouldn't have been allowed here in the first place."

He gave Ron a reprimanding look. Ron looked sheepishly at Harry and then left to carry out the tasks. Harry looked back at the body. He felt a chill run down his back, the scene looked very similar to the one he had been to earlier that day. Harry crouched down beside the body. He could see that Goyle had been hit from behind with a killing curse. Harry cast a sensory charm to detect any spells that had been cast. He expected it to not pick anything up if it was like the death of Bartholomew Mayfair but he found a trace of some kind of curse. Black wisps of a smoke like substance wafted from the body. _Hmmm it's not Avada Kedavra; the colour is wrong_ , Harry thought. Harry sat back on his haunches. He looked around the alleyway. The walls went up to about 12ft high. Similar to those seen at the stretch. It had to be the same person behind this attack but clearly they had been stopped before they could clean up after themselves.

Harry's thought process was interrupted by the return of Ron. Ron looked down at the body and the dark smoke that was coiling around it.

"So you've seen that they left us a clue huh?"

Harry frowned at his friend, "A clue?"

Ron nodded looking grim, "It's what they do, isn't it? Them serial killers."

Harry just continued to look at his friend.

Ron looked back at Harry with a slight look of concern, "I know it's usually muggles who do that weird shit but I've heard of cases where wizards have done similar. It's got to be that right? I mean I know we thought it was a professional but there's no way any pro would leave a trace on a vic."

As Ron finished he seemed to become more uncertain. Harry looked back at the smoke still swirling through the air.

"I don't think we have a serial killer in the way you think. This was emotionless like Mr Mayfair this morning and if they hadn't cleaned up this morning I bet we would find that the same curse was used on both of the recently deceased. I think something or someone stopped our killer from completing their mission." Harry got up slowly and turned to Ron.

"I want forensics to find out what that spell is. If we can locate it's origins we might be able to figure out where the killer is from."

Harry moved around Ron, "I also want a full detailed account of Goyle's life for the last few months."

Ron nodded as Harry spoke, mentally taking notes.

Harry continued, "I need to speak to the security troll and them I'm going to see Draco. By the time I'm done I want the scene cleaned away."

Harry paused and looked out across the alleyway. He could now see the entrance way clearly and the Smoke and Mirrors club. Ron had removed all of the press and public, now only Draco stood there with his security troll and the female witnesses. Behind them Harry caught a flash of red hair and then saw another appear followed by jet black curls that Harry could instantly recognise.

He spoke to Ron without looking away, the frown reappearing on his face, "Ron why are your brothers and my godfather here?"

Ron moved forward slightly so he was stood near Harry.

"Apparently Sirius witnessed something and the twins won't leave without him. I think they're a bit shaken. Not that they would ever admit that."

Harry nodded at Ron's words, he needed to talk to his godfather but that could wait.

Harry walked back through the charm and into the entrance way. Draco stormed over to Harry straight away but Harry dodged past him and headed to where Katie stood with the security troll.

"Hey Katie, what do we have here?"

Katie Bell had changed over the years since the war. After being possessed by the cursed necklace she had decided to dedicate her life to solving crimes. She also was naturally gifted with languages and that was how she was the auror department's top translator.

Katie looked at her notes and then at Harry and started recounting what the troll had seen. It appeared that the troll had seen Goyle enter the alleyway and then approximately five minutes later a young woman had run out of the alley. It had looked like Goyle was chasing her and then he had dropped to the ground. The woman had stopped running and turned back to look at Goyle and then she had left. Harry thanked Katie for the information and asked her to collect the trolls memory of the event and take it to his office. He would look at it later. Katie nodded and continued her interview with the troll.

Harry next went to the club goer witnesses. As he made his way to them he couldn't avoid Draco. He swept down upon Harry.

"Potter, what the fuck is going on here?"

Draco's angular face was invading Harry's personal space. Harry tried to move past him but when Draco wouldn't budge he pulled out his wand.

Draco just sneered, "Are you going to attack an innocent civilian?"

Harry lowered his wand slightly and Draco smirked, "I didn't think so. We're not at school any more Potter, you can't jinx your way out of everything anymore."

Harry suppressed his sudden desire to yell. He knew he had to behave professionally and Draco was a co-owner of the club where the attack had occurred. The victim was also Draco's friend and as much as Harry despised Draco he knew all too well how painful losing a friend could be. Flashes of images of friends he had lost raced through his head. The last image lingered slightly of his bushy haired friend and he physically shook himself to remove the painful pangs racking through his body. He focused back in on Draco. Draco seemed to be ranting about Harry and Hogwarts still.

"-no teachers to favour you and none of your little fans running around fawning all over you. Your precious Dumbledore-"

Harry cut Draco off with a flick of his wand. Draco's eyes bulged as the silencing charm muted his voice. He reached for his wand but Harry disarmed him quickly.

"Listen Malfoy, you're right I can't jinx you but I can disarm you for verbally assaulting an auror and for interfering with auror business. I am trying to conduct an investigation. If you want to help me then you'll have Parvati schedule an appointment for Ron and me with you and your partners. We need to talk to you about Mayfair."

Harry searched Draco's face as he spoke. The Slytherin's eyes burned with hatred but he didn't try to move. Harry summoned Draco's wand and gave it back to him and then undid the silencing charm.

Draco coughed and slowly spoke, "Was it Goyle?"

Harry looked at the man in front of him. The hatred was still there in his eyes but it was now being replaced by fear and grief. Harry had suspected from Draco's behaviour that he knew it was one his friends.

"What makes you think it was him?" Harry asked.

Draco looked away towards where the disillusionment charm hid the body.

"I had sent him away, we had-" Draco caught himself and gave a slight cough then continued, "No one goes down that way unless they need to go somewhere in the east of London and hardly any of our kind live there but Goyle does-did."

Draco's face crumbled for a second as grief consumed him but a few seconds later he composed himself.

Harry said, "Draco I need to meet with you and Nott and I need to look around your law firm."

Draco had nodded his head to the first part but looked slightly startled at the second request.

"I'll get Parvati to book you in for an appointment tomorrow. I can do 10:00am so it will have to be then and i'll get the board together but I won't give permission for a search of my premise. I have done nothing wrong and you'll find it hard to get a warrant."

An edge had crept into Draco's voice and Harry glanced at the club.

"Don't even think about it. My team will look into the club and I'll let you know if we find anything interesting."

Before Harry could protest or curse him Draco apparated away.

Harry was muttering curses when two set of hands grabbed his shoulders.

"Don't let the git get to you mate." Fred said appearing in front of Harry.

"Yeah, Harry. He's just being his standard prick self." George joined in standing next to his brother.

They both grinned at Harry but the smiles didn't reach their eyes. Ron was right they were shaken. Harry put aside the increasingly worrying situation with Draco and focused on the twins and his godfather who had now joined them.

"Hey Sirius," Harry greeted his godfather whilst giving him a hug.

He hadn't seen him in a few days and hadn't realised until now how much he had missed him. His godfather lightly squeezed him back. Harry looked at him, whatever Sirius had seen was clearly troubling him.

"Are you ok? Did you see the hit go down?"

Sirius started to nod but changed it to shaking his head.

"I don't know what I saw. There was a woman in the club she had blondish hair, I saw her knock out Blaise Zabini and so I followed her outside but when I got out here I lost her. Then I heard yelling and she was running towards the club and Goyle was behind her. I was going to help but I got distracted."

At the last remark he looked at the group of women who were finishing giving their statements. Sirius saw the look of disappointment and annoyance on his godson's face and felt himself start to get annoyed.

"I didn't mean to get distracted they just approached me and by the time I could see what was happening in the alleyway she was gone and Goyle was dead."

Sirius looked over to the alley. Harry followed his gaze as did the twins.

"What can you tell me about this woman?" Harry asked turning his eyes back to Sirius.

Sirius looked as though his thoughts had taken him far away from the alley.

"She was average height, muscular but not in a manly way more like she did yoga everyday. She had long blonde hair but it was a bit red too, what is it they call it? Ah, yeah strawberry blonde. She was wearing a black dress and had green eyes."

Harry looked at his godfather skeptically, "You got all that from seeing her briefly run?"

Sirius smirked sardonically, "I met her in the club, we spoke and then she went to Draco's booth where she _knocked out_ Blaise Zabini."

Sirius accentuated the last part as though Harry was being thick.

"I heard you the first time Sirius and I was getting to it." Harry responded indignantly.

Sirius's face softened and he placed his hand on Harry's upper arm.

"Sorry Harry, it's just been a bit of a shock."

Harry nodded, "I know and it's even more bizarre as it's someone we know but I need to know everything about this woman, she might be the key to figuring out who did this."

Sirius's brow furrowed slightly and he moved his hand away, "You don't think she did it?"

Harry shook his head.

"Hmmm, well I wouldn't be so sure. When I met her she was trying to get into Malfoy's booth but her name wasn't on the list. I think she tried to Imperius curse the security guard but it didn't work. Magic doesn't work in the club. Then she claimed to be a friend of Kirsten's but I spoke to Kirsten and she has no idea who the woman is. I didn't get a name and I barely got to speak to her before she shoved me away and went to the booth."

Sirius paused and his frown deepened, "Then it got stranger. When I was in the booth I went to approach her but before I even got to say anything she had gotten to Zabini. She looked drunk but when I spoke to her a few minutes before I swear she was sober and then her and Zabini went to the back near Draco and they were talking and I got distracted again."

At that Sirius looked sheepishly at Harry, "And then next thing I know I look up and Zabini looks scared and then she smacks her head into his and knocks him out. She went past me as she left and I told her I had seen what she did but she just kept going and I thought-"

Sirius suddenly stopped. Harry searched his godfather's face, something was wrong. Even the twins looked concerned. They had stood there riveted by the story and unable to move but now they moved nearer Sirius.

"What is it mate?" Fred asked as George patted Sirius on the back.

"Maybe it was a trick of the light but I swear her eyes had changed colour. They almost looked black but not and maybe shiny?"

Sirius said it like a question as though he wasn't sure himself. Harry took a step back as his mind processed all of the information. _What happened here tonight?_ Harry needed to search around the club and more than ever he needed to look around Nott & Co.'s premises.

"Thanks for telling me Sirius. Would you mind giving Katie your memory of that?"

At Sirius's nod Harry motioned Katie over and Harry turned to find Ron.

Sirius called after him, "Will I see you at home later?"

Harry glanced at his Godfather and shook his head head slightly.

Sirius's frown appeared, "Harry, Ginny needs you. I know you need to solve this case but you need to be there for your family too!"

Harry could feel his face flush, recently he had been starting to feel that his Godfather was too invested in Harry's personal life.

"I'll be home tomorrow and we'll talk then."

Harry went to Ron before Sirius could respond and before the twins could get involved.

"I'm going to head to the office, I need to look through the witnesses memories and build a profile on the killer and this mysterious woman."

Ron nodded as Harry spoke, "I'll come with you. The juniors are clearing away, there's no more evidence for them to pick up."

Harry looked around the alley, it was emptying, the witnesses were apparating away and the security troll had gone too.

"We have a meeting with Malfoy tomorrow, I suggest we have a look at the premises whilst we're there and then we go back after dark tomorrow night." Harry said, he knew what he was suggesting was risky but he needed to find out what Draco was hiding and he couldn't allow any more delays.

"What do you think we'll find there?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't miss a beat, "Answers mate, we're finally going to get some fucking answers."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Hi everyone! So here's the new chapter and it's a long one. I hope you enjoyed it! If you did please review! And speaking of reviews I'd like to say thank you to **McKenzie Shea** and **iwasbotwp** for your reviews! I'm glad you find it intriguing and I hope you're still enjoying it! :)


	9. Of owls and old friends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's wonderful characters and world.

 **Warnings:** Violent scenes related to owls, mild swearing and mentions of death and murder. If you are sensitive, please don't read. This is rated M for a reason, if you aren't sure you should be reading it check the ratings guidelines or alternatively check out the other **Iron Girl Ruby**. She has written a T rated story called **Wizards Soulmate** , less dark but just as much interesting.

EMERALD

* * *

 **Of owls and old friends**

Hermione had slept rather well all things considered. Once she had gotten back to her hotel she had enjoyed a long shower and then taken a sleeping potion and fallen into a deep dreamless sleep. She had awoken in the middle of the morning refreshed and for a brief moment had forgotten the events of the night before. It wasn't until she was brushing her teeth that the memories of her parents and their deaths hit her. The shocking news that the lawyer representing the healer who had cared for them was dead jolted her. She didn't know what to feel. Was she relieved or pleased? The answer was no. The vengeance of their deaths was hers to act upon not anyone else's and if it were Hermione she wouldn't have killed the lawyer. He was just doing his job and Hermione couldn't justify an innocent life being taken.

Her thoughts were pulled to the memories of her parents and whilst usually she would force herself to think of something else this time she allowed it. The pain of what she had done would spur her into action as it always did. Her mother's face appeared in her mind and then her father's. The memory consumed her.

She had gone home before her journey with Harry and Ron during their final year at Hogwarts. She had set her parents down on the old couch of their cosy living room and had explained to them that she was going away to fight in a war. They had protested, yelled at her and even begged her not to do it but she had no choice. Hermione knew that Harry couldn't defeat Voldemort without her. Her parents didn't understand, they couldn't. Their only child going off to fight in a war involving magics they were still trying to comprehend and there was a good chance she might die.

Hermione had told them how much she loved them and they had said the same and then she had Obliviated their minds and replaced their memories with a false life. Straight after that was done they had asked her who she was and if she was their driver, it had killed her more than anyone would ever understand. She had driven her parents to the airport and watched them leave her forever. But none of that could prepare her for what would happen next.

Hermione had returned from the war and had gone to collect her parents from Australia and bring them back to England and their life together. But when she had gotten to their new home they had seemed so happy and Hermione knew she wouldn't be around a lot when they were back in England as she had to help rebuild the wizarding world. So she had returned to London without them and her friends had supported her. Hermione had gotten a job at the ministry in the International Wizarding Law department and had been doing contract work for the department of Magical Creatures. She had moved into a comfortable flat with Ron and they had even discussed getting engaged.

It was coming up to six months after her visit to her parents and she had decided it was time to restore her parents memories. Everything else in her life was going well but she didn't feel complete without them. So after six months of restoring the wizarding world and sorting out her own life she had gone to get them from Australia. But the reversing spell hadn't worked. In a panic she had rushed them to St. Mungo's. Her friends had tried to help, her then boyfriend had been a rock to her but there was nothing anyone could do. Her parents had ended up in the same ward as Neville's. They had been subjected to various experiments. It had broken Hermione repeatedly. Harry and Ron couldn't stand seeing her like that and Hermione knew it was causing a strain on her relationship with Ron.

So one night with the help of the Weasley twins and Ginny. Hermione, Harry and Ron had gone to St. Mungo's to break her parents out. When they got there they had gotten to the ward where her parents were located and were met by one her oldest friends. Hermione had tried to calmly negotiate her parents release but when that had failed she had begged, yelled, bribed and threatened. She had done everything to get them out and then was told why they couldn't be released. Her parents memories weren't coming back and the healers couldn't find a reason why, they tried everything. Hermione asked if they could be released and sent back to Australia. It would kill her to not have them in her life but at least if they were out there living lives that made them happy it would bring her some comfort. The healer had said no. They wished they could let them go back to their old lives but her parents knew too much about the wizarding world and they couldn't Obliviate them for fear it would damage their brains too greatly.

Hermione had felt so lost. She had just sat in the Healer's office unable to move as her brain racked through every argument she could present to win. Whilst she went through different scenarios Harry had spoken.

"I Understand they can't return to their lives in Australia but can't a wizarding family look after them. Muggles have memory diseases and they look after their family members with it at their homes. It's like Hermione's parents have got Amnesia."

Hermione had let out a whimper at Harry's words. She had been overcome by feelings of gratitude to her friend and felt a new sense of hope. The Healer had nodded his head and had given Hermione a reassuring smile, "We've been treating it as Amnesia, we even brought a Healer in who is trained as a muggle Healer also, a Doctor. He likes to be known by that title also. I'll have a word with him but he should be on board with allowing you to take Graham and Jean to stay with you. There'll be a lot of paperwork and inspections that will be needed to be done but it's nothing I'm sure you won't be able to handle." Hermione had hugged the Healer and then left with Harry and Ron, the sense of hope in her doubling.

The Hermione in the present was now sat on her bed in the hotel crying. It had been so long since she last shed tears but the memories were so vivid and the pain that accompanied them was so real and terrible that she couldn't control her emotions any more. The last part of the memory was the bit that ripped her apart every time. It had been the day after her visit to St. Mungo's when she had received unexpected visitors. The healers had told her that her parents had unexpectedly passed away, they didn't know why. They suspected it was to do with the strength of the memory curse she had used and that the magic had killed them. They thought _her_ magic had killed them! Her world had ended and the Hermione Granger everyone had known died that day.

Hermione shook her head and wiped the tears from her face. _I am not throwing myself a pity party. I've wallowed enough. I need to focus and use the pain to accomplish my goals._ Hermione stood up and crossed the room to the desk that was against the wall. She took out a quill and some parchment and wrote a note to her partner Yuki.

 _Yuki,_

 _There's been a change of plans. Trust me when I say I will carry on with my job but I need to stay longer in London for personal reasons. London is not a good place for our business right now, there seems to be a new competitor in town and they're killing the market._

 _I hope you are well and I'll see you soon._

 _Missing you as always,_

 _Rin_

Hermione checked the note, there was nothing on it that would give her away if the parchment was intercepted. The part about the killing might be a bit risque but Hermione needed to get the point across. It wouldn't be long before the Aurors started looking at known and possible assassins and Hermione didn't need her best friend getting caught.

With that done Hermione got up from the desk and changed into her usual work outfit. The clothing was all black. Tight black trousers that were flexible for when she needed to fight. A long sleeved black jumper with a high neck and knee high black leather boots. The leather was matte and sturdy. She covered herself in a long black cloak that had been charmed to adjust to any temperature so that she never overheated or froze whilst on the job. Hermione plaited her deep brunette curls and cast a spell on her hair to stop it from shedding. She didn't need to leave any evidence.

Hermione placed her wand, the note and some money into the inner pockets of her cloak and apparated out of the room. She arrived in one of the back alleys that led to Diagon Alley. Hermione covered her head with the hood of her cloak and cast a blur charm over her face so it would be hard for anyone to distinguish her under the cloak.

Hermione walked towards the public owlery in Diagon Alley. It was early evening and the alley was emptying as people returned to their homes. The murder from the night before had also affected the amount of people. News had travelled fast and the ministry hadn't been able to keep the press from reporting the news. Hermione had read a copy of the Daily Prophet on her way back from Smoke and Mirrors. There had been nothing about her in the paper so Hermione wasn't worried about press exposure.

Entering the owlery Hermione searched for the owner. The store was empty except for the hundreds of owls perched around the room. The inside of the owlery spiraled upwards to a round hole in the roof where many owls swept in and out, some were carrying their trophies from their night time hunting. Hermione went to the nearest perch where her eye was drawn to a small barn owl. The owl was beautiful but average enough to be inconspicuous for Hermione's task. Hermione attached the letter to the owl's leg. The owl bit her hand and nodded it's head in the direction behind Hermione's head. Hermione glanced over her shoulder and saw a sign displayed. The sign read Pay or the owl will stay. Hermione muttered darkly under her breath and went in search of the owner. She could hear voices in the back room and approached. Hermione thought she heard a familiar voice. Glancing into the room Hermione's breath caught. Stood on the far side of the room with an unreadable expression was her best friend.

 _Ex best friend_ , Hermione thought. For she hadn't spoken to Harry in nearly five years. He looked the same except he seemed to have aged. His hair was as unkempt as it always had been and as he moved his weight from one foot to the other his long dark cloak swayed revealing his frail frame. _Something's bothering him,_ Hermione thought.

"I don't understand why you're being so difficult Cecil, I have the warrant to obtain Goyle's mail and for the addresses he sends post to the most. This is official Auror business and if you don't do as I ask I'm gonna have to arrest you."

Although his tone was firm Harry looked drained. _He's working Goyle's murder. Of course he is! I bet he's working Bartholomew's too._ Hermione frowned as she thought this. She really didn't need her old friend getting involved in this mess. Hermione was better suited to dealing with it.

Cecil, the owner of the Owlery, nodded his head and turned around so his back was to Harry and he was facing Hermione's way. Cecil was a short stumpy man with a slightly hunched back. His hair was a thinning white and there was bald patch on the back that shined with sweat as he nervously fumbled in his robes. Hermione watched with slight surprise as the little man removed his wand and pointed it in her direction. Hermione's ducked out of the way but realised a moment later that he wasn't pointing it at her. He had aimed his wand at the owls.

Harry cried out in confusion and anger and then suddenly the quiet room was full of the noise of thousands of wings fluttering at once and the owls descended on Harry and Hermione. They swooped with a force that surprised Hermione and struck her and Harry like bullets. Hermione cast a shield charm around herself and got up off the floor to look back in at the back room. Harry was trapped behind his own shield charm. Unable to cast anything else whilst that was in place and glaring at Cecil. Cecil made to leave and Harry broke the shield around him to cast a stunning spell at Cecil. The spell hit Cecil and his body heavily dropped to the floor. The victory was short lived as Harry was suddenly attacked by owls. Years of having to save her friend seemed to cause the reflex of what next happened.

Hermione dropped her own shield charm and started casting repelling spells at the owls surrounding Harry. She made it over to Harry, her cloak getting caught on an owls talon and cast another shield charm around them both. Hermione looked at Harry and saw his face staring at her in astonishment.

"Shit," she almost whispered the word, the hood of her cloak had been knocked off and her blur charm was on the hood not on her, leaving her real face exposed. Harry had a look of wonder on his face as he stared at hers. He stepped towards her and uttered the one word she had dreaded hearing more than any other on her return.

"Hermione?"

* * *

 **Author's note:**

First of all I would like to apologise for the delay. I know it's been almost a month since I last updated. I've been swamped with uni work and just life in general. I want to say thank you all so much for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you did let me know in the reviews. :)

Secondly I want to give a shout out to my reviewers of the previous chapters, your reviews make me very happy and they keep me motivated when I get behind on my writing. :)

 **JuliSt** : Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it :)

 **Mckensie Shea** : I'm happy that you're looking forward to more and despite the delay more will be coming soon! Sirius will make the connection in a few chapters or so but I have a plan that some other key characters might figure it out first haha! :)

 **iwasbotwp** : Thank you for your review I find your theory fascinating! In regards to smell I honestly think Hermione's would be slightly different due to her change in diet and environment but that also means that the longer she's back in London the more her original scent will come back. Sirius's dog traits will come into the story at a later point, just not yet :)


	10. Friends reunited

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's wonderful characters and world.

 **Warnings:** Violent scenes related to owls, mild swearing and mentions of death and murder. If you are sensitive, please don't read. This is rated M for a reason, if you aren't sure you should be reading it check the ratings guidelines or alternatively check out the other **Iron Girl Ruby**. She has written a T rated story called **Wizards Soulmate** , less dark but just as much interesting.

EMERALD

* * *

 **Friends reunited**

Harry had started his day at a 10:00am meeting with Malfoy and his board of directors. The meeting had been brief and Harry felt rather pointless. Ron had grown restless quickly whilst the meeting happened. Malfoy hadn't provided them with any new information and Nott had stayed silent throughout. The only interesting part was when Blaise Zabini appeared and gave a description of the young blonde woman and a rather hesitant account of his encounter with her. Apparently she performed some kind of trance on him. Malfoy seemed interested in that, a little too interested but Harry had felt the same. Harry knew that dark magic wasn't supposed to work in the club. It was a standard security protocol in most places but Harry had been to a few clubs in Diagon Alley and he knew low level dark magic worked. The kind of people who did business in those clubs needed a place with slightly less restrictive magical security and Harry had no doubt that Malfoy's club provided that.

After the meeting Harry had tried to have a look around the premises and had used Ron to distract security but every time he entered a room or floor a member of staff was there to help him "find his way back to reception". Harry had never been to premise where everyone there was determined to not let him look around. He felt that something strange was happening in the old Manor. The odd green glow to the place didn't help dispel his theory either.

He had needed to get some kind of information from their trip there otherwise his boss was going to have a bitch fit. So Ron had caused a scene and been escorted to the security office in the building. Harry had gone to collect him and had spotted a pile of unopened letters with Goyle's name on the envelopes. He had decided to obtain any remaining post Goyle might have and after visiting Goyle's flat and finding no post there he had gone to the Owlery see if he could find any there. Harry was desperate for a break in the case and had hoped the Owlery would provide one. And that was how he currently found himself face to face with someone he never thought he would see again.

"Hermione?" Harry repeated getting up off the floor.

He stood in front of one of his oldest friends. She seemed to be in shock, Harry knew how she must be feeling . He didn't know what to feel. Whilst she was frozen he took the opportunity to look at her. She looked so similar and yet so different to how he remembered. She was still as short as ever but her frame seemed to have decreased slightly. She seemed so small compared to what he remembered and yet with her cloak swirling around her she looked incredibly powerful. _Maybe if her hair was down she would look more like how I remember_ , Harry thought. Her mane of hair was one his most favourite sights in the world. Currently it was tied up and covered in feathers. The feathers made her look slightly less threatening. But Harry knew how quickly his friend could react to situations and so he cast the disarming charm before she could apparate away. Her wand soaring into his outstretched hand seemed to snap her out of her shock. Her face flushed slightly in annoyance. Harry wasn't sure if it was directed at him or herself but he suspected it was the latter. She was always self critical, she had told him in the past it was how she self improved.

She couldn't do anything as the owls descended on them again quickly and she let out a controlled scream of annoyance. Harry cast a protection charm around them again. Hermione had moved nearer to him and Harry caught her glancing at her wand. Her eyes were moving rapidly around the room, Harry knew she was calculating a plan. Harry was suddenly struck by how different her eyes were. Gone were the warm chocolate brown he had loved instead they were a deep purple, almost black and seemed to sparkle. They reminded him of the night sky. Her stunning eyes focused back on Harry, "Give it back," her voice was low and the threat in it was barely concealed. Harry tucked her wand away inside of his robes and kept his own at his side. He expected her to react but instead she schooled her features into a perfect mask of indifference, Harry matched her poker face.

They both continued to stand there, waiting for the other to speak, the only sound was the continuous beat of thousands of wings flying around them as the owls tried to find a way through the protection charm. Harry tried to think of something to say but he was at a loss for words. He didn't understand what Hermione was doing in the Owlery and the timing worried him. He had learnt in life that coincidences were rare and Harry's gut told him this was not a coincidence.

It had been five years since he had last seen Hermione and there was so much he wanted to ask her, so much he needed to ask her but he knew he only had a few minutes with her he had no doubt that she had already figured out how to get wand back. He was going to have to suppress his feelings towards her and treat her like he would a suspect. Harry inwardly grimaced at that, he wondered how jaded he had become from the job that he thought this was the best way to talk to an old friend.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" Harry asked almost immediately regretting the harsh tone in his voice.

Hermione's face remained neutral but her eyes widened slightly in surprise at his tone, it made Harry feel even more guilty.

"It's an Owlery, I came to post a letter," Hermione responded, her voice was as indifferent as her face and yet her body remained tense as though she were waiting to pounce.

Harry could feel the start of annoyance creep in, "and you came all the way to London to post a letter? Or are you telling me you've been here the whole time?"

Hermione maintained eye contact with him as she responded, "I've been away and I've come back for work, i'll be gone soon. I came to Owlery to post a letter to a colleague."

Harry searched her face looking for some sign that she was lying but he couldn't tell. She gave none of the usual signs that she was lying but that wasn't saying much as she wasn't giving away any emotion. Harry didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know how to talk to her. He could tell she was having the same struggle as she opened her mouth as if to speak and quickly shut it.

Harry jumped on the chance to get her talking, "If you want to say something you may as well, we've got time," he waved his left hand towards the owls still encompassing them.

Hermione hesitated and then spoke, "I was going to ask why you are at the owlery. Clearly you're not here to post a letter."

She trailed off and motioned towards the still stunned Cecil on the floor. The fall had knocked him unconscious and he was emitting gentle snores. Harry didn't follow her motion, he wasn't taking his eyes off of her.

"I needed to speak to him about information for an investigation I'm doing at the moment."

Hermione nodded her head slightly, "The killings," she muttered.

"You've heard? I suppose it's everywhere now."

Hermione looked away and nodded her head again, a frown had broken onto her emotionless face. Harry could tell the recent killings had troubled her as much as him. His instinct was telling him this again was not a coincidence. Harry knew that Bartholomew's death would affect her. He had thought about her often over the last few days. Harry froze, _how does she know about Bartholomew? She said "killings" so she must know but only Goyle's has been released to the press._

Harry voiced his thoughts, he couldn't hide the worry in his voice.

"Hermione?" He asked, for she was still looking away and had now turned her face away, looking at the owls behind her.

"You said killings, plural. Only one of them has been in the press, how do you know about the first one?"

Hermione didn't respond. For a moment there was silence and then turning her head back towards him she spoke.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," her voice broke slightly with emotion.

Harry looked her in the eyes and stepped back, fear coursed through him, her eyes had gone an intense purple and the sparkles were mesmerising. Harry felt himself relax, his eyes unfocused whilst his shoulders slouched slightly and the thoughts in his mind quieted. A new voice spoke, soft and calm, _**give me back my wand**_. Harry had a sense of deja vu, he felt a lot like when he had been under Crouch Jr's Imperius curse and like that time he felt another voice respond to the strange calm voice. _No, I don't think I will._ Harry's eyes started to focus back on the room and he saw Hermione, she was frowning again and her mouth had curled slightly as though she was snarling. The voice came back, firmer this time, _**I will not say it again, give me back my wand!**_ Harry removed Hermione's wand from his robe. Hermione relaxed and stepped forward to take it back but Harry pointed it at her again as his mind cleared completely.

"Come on Hermione, you know me better than that, if the Imperius curse doesn't work on me do you really think your weird eye magic will?"

She didn't respond so Harry continued, his anger starting to come out, "Well I suppose after all this time you've forgotten although-"

Harry halted mid sentence. Something Sirius had said to him the previous night came back to him.

"Hermione, last night Gregory Goyle was killed. A blonde woman was seen running from the scene of his death. She was also seen in a club with Blaise Zabini. She had eyes just like yours. I interviewed Blaise earlier today and he informed me that the young woman had placed him in some kind of trance and forced him to tell her about Bartholomew's death. Now I'm finding it hard to believe that you don't have something to do with this. In fact I would go as far as to say it was you who entranced Zabini!"

Excitement mingled with dread, filled Harry. He might finally be catching a break in the case although at what cost he wasn't sure.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes widened in shock but it didn't seem sincere.

"Think what you're accusing me off!"

Harry frowned at her and felt the annoyance trickle into his mix of emotions again.

"Cut the bullshit Hermione, I don't need anymore of your lies." Harry's remark seemed to snap something in Hermione and her act of incredulity broke.

Her own anger came through and her voice rose as she spoke, "I have not lied to you! I had nothing to do with Goyle's death or Bartholomew's for that matter. I am here for work! Nothing else."

Harry scoffed at that, "I find that hard to believe Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "I've told you the truth if you don't believe me then that's fine. Just give me my wand and i'll be gone."

Now it was Harry who wanted to roll his eyes at her, "You know I can't let you go. If you didn't have anything to do with the killing's you're still a witness and I need a statement and you have to give me one. I have grounds to arrest you."

Harry knew that last part of what he said would cause a reaction but he knew that if he kept pushing she was bound to snap.

"You won't arrest me, I won't let you. Harry I came back here to do a job, I don't want anything to do with what's going on here. I just want to get my work done and go home. That's all."

The annoyance in Harry had now turned to rage and hurt from her comment, "This is your home. At least it used to be before you left!"

The accusation was clear. Hermione looked away, her face seemed to slack slightly as she absorbed what he said. He could see her internally battling herself. Finally she spoke again, her words careful as though she had thought them through before speaking.

"Harry, this was my home but it's not anymore. I have a new life and I'm happy again. I don't want to jeopardise that and going on a revenge spree though London would do just that," she paused and looked at Harry, "I did go to Smoke and Mirrors last night and it was to get information. I didn't know about Bartholomew until last night and Goyle was just a freak chance."

Harry searched her face for the second time that night, he wanted to believe her but he just wasn't sure.

"What were you getting information on?"

Hermione shook her head and the frustration crept back onto her face. "I can't tell you that."

Harry sighed, "How can I believe you? I don't even know who you are anymore! How do I know you weren't there for some other reason? How do I know you're not behind these deaths?"

Hermione looked at the owls again, "You can't and you're right you don't know me anymore but I can prove I had nothing to do with these killings. I work for a private intelligence agency, I've been sent to gather intelligence for an investigation we're doing at the minute. It's not dissimilar to the work you do, just mines not for a government. I can give you a contact number at my company and they can provide documents to prove why i'm here. That's the best I can do."

Harry's mind realed. Hermione was a spy, the thought didn't surprise him, he imagined she suited the job well.

He nodded, "I want those documents. Don't think of leaving London, I'm going to have a trace placed on your wand. I didn't do it when you left the first time because I thought you would come back but I know better now."

Hermione flushed again at his remark and Harry threw her wand to her. She caught it held it upwards, looking at the owls still manically swooping around. Harry had a sudden thought, he needed to keep tabs on Hermione but he also didn't want to miss this opportunity to get her back in his life. He knew a lot had happened and a lot had changed but she was family to him, she was his sister and he wasn't going to lose her again.

"You said you work for an intelligence agency. I need your help on this case-"

Hermione started to protest.

"-I know this has nothing to do with you but we have no leads and something strange is happening at Malfoy's law firm. You're the smartest person I've ever met and I could do with your input. You want me to believe you aren't involved in theses killings? Help me solve them then."

Harry hoped she would say yes. If she helped him he could keep an eye on her and maybe get to know her again.

"I honestly don't care whether you believe me or not."

Harry openly showed his scepticism at that remark.

"I know you've changed but not that much. You don't want me to think you're a killer and you don't want the family thinking that either."

Harry saw her wince when he mentioned the family but that quickly turned into a face of pure rage.

"Why would I care? Everyone already thinks that of me!"

Harry was shocked, "What? Nobody thinks that! Hermione, nobody blames you for what happened to your parents!"

Hermione looked away, her wand hand trembled slightly and she lowered it holding it to her chest.

"I do," she muttered quietly.

"Hermione, all they ever say about you is how much they miss you! Ginny still mentions you all the time, not a day goes by that I don't think about you and even Ron wants you back! Our family has changed a lot since you've been gone and there's a lot I have to tell you but one thing that has never changed is how we feel about you."

Harry stepped forward as he spoke, he looked at her earnestly and gently reached out and touched her arm lightly, she jumped and looked at him warily her guard back in place.

"Herms, I love you, you're my best friend, you're my sister. Whatever's happened, whatever's going on I want to help you. You didn't let me last time, please let me try this time."

Hermione searched his face, her own appearing as though she wanted to believe him but didn't know how to.

She hesitantly asked, "Even after everything I did? Ron wants to talk to me? Let alone know me after _that_?"

Harry sighed, "It's been five years, they've gotten over it."

Harry paused and then a slow smirk appeared on his face; Hermione looked startled by his change in emotion.

"They're still married you know, although she made him have another commitment ceremony to prove it."

The wariness left Hermione's face as she rolled her eyes at that.

"Of course she did."

They exchanged a knowing smirk to each other and for that moment it was as though they had not been separated for five years, it was as though they were 16 again and talking about idle gossip they had heard at school.

Hermione broke the moment first and looked around at their surroundings.

"Ok, if I'm going to help you first we need to get out of here and get Cecil."

Harry nodded, "Not sure how we do that."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and Harry found himself enjoying the sight more every time she did it.

"Sometimes I think you forget you're a wizard."

She pointed her wand at the Shield charm and it expanded to include Cecil.

"Just grab him and apparate him to your department."

Harry bent to grab Cecil and looked back at Hermione, "Will you let me help you?"

Hermione nodded curtly, her face neutral again.

"Get in touch with my contact, I want you to have proof that I have no part in what's going on at the minute. When you have that send an owl to this Owlery to the name Mr C Shanks, I'll reply with when we can meet. I will help you this one time but that's it and on the condition that you tell no one of my return."

Harry nodded his head and couldn't help the small smile that tugged on his lips, she was back, his old friend was back. Harry secured Cecil and looking at Hermione once more he felt hope for the first time in a long time and with that he apparated away.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Why hello! I know it's been aaaaages but my reason is the usual, uni+life=busy Emerald. I hope you like the new chapter. I wanted to give you all a longer one because I thought I should try and make up for the delay. As always I want to thank my lovely reviewers. I was BOTWP, Brian1972 and JuliSt I'm glad you all liked it. In answer to your queries, I hope Harry keeps her secret, he said he would, for now…. MWAHAHA. I understand the whole some magic works and some doesn't being a bit confusing but there is a purpose and it's all part of a greater plot point. Haha and yes I love a cliffhanger although I've not put one in this chapter so I better get to work on the next one! :)

If you like it please review, flames aren't allowed but reviews are amazing! I can not express how much they mean to me. My writer's block has been ridiculous this last month and when I've found time to write it's been hard but I've kept rereading your lovely comments and it's kept me motivated. So thank you all so much. I also need to shout out to my followers and the wonderful people who have favorited this story. Every time I get a notification saying I have a new follow/favourite it makes me write a bit more and just knowing you all like this story is beyond words amazing so thank you so much!

Now that I've been all gooey and expressed my love I'm going to work on the next chapter, see you all soon :)

Emerald


	11. reservoirs and reconciliation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's wonderful characters and world.

 **Warnings:** Violent scenes related to owls, mild swearing and mentions of death and murder. If you are sensitive, please don't read. This is rated M for a reason, if you aren't sure you should be reading it check the ratings guidelines or alternatively check out the other **Iron Girl Ruby**. She has written a T rated story called **Wizards Soulmate** , less dark but just as much interesting.

EMERALD

* * *

 **Reservoirs and** **reconciliation**

The first thing Hermione did after the incident at the Owlery was contact her agency. They had been incredibly understanding. Hermione wasn't the first agent to have to admit to local law enforcement that the agency existed. Because Hermione was an intelligence agent and not one of their assassins it meant they could send her actual work file of what she did. Although it was dramatically edited, it just looked like Hermione did some light surveillance for the Ministry of Magic in Japan. This was not the case but it would make her seem law abiding and legit to Harry and that was all she needed at the moment.

Hermione had received an owl from Harry a few nights after their surprise meeting. He had contacted her agency and they had confirmed her reasons for being in London. She knew it didn't give her an alibi but it proved to Harry that what she had told him was true. It also allowed her agency to tell him that if he tried to arrest her the agency would extradite her. The case would be taken to the International Wizengamot as Hermione was a resident of Japan and had given up her British Citizenship. Her agency would never allow the case to reach that far and Hermione's agency had let Harry know all of this. Hermione knew they would and that's why she told Harry to contact them. It would secure her secret. If Harry told anyone she was back he would do so knowing she would leave straight away and he would never see her again.

So Harry had assured her in his letters that he wouldn't as long as she worked with him. His persistence didn't surprise Hermione, it didn't thrill her either. She didn't know how to feel about reuniting with her ex best friend. Before she left she and Harry had been fine. Well as fine as Hermione could be with anyone at that time. They had always had such a strong relationship and if anyone could tempt her back into her old life it was Harry. Even after all the years she had been gone the instinct to trust him and look after him was still strong.

Once Harry and Cecil had apparated away from the owlery the owls had returned to normal. It seemed that they only attacked to protect Cecil and once he was gone and they had no one to protect they went back to how they were before. Hermione had avoided the owl she had gone to before and instead approached one of the younger, eager owls and bribing it with owl treats convinced it to take her letter. What she hadn't expected was a week later for the owl to turn up at her hotel and deliver her letter back to her. It wasn't worrying at all but it did confuse Hermione as it meant Yuki must be on a job and untraceable but Hermione knew Yuki wasn't scheduled for any assignments apart from their current one. Hermione was concerned for her friend but she had more pressing issues.

She needed to speak to Harry. It had been a week since the night at the Owlery. When she had been tailing Mathilda she had noticed that she disappeared for 4 hours every evening. The first 2 nights Hermione hadn't been able to find her but on the third night she had located her. Mathilda was going to Malfoy's Manor. Harry was right something odd was going on there. Hermione had managed to get onto the grounds but she couldn't get into the Manor, it was heavily protected by a combination of trolls, wizards and some kind of magic enchantment that seemed to weaken her magic.

Hermione had also heard some kind of creature make a roaring noise. Hermione wasn't sure what it was although it had sounded familiar but it had also sounded large and near so she had bolted from the Manor. She had written her findings in a letter to Harry and had agreed to meet with him. He needed her help to solve the murders and she needed his to get Mathilda. Even though Hermione had not wanted to catch up on the people she used to knows current lives she needed to now and Harry was an excellent source. Hermione had been surprised that Harry wanted to work with her. She had been surprised that he still thought of her and that Ron had forgiven her. She wasn't sure what she had done warranted forgiveness especially as what he had done was much worse but it was better that there were no hard feelings.

Hermione took out the last letter Harry had sent, it confirmed the time and place they were to meet at. She was currently sitting on a bench at the edge of a reservoir in the east of England. It was a sunny day and although there was a chill to the air the scenery reminded her of how beautiful her home land could be sometimes. She had arranged to meet Harry there in about 10 minutes. She watched the ducks play and the swans glide across the water in front of her. The reservoir was so tranquil and apart from two joggers in the distance on the other side of the reservoir Hermione was completely alone.

The quiet was a lovely treat after the busy noise of London. Hermione's day had been long. She had been tailing Mathilda for an entire week. The routine had become monotonous and she hadn't learnt much more after the night at the Manor. The information she had gathered had encouraged her to meet Harry sooner than she had planned but all she wanted at that moment was a long bath and an even longer nap. She was ready to do both those things and had the not bothered to disguise herself, there was no one for miles around and although she coudn't be sure she highly doubted the two joggers were wizards. She had never seen wizards exercise unless it was on a broomstick.

Hermione tracked the joggers with her eyes, they were doing the full circuit. She couldn't tell much about them except that they were almost identical in size and shape but otherwise their clothing covered them. Hermione watched them run until she saw a shadow cross the ground in front of her. Turning to the right she watched as Harry sat down next to her.

"Hi," he said glancing round the reservoir.

She could tell he was looking for any signs of a trap, his eyes lingered on the two joggers and he turned back to face Hermione.

"Hello Harry, don't worry you're perfectly safe. This place is nice and private, well usually it is."

Hermione motioned her head towards the joggers. They were coming up her way now. Harry looked at them again and then suddenly shot up.

"I fancy a walk. Can we walk?"

Hermione frowned at his weird behaviour but decided it was a lovely day and she wouldn't mind a walk.

They set off around the reservoir and then suddenly Harry veered sharply left and went down a narrow hikers path. Hermione paused at the entrance to the route.

"Harry what are you doing?"

Harry turned back to Hermione and grabbed her hand pulling her towards him. Hermione acted on reflex and twisted his arm until she heard a loud crack. Harry looked at her in shock and then did his best to hold in a scream of pain as he stared at his now broken arm.

"Hermione, what the fuck? You broke my arm!"

Hermione stepped back from him.

"You tried to take me somewhere. Are you trying to arrest me? I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that. Did you not understand what my agency told you?" She asked incredulously.

Harry looked pained and exasperated, "I pulled you because I _have_ been listening to you! You told me that you didn't want anyone to know that you're here and right now the Weasley twins are about two minutes away from reaching us. So unless you want a reunion I suggest you get out of here."

Hermione listened carefully and could hear the distant sound of running. She didn't understand why the twins were here. Clearly from Harry's behaviour they weren't there on his behalf but she also didn't understand why they hadn't apparated to them. _Well if they're going to take their time I may as well fix what I've broken_ , Hermione thought.

"Come here," Hermione took Harry's arm and cast a healing charm.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry panted.

"You need to go."

Hermione stood firm.

"And leave you? You clearly didn't ask them to be here so someone else has sent them and I want to know why. What if someone knows I'm here."

Harry looked exasperated again, "No one knows!"

Hermione didn't move. The sound of running had grown quieter which meant the twins had slowed down so that they had the element of surprise to catch them. Hermione wasn't going anywhere, she needed to know whether Harry had really not told anyone. Harry could clearly tell what was going through her mind because he sighed and then removed something from his cloak. He threw the object at her.

"Here, you're so short you won't even have to crouch to wear it."

Hermione flipped him the middle finger for that comment and Harry gave her brief smile although it was somewhat marred by the worry in his eyes as he stared at the entrance way to their path. Hermione cloaked herself in the invisibility cloak.

The Weasley twins rounded the corner and stopped short when they saw Harry on his own. Hermione found the sight of them in muggle sportswear to be one of the oddest sights had ever seen. They looked uncomfortable to be wearing it too. The caps on their heads covered their hair and they had hardly any skin on show.

"Hey Harry," Fred started.

"What you doing all the way out here?" George finished.

"I could ask you the same thing," Harry replied, "But I'd rather know why you're following me."

The twins didn't even try to play innocent and Hermione found herself oddly admiring that.

"Look mate it wasn't our choice, it's just Ginny said you've been getting lots of letters recently and sending them at odd times of the night. Anyway she found one of them and it said to meet you here."

George rushed through his words clearly not comfortable being the messenger. He looked at Fred to continue, with some trepidation Fred did.

"And then she told Sirius and well you know how he is. Especially about Ginny and he sort of," Fred paused and looked at George but George held up his hands and shook his head making it clear he didn't want to say it.

Fred very quickly continued, "Sort of convinced her that you were having an affair."

Harry paled and involuntarily took a step back as though he had been hit. He looked winded. Hermione felt sorry for him. What the hell had been going on whilst she was gone? Since when were Ginny and Sirius best friends? Hermione could feel a headache starting to form but she knew it was nothing compared to what Harry must be feeling.

"So now you've seen me here with a woman who isn't Ginny, I suppose you're going to tell her and _Sirius_ ," Harry spat the name, venom in his voice.

The twins looked as uncomfortable as Harry had at the beginning of their conversation.

"We don't want to mate but-" George spoke but Fred cut him off.

"We don't have to."

George looked at Fred in surprise. Hermione was starting to enjoy watching the little drama go on in front of her, she felt bad for Harry but other wise it was quite entertaining and now she was witnessing one of the rare times the Weasley twins disagreed on something.

"Look at it this way. Obviously everyone knows he's meeting a woman here today so you're right we can't say that didn't happen but we don't know why. And from what Ron told us him and Harry only ever work so I don't see how Harry could fit in an affair."

Fred turned back to Harry clearly pleased with his theory but if he was expecting Harry to be grateful for his support he had gotten it wrong. Harry was furious.

"So you've all been discussing this? Does the whole family think I've been having an affair?" Harry yelled.

A flock of pigeons near them flew into the air from the sheer volume of Harry's cry.

George jumped in, "No, Harry of course not! It's just us, Ginny, Sirius and Ron."

Fred shook his head, "And Remus but that's it no one else knows."

George nodded his head but then frowned slightly, "Well I think Charlie probably knows too. He came back today and was walking into the kitchen where it was all kicking off as we left."

The twins looked apologetically at Harry.

"Great, just fucking fantastic. So I'm working one of the most bizarre murder cases we've had in years and no one bothers to think that perhaps I'm communicating with a source? And that perhaps the reason it's late at night is because dark magic is involved and she needs to do this in secrecy to be protected? No, my family decide that during one of the most hectic times in my life I have decided to go mad and risk losing a woman I literally fought to have in my life by having an affair whilst the love of my life is home alone pregnant with my child. Because of course that makes sense. Well thank you all, you really fucking know me!" Harry's wand had started to shoot sparks as his anger intensified.

The twins had backed away slightly.

"Clearly there's been a misunderstanding. But that's why we came." George said quietly, trying to attempt to calm Harry.

"We knew you wouldn't have an affair," Fred added.

"But if we didn't come Sirius was going to." Said George.

"And we thought you might prefer it if it were us who spoke to you rather than him." Finished Fred.

Harry had calmed slightly but not by much, "I would have preferred no one interfering and my family trusting me."

The twins nodded looking ashamed, "We'll go now."

The twins apparated away and Harry stormed off down the path. Hermione supposed she better follow him, she removed the cloak and held it in her arms as she followed him. Harry was getting through the path at quite a pace.

"Harry! Harry slow down!" Hermione called after him, "Don't make me stun you!"

Harry whirled around at that.

"Why do you even care?"

Hermione paused unsure herself, _why do I care? Do I even care?_

She shrugged, "I don't know, it's like you said at the Owlery we're family and I suppose family loves each other no matter what. I will always care about you."

Hermione could have said it with a bit more emotion but she knew that she meant it as she said the words.

Harry made a sound of disbelief, "You would think that wouldn't you? But as I've just learnt family can turn on you at any time."

Harry's face had contorted into a bitter smile.

Hermione returned it, "Believe me I know."

Harry sat down on the grassy bank near the reservoirs edge, Hermione joined him. They sat in silence for a few moments and watched a family of ducks swim by.

Hermione decided to distract him, "So what happened with Cecil?"

Harry took the invisibility cloak from her and twirled it around in his hand, "Nothing, he won't talk. I've left him with Ron. If all else fails we might have to slip him some veritaserum."

Hermione nodded, she knew it was illegal but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Ron and I tried to get into the Malfoy Manor the other night. We found the same thing as you, a lot of security and no way of getting in."

Harry sighed. Hermione knew they needed to think of a way in but she could tell Harry wasn't in the right frame of mind and she didn't want to push him and yet she also thought that maybe if he got it out it might clear his head a bit.

With only the slightest hint of trepidation she asked, "When did Sirius come back? Or more I suppose how did he come back?"

Harry's face was unreadable. Clearly he didn't want to talk about his godfather but he knew she had a right to know of the return of someone she had believed to be dead. Harry looked at with a mixture of annoyance and something akin to pride, it was an odd combination.

"You don't miss anything do you?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head and gave him a rueful smile, "Never. Come on tell me, I'm dying to know."

Harry looked at her skeptically, "You haven't researched it?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "A bit but there wasn't a lot on it. I know that the Department of Mysteries found a way to go into the veil and come back out but that's it."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, well it happened 4 years ago. You remember Luna?"

Hermione glared at him, "I moved away, I didn't lose my memory."

Hermione felt a lump in her throat as she said that. The pain must have been visible as Harry moved closer to her and his face stopped looking so angry.

He spoke gently, "Ok, so Luna works for the Department of Mysteries and one day she's at work near the veil and a stone appears out of the veil. Luna reports it the head of department but he doesn't think anything of it. Then a few days later another stone appears. After a month there's a collection of about 6 stones. The department still doesn't think anything of it but Luna recognises something about the stones."

Harry paused and saw that Hermione was absorbed in his story so he continued.

"She borrowed your ancient runes book you left behind and saw that the stones had symbols the symbols were letters and they spelt out the words 'I'm Alive'"

Hermione was riveted by the story.

"So Luna starts researching ways to enter and return from alternate plains. It took months but she found out about some kind of rope that can't be broken and she used it attach it to rescuer who went into the veil and then they pulled them back out of the veil and Sirius was with them."

Hermione frowned, she had never heard of a super strong rope, "What kind of rope was it?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, you'd have to ask Luna,"

Harry gave her a look indicating he hoped she would do that. Hermione ignored him and continued with her questions.

"Who rescued him? What was it like on the other side of the veil?"

Harry was smiling at her, "I knew my old friend was still in there."

Hermione gave him a sarcastic smile, "Just answer my questions."

Harry laughed and then the smile lessened on his face.

"It was Ginny. I was going through a rough time aft-after you left," Harry looked away again. "Luna told Ginny about her discovery and Ginny thought I needed someone to cheer me up so jumped on the opportunity to help. She helped Luna research and then when they needed someone to go through the veil she volunteered. She didn't even tell me until afterwards and I was so grateful that Sirius was back that it took me a while to realise how much she had endangered herself."

Harry stopped for a minute clearly lost in memories. After a few minutes past by he seemed to snap out of it.

"Anyway what else was it you asked? Oh yeah, what was the veil like? Well Sirius doesn't really like to talk about it. He said time was weird in there. Some days it went really slowly and then it would suddenly speed up. It made keeping track of how long he was in there really hard. He won't tell me anything else," Harry looked at Hermione the anger from earlier was back again.

"He's different from how he used to be."

Hermione nodded, "I know."

Harry looked surprised.

"I bumped into him in the leaky cauldron." Hermione said by way of explanation.

Harry's eyebrows almost rose to his hairline.

"Don't worry he thought I was a moody old hag." Hermione laughed lightly, it felt good to laugh it had been so long since she last had.

Harry looked interested, "Oh? Who else was there?"

Hermione remembered her brief encounter with them at the Leaky Cauldron.

"The twins, Remus and Ginny." Hermione looked at Harry, concern mingling into her words.

"Harry, why haven't you mentioned that Ginny's pregnant?"

Harry's face blanched and he couldn't meet Hermione's gaze.

"Shit. How do you know? Did Sirius tell you?" Anger marred Harry's face.

 _Hmm clearly he's got a serious issue with Sirius._ Hermione was quick to reassure him.

"No he didn't I could just tell. She's practically glowing and the guys were being protective about her. Plus you mentioned it when the twins were here."

Harry looked mildly annoyed and then sighed, "I was hoping they wouldn't do that. I don't want people to know."

Hermione considered that.

"Is that why you didn't tell me?"

Again silence stretched between them as Harry searched for his words.

"Honestly? I forgot."

Harry looked out across the reservoir and the words seemed to rush out of his mouth. "I forgot that my fiance was pregnant with my child. How bad is that? I don't know whether it's because of everything that's going on at work or if it's just something else. I haven't seen Ginny in so long. We see each other a few times a week but we're both so busy and honestly I think we're both comfortable with the way things are."

"Harry, I'm sorry. It'll be alright."

Hermione knew saying that wouldn't help much but she didn't want to see him in pain.

"That's the thing Hermione. I'm not sure it will. I do love her but i'm just not sure-"

Harry stopped and looked at Hermione. His face was so full of pain and so raw. Hermione did something she hardly ever did, she reached out and brought him to her. They sat Hermione hugging Harry in her arms and she felt him shake as the silent sobs racked his body. They stayed like that until Harry pulled back slightly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all that. I know you don't want to know about any of us."

Hermione gripped Harry's shoulders tightly.

"I've been an awful friend."

Harry started to disagree.

"No, Harry I have. There's no excuse. I needed time away, I needed to find myself again and I did but I should have gotten back in touch. I should have at least checked on you. You're my family. I know the Weasley's took us in but we were always still slightly outside but it was ok because we had each other. I know that I've let you down and I can't pretend that you didn't do the same but there's no reason to continue that. I have missed you. There's not a day that I haven't missed you."

Hermione had to stop, there was so much more that she wanted to say and yet she feared she had said too much and she could feel the tears threatening to spill. She would not cry in front of him.

The next thing she knew she was in Harry's arms and he was holding her and whispering comforting words to her.

"Why don't we start anew?"

Hermione nodded into his chest, "I'd like that."

Harry held her tighter, "I don't want to lose you again, not now I've got you back."

Hermione looked up at him, "I promise you won't."

Harry looked hopeful, "Even when this is done?"

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, "Even when this is done. I could be halfway across the world but I will still be here for you whenever you need me."

Harry stroked her hair, "That's good to know and convenient because I need you now."

Hermione removed herself from his embrace and turned so that they were sat opposite each other face to face. Hermione was always wary whenever people asked favours of her.

"Go on then."

Harry's face was a bit more serious.

"You're information on Malfoy could be what blows this case wide open but we need to look around the Manor to know for sure right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well there's a masquerade ball at Malfoy's tomorrow night. It's our perfect opportunity to look around the Manor. I'm sure there'll be plenty of security and it won't be easy but it's our best chance to find out what's going on."

Hermione considered it and shook her head.

"It's too risky. What if I'm recognised?"

Harry rolled his eyes at her.

"Sometimes I think you forget you're a witch," he said paraphrasing her, "Just glamour yourself."

Hermione made a face at him.

"When I looked around my magic didn't work the way it normally does. What if my glamour doesn't work?"

Harry thought her words through. "You experienced something similar at Smoke and Mirrors right?"

Hermione nodded.

"But your glamour stayed in place?"

Hermione hesitantly nodded again, she really didn't want to go.

"Well you should be fine then."

Hermione could already tell she wasn't going to win. If she went it would be a great opportunity to figure out what was going on and she didn't know when she would get another one but she really didn't want to see any one else. Harry was enough for now.

"Who's going to it?" She asked reluctantly.

"Ministry officials, celebrities, the usual crowd." Harry said unimpressed.

"Who that we know?" Hermione asked.

"Well Ginny will be there with me and Ron is going also," Harry sighed, "I'm not gonna lie Hermione most of the Weasley's will be there and Remus will be there, in fact all of the order."

Hermione wanted to shove him into the reservoir for asking her to go.

"So essentially everyone I've been trying to avoid. What a great plan Harry." Hermione replied sarcastically. "Can't I just sneak in and look around?"

Harry's look told her he thought he she was being naive.

"There is going to be so much security, way more than what you've been seeing the last few nights at the Manor. You're gonna have to be a guest to get in and then we can go off together and gather information."

Hermione thought it through and reluctantly agreed.

"Fine but I'm not talking to anyone."

Harry laughed and patted her on the arm, his mood had brightened all of a sudden.

"Well you'll have to talk to your date."

Hermione frowned, "My what?"

Harry nodded his smile growing even more. "You're date. I'm thinking someone who works at the Ministry. That way you'll look less suspicious."

Hermione now wanted to levitate him into the lake from a great height.

"I am not going with a date!"

Harry shook his head at her as he laughed. "Yeah you are. You'll stand out other wise and it will look less suspicious if we get caught wandering round the Manor together."

Hermione was not happy. "Well do I get a say in who I'm attending with?"

Harry just laughed in her face. "No but I promise they're suitable."

Hermione just nodded her head curtly, her hand twitched towards where her wand was in her pocket, she could very quickly levitate him he wouldn't even realise until it was too late.

"Thanks Herms," Harry said giving her a cheeky smile as he used her old nickname.

"Urgh don't call me that, just reminds me of that fucking owl," Hermione grumbled.

Harry grinned at her, he couldn't get used to her swearing but he found himself enjoying it. Hermione continued to moan.

"So this Ball, am I allowed to go in my work clothes or do you expect me to wear a dress?"

Harry just laughed and soon she joined in too.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Soooo I really didn't expect to being posting this chapter so soon but luckily for you all and unluckily for me my car broke down today and I was stuck in my car during a rainstorm with no battery left on my phone and all I had was my laptop. Which had no wifi or internet connection. But I did have all of my fanfic chapters on it so I decided to do some writing. This chapter is the longest one I've ever published and hope you enjoyed it. If you did let me know in the reviews. As always reviews are received with much love but flames are not.

I also want to shout out to two of my most loyal readers and reviewers, JuliSt and I WAS BOTWP, you both bring me a lot of joy with your reviews so thank you so much! You're honest, interested and just delightful and I really appreciate your support! :)

Anyway I'm going to edit the next chapter now and it should be up this weekend, managed to get a fair chunk of it written whilst I was stuck in my car. :( :D

Emerald


	12. Musings of a killer

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's wonderful characters and world.

Warnings: Mentions of death and strong language, if you are sensitive please don't read. This is rated M for a reason, if you aren't sure you should be reading it check the ratings guidelines or alternatively check out the other **Iron Girl Ruby**. She has written a T rated story called **Wizards Soulmate** , less dark but just as much interesting.

EMERALD

 **Musings of a killer**

The killer had been having a pleasant week. Nothing much had happened after the death of Goyle so they had acted the tourist and gone sight seeing around muggle London. Their room was now cluttered with tacky souvenirs for their family and friends. Their dad would especially enjoy the silly muggle snow globes. The killer had never really understood the interest in muggle decorations, they were nowhere near as exciting as wizard ones, still shopping helped pass the time. They had needed to lay low after the night at the club. Hermione had almost seen them and she didn't need to know, not yet. They had wanted to help, the killer knew that Hermione being back in London would cause her to reminisce about old friends but Hermione was getting distracted and wasn't paying attention to her old foes. The Goyle boy had tried to kill her and she had almost let him. It had outraged the killer, so much so that they had killed Goyle right then and there, rather than wait until another time with less risk.

The killer had hoped Hermione would steer clear of Malfoy and his gang but Hermione had managed to get herself caught up in all the mess. To make things worse she had now gotten involved with Harry Potter. Their reunion had escalated quickly and now Hermione was helping him investigate the deaths. It was all becoming a bit of a farce. The killer needed to stop the investigation from progressing and yet they thought it might help Hermione deal with her past. It had broken the killer's heart to see her go through all of that pain. Despite those sentiments the killer knew they still needed to go through with the plan. They had already been delaying taking action as they didn't want to encourage Hermione anymore by providing more deaths.

Tonight was the night the killer had been waiting for, they had the perfect opportunity to take out quite a few people on their hit list. They were running behind their schedule and had a deadline, if you pardon the pun. They had spent an entire week observing the Manor. They had looked at ancient maps of the layout and nearby land. The only way they were getting into the Manor was by attending the Masquerade ball happening there tonight. Whilst observing they had noticed strange waves of magic coming and going from the Manor and their magic had become unreliable whilst they were there. The killer had been tempted to look into it but honestly they didn't care enough, all they wanted was to help their friend.

But first they needed to get ready, they couldn't keep their date waiting.

 **Author's note:**

Hi there, so first things first this chapter is dedicated to Ruby. I know what an odd chapter to dedicate to someone but she asked and I owe her for letting me borrow her phone charger when I was too lazy to find my own.

Also I know this is a short chapter but I do have another longer one that is complete and I m planning on uploading it tomorrow however if you really want i can upload it tonight, just let me know in the reviews :P haha! :D As always reviews are wonderful flames are not, so no flames :)

Time for shout outs, my wonderful reviewers have been bringing me joy again! :)

Kk1999, Hi it's nice to meet a new reviewer! I hope you are enjoying the story and I assure you more updates are on there way :)

JuliSt, I **LOVE** your reviews! I think Harry was probably thrilled when Sirius first came back but it must mess you up a bit to have someone you thought was dead and that you grieved for suddenly appear. Ginny and Sirius's friendship will be explored more, I've started to explain their friendship but there is a bit more to it and that will appear soon. I think you're right and she is pretty desperate at this point. The war is over and life isn't as exciting and there's nothing to distract them from just being together and I think that encourages boredom and complacency and that can be quite terrifying in a relationship and make people act a bit crazy. All I can say is that Harry is very distracted at the minute and Ginny will be soon enough. I'm glad you love Harry and Hermione's convos, so do I! I usually hate writing dialogue but I love writing their interactions, I think there's a lot of emotion to cover with them and they both are a bit lost and need a friend.

I was BOTWP, I also **LOVE** your reviews. So many questions but all ones I am happy answer and equally happy be asked :) Okay so Hermione's alleged infidelity is something I can't answer but will be mentioned in the next few chapters, all I can say is it's all abit of a grey area. Charlie appears **very** soon, Slytherins are a secret for now as is how long Hermione's secret lasts. Ginny and the veil will be discussed soon. Do you think Ginny and Sirius should end up together? :P I really wanted this to be as realistic as I could make a story about magic and spies and I figured the way to do that was with making their relationships honest and that means that things aren't perfect but I'm glad you like that! I'm glad you like the slow burn of the story I feel it suits the mystery :) Don't worry I'm working on the updating more often, I finish uni for the summer soon and that gives me a lot more time to write. :)

As always a huge thank you to everyone who reads my story, to the people who favourite, review and follow, all of you are amazing!

Emerald


	13. Masquerade at the Manor

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's wonderful characters and world.

Warnings: Violent scenes and strong language. If you are sensitive, please don't read. This is rated M for a reason, if you aren't sure you should be reading it check the ratings guidelines or alternatively check out the other Iron Girl Ruby. She has written a T rated story called Wizards Soulmate, less dark but just as much interesting.

EMERALD

 **Masquerade at the Manor Pt.1**

Hermione had a bad feeling about the evening ahead. After her emotional meeting with Harry the day before she had gone into full research mode about Malfoy, his Manor and his business. Malfoy had opened the law firm five years ago, Hermione had still been around when it opened. She knew that Malfoy had converted the Manor into a law firm as his family's finances were almost all gone after his father's death. Draco had used most of the family's wealth to try and free his father but it had all been in vain as Lucius Malfoy had died during imprisonment in Azkaban. There wasn't much else known about Malfoy as he had kept himself busy with his many businesses. He co-owned the law firm and several small supply stores. A financial journalist for the daily prophet that Hermione had spoken to said that they predicted Malfoy would have earned back his family's fortune with in the next two years. The Masquerade Ball that was being held tonight was to raise money for Malfoy's law firm's chosen charity. This year it was a research programme that looked into using dragon's in medicine. Again like Malfoy there wasn't much information on the research programme.

Harry had arranged for Hermione to be the date of one of his friends. He had assured Hermione that the person could be trusted and that although Harry had not told him who Hermione was he knew not to ask any questions. Tonight she would be Silver Danko, a foreign minister's wife. No one would question it and if they did by the time they researched into Silver Danko she would no longer exist. Due to her fictitious husband being unable to attend the ball she needed an esteemed member of the Ministry to accompany her. Hermione had no idea who Harry had picked, she only knew of a handful of high profile Ministry people that Harry knew and none were appropriate in Hermione's mind.

Hermione waited nervously outside the wooded area on the outskirts of the old Malfoy estate. She fidgeted with her dress. It was a deep blue, almost black, strapless full length that hugged her figure. Hermione hadn't altered her body shape as she was planning on searching around the manor and if any trouble arose she needed to be in her own body as she knew that one and knew the spaces she could and couldn't fit through and her hand eye coordination wouldn't be off. She had changed her hair to a black bob and had returned her eyes to their former chocolate brown. She had changed her facial features slightly so that she appeared haughty. She looked like a typical aristocrat. Beautiful but there was nothing outstanding about her. She would blend into the background perfectly.

A long black limo stretched passed her and came to a halt. The choice of vehicle surprised her and brought on a wave of dread, _how tacky_ , she thought suppressing a shudder. There was no driver in it and it seemed to be magically operated. The back door opened in front of her and a voice called to her. "You must be Silver, Harry told me you would meet me here. I must say it's most unusual to meet so close to the Manor, I would have happily collected you from your hotel but Harry told me you preferred this and I know better than to question Harry." Hermione moved towards the open door slowly. Bending down she got into the car and turned to face the man whom the voice belonged to. Percy Weasley sat rigid in the back of the limo. He looked exactly how Hermione remembered him. Average height, average looks, except for his brilliantly red hair. Hermione had always had a weakness for redheads and it seemed an even greater one for Weasleys. She was having to remind herself that she had promised to stay in Harry's life and she knew that would be difficult if she killed him although she was very tempted too.

Instead she smiled benignly at Percy and affected a posh English accent. "Good evening, it is a pleasure to meet you. Harry has told me a great many things about you." Percy relaxed slightly and offered her a genuine smile, "All good things I hope?" Hermione nodded adding a light chuckle, "But of course, nothing but the best. I must thank you for accompanying me at such short notice. Unfortunately my husband couldn't make it and I would hate to attend the ball alone." Percy reached across and patted her hand lightly, "You're husband is a lucky man to have you as his wife and yet also an unfortunate one to miss seeing how beautiful you look tonight," his hand held onto Hermione's and he shifted slightly closer to her as he lowered his voice, "I do worry though what people might think." Hermione decided to play dumb although she knew exactly where the conversation was going, "I'm not sure I follow." Percy continued, his eyes slowly checking out her body, "Well you are married and I am newly single. People might presume.." He let the sentence trail.

Hermione didn't know what possessed her, perhaps it was that the whole situation seemed so surreal to her or perhaps it was the excitement of the mission ahead. It was probably that she was just going mad but before she could stop herself she heard herself reply, "Well I say let them presume." She practically purred at him and winked! Fortunately it was just as the limo pulled up to the entrance of the manor. Percy looked stunned and yet rather pleased with himself. Puffing out his chest slightly he got out of the limo rather quickly and went round to her side and opened the door. Hermione stepped out and onto a carpet leading up the ornate steps into the manor. She placed her hand on Percy's arm and they proceeded up the stairs. Checking their names off of the list at the door they entered the manor. The entrance hall held hundreds of floating candles. Statues of dragons lined a walkway leading to the furthest doorway on the other side of the hall. As Hermione and Percy passed them the dragons flapped their wings and blasts of fire left their mouths, the warm air sending ripples of heat throughout the room.

"A bit over the top don't you think?" Percy asked, ducking as he narrowly avoided one of the dragon's fire. Hermione smiled, "I think it's quite suitable after all isn't this ball in aid of a charity to do with dragons?" Percy looked slightly put out by her disagreeing but Hermione truly didn't care, he had always been her least favourite of the Weasley's not because he was rude but he just seemed spineless and maybe it was the Gryffindor in her but she highly valued bravery. "Yes, well, I suppose you're right. Ah now this is more like it. Beautiful." They had entered the ballroom and Percy was right it was beautiful. The walls stretched a good 20ft to meet an ornate ceiling covered in moving paintings of cherubs and angels. Gold statues protruded from the ceiling of angelic creatures and the ceiling seemed to glow. The glowing lights cascaded down the walls around large mirrors. On closer inspection Hermione saw that the lights were fairies. It was all so decadent and a stunning sight although Hermione did find the moving statues on the ceiling slightly disturbing with their spider like movements but overall it added a certain gothicness that Hermione appreciated.

Hermione was briefly distracted by her surroundings and in that time Percy had managed to get her halfway across the room towards a group of people. As they got nearer Hermione had to fight everything in her that told her to run in the other direction. Stood in front of her were almost the entire Weasley family. The twins looked incredibly handsome in their matching robes of deep blue, it was as though they had co-ordinated with Hermione. Harry stood next to them in dark forest green robes that hid his frailing frame and next to him looking stunning was Ginny. Her red locks had been curled in flowing waves that cascaded down her back and beautifully blended into her deep red dress. The dress was off the shoulder and flowed around her as though she were a floating flame, the effect was very dramatic. Next to Ginny was Mr Weasley, he was in standard black robes with his hair neatly combed, Hermione was so happy to see him, she wanted to give him a hug but that thought quickly left her head as Mrs Weasley flung her arms around Percy knocking Hermione slightly.

"Mum be careful," Percy scolded his mother. Turning to Hermione he asked, "Silver are you alright? Please excuse my mother, she didn't catch your dress or harm you did she?" Mrs Weasley's cheeks coloured slightly and she straightened her dark grey dress and gave her son a reproachful look. Hermione was tempted to let Mrs Weasley have a go at her son for his rudeness but she had a mission to be getting on with and needed to get going, "Of course she didn't but thank you for your concern. Mrs Weasley it is a pleasure to meet you, you're son is a very ambitious young man." Hermione cast Percy a look signalling that she was referring to their earlier encounter in the limo. Percy had the good graces to look away and then busied himself introducing her to everyone. The introductions were painful for Hermione, she didn't enjoy lying and pretending to not know people she had once considered family was cutting a fine line for her. But Hermione suppressed her feelings and got through it. She had to stop herself from smirking when she was introduced to Harry and she saw a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

Once the introductions were done Percy went to get her a refreshment and Hermione was left with the family. She didn't have to try much as Mrs Weasley wanted to know all about her. "So Silver was it?" Hermione nodded and smiled in what she hoped was a gracious way. "How long have you known my Percy?" Hermione didn't miss a beat, "Oh about ten minutes?" She laughed and the rest joined in. "Had enough yet?" Fred joked. "Of course not. I was quite nervous when the ministry set me up on a date but I must say they certainly gave me exactly what they described." The twins looked interested at that, "What did they describe?" George asked. "I believe their exact words were 'he's a high ranking ministry official' and 'suitable'." Hermione risked a glance at Harry he gave no emotions away but his lips twitched slightly.

The twins stepped closer to her til they were both stood on either side of her and simultaneously they ducked their heads so each one's mouth was at one of her ears, "Perhaps it's just us," Fred whispered in her ear. "But you don't sound too happy about him being 'suitable'," George's breath was hot against her neck. "Perhaps you should try someone unsuitable," Fred suggested. "Or someones." George finished. Hermione considered their proposition for a moment as she had always found the twins attractive. If it weren't for the fact that Mr and Mrs Weasley were stood in front of her looking mortified at the twins behaviour Hermione might have taken them up on their offer right then and there however she was determined to get her mission completed.

Slipping out from between the twins Hermione turned to face them, she started to decline when she saw a group of people approaching from behind them. Hermione suddenly really needed to get out of there but she was now trapped in a circle made up of Ginny, Harry, the twins and Mr and Mrs Weasley. She stood there helplessly as the group of people, almost all in tailored black robes, stopped in front of her led by her ex boyfriend. Hermione stepped backwards, warring emotions overwhelming her and bumped into Harry. She started to lose her balance but he steadied her and held onto her arm. He quickly leant forwards and in a low whisper asked, "Are you alright? If it's too much just say and I'll get you out of here." Hermione gave him a grateful smile but shook her head.

At that moment Percy made his return. "Ah Silver, here's your champagne. Now have you had a chance to meet the rest of the family?" Hermione sipped some of her champagne, she really wished she was drunk now. Percy didn't wait for a reply and continued on. "Right, well, this is my oldest brother Bill, he works for Gringotts as a curse breaker and this is his wife Fleur, she also works for Gringotts in international relations." Bill and Fleur, decked in coordinating silver embellished robes, greeted Hermione and she made a mental note to avoid them. "This is Remus Lupin, Remus works-" Percy paused frowning, "Actually I don't know what Remus does." If Remus was annoyed he didn't show it but as he started to respond he was cut off, "I don't think any of us know what Moony does, not even Moony." Sirius was stood next to Remus, amusement etched over his face. He was enjoying himself all too much and from the way his eyes kept scanning Hermione's body she could tell he was enjoying the view a bit too much too. Hermione had briefly checked him out, he was his usual ridiculously handsome self but he wasn't having his normal effect on her but that could be because there was someone else stood next to him who had almost all of Hermione's attention. "I am currently on leave as I look after my son," Remus finally managed to speak.

Hermione smiled at him and Percy introduced Sirius next but Hermione really wasn't that interested she only cared about one person. "And these are my two other brothers, Charlie who works with dragons and Ronald who works in the Auror Department with Harry." Charlie stepped forward and unlike any of the others shook Hermione's hand. Hermione thought the gesture was odd coming from a wizard as it was a typical muggle way of greeting. But she went along with it and was pleasantly surprised by the strength behind his handshake and that she could tell he was reigning it in. Forbidden images briefly flashed through her mind but they quickly left as Ron approached. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. Can I just get passed?" Ron moved her slightly so he could talk to Harry. She hadn't seen him in 5 years and that was all she got. She knew she didn't look like herself and was pretending to be someone else but she had hoped on some naive and ridiculous level that he would recognise it was her beneath the disguise. He didn't even check her out! Instead he moved her as though she were an object.

Percy was vocalising her rage as he berated Ron for being rude but Hermione decided that it allowed her to do the same so she gave Harry her glass and just walked away. She heard murmuring behind her and knew they were probably discussing her rude behaviour but she didn't care. Hermione saw that there were large terrace doors that led out into the gardens and so she made her way over there. Once outside she felt slightly better but not good enough and so she went for a stroll. Her walk was ruined by the loose stone path that played havoc with her heels so she took of her shoes and walked on the grass running along the path until she came to a pond about 40ft from the ballroom. Hermione sat down on a stone bench in front of the pond and tried to clear her mind. She managed to get a few peaceful moments before they were ruined by the presence of the last person she wanted around her.

"Good evening, I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting before," Hermione turned to face none other than Draco Malfoy. His angular face was even more pointed than usual and he seemed tired if the dark circles under his eyes were anything to go by. His general look brought back a faint memory or perhaps a sense of deja vu but Hermione couldn't pinpoint what it was about. Hermione went to stand to greet him but he motioned for her to stay seated and sat next to her on the bench. He extended his hand towards her and she did the same, he brought her hand up whilst lowering his head and kissed her hand. He held it still for a moment and seemed to be inspecting it. Hermione kept her gaze averted, she knew she had a few scars on her hands from the war but they were nothing that would give her away.

Draco soon enough dropped her hand moved his head slightly so that he was in her line of sight. "My name is Draco Malfoy, as you already know," Hermione wanted to laugh, he hadn't changed at all, still the same arrogant bastard. "This event is being hosted by me and I was involved personally in choosing the guest list and I don't recall inviting you." He stared deeply into her eyes, as though he was searching for something. He was suspicious, Hermione couldn't believe it, she was vaguely impressed. She had just been seen and met by her old family and they couldn't tell who she was or that she was out of place but Draco Malfoy could tell before even meeting her that she was a fraud. _I suppose it really does take one to know one_ , Hermione thought but she wasn't bothered, she could play his game. "Whilst you are correct that you did not invite me directly you did invite my date for the evening. Percy Weasley?" The look on Draco's face clearly told her that he already knew this and instantly Hermione understood how much he suspected her. He couldn't possibly know it was really her but he clearly thought she was an intruder and he was testing her now to see if she would give a different story from Percy. Hermione quickly recalled all the information she had about her cover story. "Yes, well I can tell you must have already spoken to him, although I do hope you weren't as rude with him. He is a ministry official afterall and if I'm not mistaken as successful as your law firm is it hardly measures up to being head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. I think you'll find yourself outmatched there Mr Malfoy," Hermione stood, "Now if you'll excuse me I must go and catch up with my date. I wouldn't want to cause any more confusion." Hermione turned abruptly and walked away with purpose and her head held high. Draco didn't try to stop her and Hermione knew he would have security watch her more. She was going to have to change her appearance again.

As she made her way through the ballroom she scanned the room. She needed someone who could move around the Manor without suspicion, Hermione spotted Theodore Nott over in the corner. She started to make her way over to him when a hand graced over her arm, "Silver, there you are! I must say you left rather quickly. I have been looking everywhere for you. Where did you go? I hope you didn't think my brother was too rude. I am deeply sor-" Hermione cut him off, "Percy, I am fine, although I am slightly parched, you wouldn't mind getting me a drink would you?" She looked up at him through her lashes and smiled slowly whilst she pressed her body against his slightly so that their body heat radiated, she had become quite cold after her visit to the garden and Percy was like a tall radiator. "N-n-no, of course," he said stumbling over his words slightly.

As he left Hermione turned back to find Nott again, he was still in the corner talking to what looked like a group of old ministry officials. They seemed to be the same men Draco had been talking to in Smoke and Mirrors. There was a group of three women stood just off from Nott. They were all incredibly beautiful, especially the one in the middle, she was almost six feet tall and had a lean frame that was accentuated by her caramel coloured skin and thick brown hair. Hermione watched as the tall goddess scrunched up her beautiful face into an ugly expression and gestured in Nott's direction as she spoke to her two companions. The two women with her ushered her to leave the room with them and Hermione presumed they were going to the bathroom, she needed to follow them but just as she tried a hand grabbed her arm.

Hermione jumped out of her skin. Turning she was greeted with the sight of Harry. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump. I just wanted to check on how you were doing, you sort of stormed off." Harry let the sentence trail. Hermione went to cast a Muffliato charm but she felt as she cast it that it didn't work. Harry's subtle shake of his head confirmed her magic had no affect. "Dark magic doesn't seem to work here. Fred and George tried to hex Percy whilst you were outside and nothing happened." Hermione absorbed that information and glanced behind Harry where she saw the Weasley's watching them, Ginny was frowning and Sirius was practically glaring at them. "I wonder why," Hermione pondered. She continued in a hushed tone, "Don't stand so close to me or touch me we can't draw attention to ourselves. We're both being watched." Hermione inclined her head slightly to behind Harry where Draco Malfoy had joined the Weasley's. Hermione moved around Harry so that he mirrored her and could see the view behind him. Harry winced "Shit, what's he doing with them?" Hermione used so much of her control to stop herself from rolling her eyes, "Well he's probably using the pretense of welcoming them to this event but I would guess his real motive is to figure out who I really am." Harry had made his face impassive at this point but there was alarm in his eyes. Hermione continued, "We met in the garden earlier, he was very interested to know who I am." Harry sighed, "What do you want to do? Do you want to leave?" Hermione glanced at Nott quickly, "No, we're not passing up this opportunity, we won't get another one like this." Harry smiled at her, it was a big grin and Hermione couldn't understand what was possessing him to break his poker face but she knew it was going to cause them both problems. "Harry stop smiling, do you want the Weasley's to kick off?" Harry managed to lose his smile but the corners of his mouth were still upturned. "Sorry, it's just you said 'we', it was nice to hear you say, that's all." Harry shrugged and looked at her with a hint of sheepishness. She knew it would only cause drama but she couldn't help the small smile she gave him in return. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, don't be alarmed if you don't see me for a while, I promise I'll be around." Harry looked slightly appalled at her saying that. Hermione shook her head at him, "For Merlin's sake Harry I'm going to change my appearance, not have a shit!" Harry's face was a picture and Hermione just couldn't help herself she let out a laugh and Harry joined her. They laughed for a few more moments and then Harry glanced to his right and his expression sobered up. Hermione followed his gaze and saw a furious Sirius and equally angry looking Mrs Weasley storming towards them with a confused Percy trailing behind. Hermione took that as her cue to leave and left Harry to deal with that mess.

Hermione made her way into the bathroom and was relieved to see that the group of women were stood at the far end of the room. Hermione busied herself at the large mirror that hung over the row of sinks. Her presence hadn't disturbed the ladies from their conversation, in fact they didn't seem to notice her. It was probably because the beautiful woman Hermione had admired from outside was now crying on her friend's shoulder. "It's just so unfair, I gave up a shoot today to be with him for this event because I know how much it means to him and he doesn't even care. He just keeps talking to those old men, it's like I mean nothing to him!" One of her friends was slightly shorter and had bright blonde hair, she gripped the tall beauty and shook her slightly, "Brianna, you have to get over him! You deserve so much better, he looks like an overgrown rabbit and has the personality of one." The blonde paused, "Actually I take that back, a rabbit has more personality than him," the blonde looked at her friend with an amused expression, "Perhaps we should get you one?" The other woman with them laughed, she was the same height as Brianna and even thinner, her skin was a dark chocolate colour and looked so smooth, Hermione was tempted to ask what she used as a moisturiser but she knew now wasn't the right time. "You know if you want a rabbit we could always get you one of those special muggle rabbits," she lifted her eyebrows suggestively and they all laughed even Brianna laughed through her tears. "Oh Anna, you are too much!" Anna just shrugged, glancing up at the mirror, she adjusted her short hair and her eyes locked with Hermione. She narrowed her eyes slightly, "May I help you?"

Hermione pondered that for a moment and then turned to the witches with a smile on her face, "Possibly but I think the real question is can I help you? And the answer is yes." Now all three of them frowned at her. She continued, "I don't mean to be intrusive but as I understand it your boyfriend doesn't appreciate you and you want to leave him but you don't know how," she paused looking only at Brianna, she had her attention, "well I'm something of a relationship expert, it's how I got my husband and I'm telling you that you should get that man out of your life. Your friends are right you deserve so much better. I know Theodore and he is not worth your time, he's always been this way and he's never going to change." Brianna had started to cry again, she glanced at her friends. The blonde one spoke, "How do you know Theo?" Hermione looked at the blonde, "We used to be friends, a long time ago. He's always been this way, him, Draco and Blaise." At the mention of Blaise the blonde's lips curled slightly and she looked away, clearly she had some kind of history with Zabini and Hermione made a note of that reaction. Hermione carried on before they could interrupt or tell her to piss off, "Look I know this is none of my business but if you want the advice from someone who knows how Theo is you have to leave him." Brianna let out a sob at this, "Not permanently," Hermione added hastily, "But at least for tonight." Brianna again looked at her friends for advice, they both nodded. "You should make a bit of a scene though," Anna added. The blonde nodded and so did Hermione. A distraction would work perfectly. "Yeah, you should go up and slap him!" The blonde added laughing slightly. Hermione was weirdly enjoying the company of these women, perhaps she was missing her friends back in Tokyo, or perhaps it was just her lack of female companionship at the moment but she had a really strong desire to hang out with her female friends and put the world to rights over copious amounts of wine. Hermione tuned back in as the women decided on what they should do to Nott.

"I just don't think I can hurt him," Brianna said sadly looking in the direction of the ballroom. The others started to protest but Brianna stood by her decision. Her friends offered to do the task for her and Hermione admired their loyalty. "I could do it for you," Hermione interjected. The witches all frowned again, "I don't think the point would really work if you did it." Brianna said frowning at Hermione. "Hmm, that's true," Hermione paused for effect and looked around the room as though she were in deep thought, "Oh! I know, I can pretend to be you!" Hermione fakely exclaimed. Anna and the blonde quickly voiced their disapproval but Brianna continued to stare at Hermione. She looked relieved, "That would be perfect," her friends started to protest more loudly. She quietened them with a look, "Think about it, if it goes well then I break up with Theo without having to do it and if it doesn't I can always say a crazy lady was impersonating me." Brianna smiled for the first time as she approached Hermione. "We're gonna have to seriously glamour you," Brianna frowned as she looked at Hermione. "I don't suppose you have any Polyjuice potion?" Hermione tried to not be insulted and she did have some Polyjuice potion but she needed that for the next stage of her plan. Instead Hermione just shook her head. Brianna turned to her friends with a new look of determination, "Ok Ladies, we've got some serious work to do."

Ten minutes later Hermione had said goodbye to her new acquaintances after they had transformed her into a near perfect replica of Brianna, Hermione had taken note of their glamour spells for future reference, it would stop her from having to use Polyjuice potion for when she transformed into other women and Hermione was excited to test out the new spells they had shown her. It turned out the witches were all models and the spells were fashion industry standards. Hermione had asked them how they got the spells to work in the Manor and they had just looked at her as though she were mad. Although after Brianna referred to her as a possible crazy lady she shouldn't have been surprised. Hermione was even more confused by how magic worked in the Manor. She wasn't sure if the witches had some kind of privilege that enabled them to use magic in the Manor or if they just hadn't tried any dark magic. The spells they had used had included some powerful transformation magic so Hermione knew that powerful magic worked, it just seemed dark magic was out of the question.

The women hadn't been interested in watching the scene that was about to go down but they had given Hermione their addresses and asked her to owl them with all the details afterwards. Of course Hermione wasn't going to do this but she had assured them she would. Hermione strutted into the ballroom and noticed how nearly all the men turned to stare at her. All except for Nott, no wonder Brianna was so upset. Hermione had been instructed to go up to Nott and slap him and then tell him he was dumped. However Hermione had a slightly different plan.

Hermione walked straight up to Nott swishing her newly acquired long mane of hair behind her and kissed him firmly on the lips. The sound of gasps and a wolf whistle that Hermione suspected was from the Weasley twins filled the room. Hermione pulled Nott close against her and ran her hands through his hair and she felt his body melt into hers slightly. It had been a while since she had kissed anyone and she would have enjoyed the sensation if it wasn't for the fact it was Nott she was kissing. Hermione pulled slightly on Nott's hair and then parted from him. Nott looked stunned as did everyone around them. "Brianna, what's gotten into you?" Hermione stepped back from him and gave him a devilish smile, "I just thought I would give you something to remember me by," and with that Hermione turned and walked straight back out of the hall. Leaving Nott spluttering behind her. Hermione re-entered the entrance hall and took a right heading towards the mens toilets. Once Hermione reached the toilets she entered and locked the door behind her. Looking down at her left hand she saw the collection of hairs she had removed from Nott's head. Hermione produced a vial of Polyjuice potion from her bag and placed the hairs in it. The potion changed to a light green colour. Hermione looked at her outfit and proceeded to extend it and change it into a suit. So far her magic was working in the Manor as long as it wasn't dark magic. She wasn't sure if the Polyjuice potion would work but she hoped it would as it seemed to be wand cast dark magic that didn't work.

Hermione downed the potion in one shot and shuddered slightly at the taste. After years of taking the potion she still found it repulsive, even with the nicer flavoured ones. Hermione shuddered again as she began to transform and when she looked in the mirror she saw Nott looking back. Hermione straightened her back and unlocking the door she left the bathroom and headed left towards the west wing of the Manor. She knew the offices of the law firm were on the east wing and the west wing held private quarters, according to her research. But as no one lived in the Manor she couldn't understand what they were for.

Hermione approached a large door with runes carved into it's frame. They were Ancient Egyption by the looks of it. Hermione started to translate them when a voice spoke. "Password," a sculpture of a snake to the right of the door hissed at her. Hermione concentrated on the runes. They were a warning to intruders, warning those not invited would would be outed. Hermione guessed it meant some kind of an alarm would go off but she wasn't sure. Hermione tried to think what the password could be. Nothing was coming to mind, she was going to have to guess. "Salazar Slytherin." She knew as soon as she said it she was wrong. The snake statue just stared blandly at her. She suspected it knew she wasn't Nott. Hermione looked around the corridor for some kind of clue. The snake hissed impatiently.

"Nott," a voice called from further down the hall. "What are you doing?" It was Blaise Zabini. He approached Hermione and looked concerned, "what the hell happened in the ballroom? I thought you said things with Brianna were fine." Hermione was genuinely baffled, she didn't know what to do. She had no idea how Nott spoke and she certainly didn't know how he spoke about women, so she just went for the safest bet and stayed silent, shrugging her shoulders indifferently. "Come on man, it's not like you to be quiet," Blaise said frowning at Hermione. _Oh fucking hell, what are the chances I'm impersonating the one wizard who likes to talk about his feelings!_ Hermione thought, she couldn't believe it. "I thought we were," Hermione glanced back at the door and took a risk. "Look man, I can't think straight right now, I can't even remember the password to get through that fucking door." Blaise frown grew and then he sighed slinging an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Ah man, it must be bad if you're swearing," Hermione winced internally at yet another misstep on her part. Blaise walked them towards the door. "Enemies of the heir beware," he said. The snake hissed again and the doors opened. Blaise and Hermione walked through the door and Hermione almost fell over in shock. There before her, hanging from the ceiling, were dozens upon dozens of Unicorns. They had tubes protruding from their bodies, drawing blood from them into a large glass container. The silver liquid was mesmerising in beauty and yet horror of what it was. The worst was the unicorns weren't dead, at Hermione and Blaise's entrance they had all opened their eyes and the hope in their expressions was breaking Hermione's heart. She had always loved animals, sometimes more than people and right now she hated the wizards who had committed this heinous crime. Hermione had seen some awful sights but this butchery of such gentle and earnest creatures was one of the worst things she had ever witnessed. She did her best to hide her expression but when she turned to Blaise she saw she was not the only one who looked horrified.

Hermione realised that Blaise was now looking down at her instead of being on the same eye contact level. And when she looked down she saw her real body, her shoulder length brown hair brushed her shoulders. She was also in the dress she had arrived in. She looked back up at Blaise as he drew his wand. She did the same and they both pointed them at each other yelling hexes at the same time. However neither worked. Not even a spark appeared from their wands. Hermione had half expected that to happen but clearly Blaise hadn't and so she used that moment of confusion on his part to punch him. He fell back a step in shock and Hermione kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall to the floor. She leant over him and with one jab knocked him unconscious.

Hermione stepped back from him, she turned towards the door but it had sealed over and now there was just a wall in it's place. A shrill whistle sounded and Hermione realised her presence had set off an alarm. "Great," she murmured. She surveyed the room, she was trapped in a Unicorn slaughter house, with no doors or windows and an unconscious man on the floor, she couldn't use any magic and there was an alarm going off that was no doubt bringing the most undesirable wizards to her. Hermione was well and truly screwed.

 **Author's Note:**

Hello, I know it's been a while.. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. It's double the length of my other chapters and now things are kicking off with the plot it's easier to write. I'm not going to promise when the next chapter will be up but I will try and aim for soon.

I hope you enjoyed it, please no flames.

Until next time.

Emerald.


	14. Under the Light of the Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's wonderful characters and world.

Warnings: Violent scenes and strong language. If you are sensitive, please don't read. This is rated M for a reason, if you aren't sure you should be reading it check the ratings guidelines or alternatively check out the other Iron Girl Ruby. She has written a T rated story called Wizards Soulmate, less dark but just as much interesting.

EMERALD

 **Under the Light of the Moon**

Ginny was furious, the anger pumped through her body so strongly that at this point she wasn't sure who it was aimed at. It didn't help that there were so many people pissing her off. Her fiance was at the top of the list. He hadn't been home in weeks. She couldn't remember the last time they had properly talked and she barely remembered the last time they had sex. The only reason she could remember that at all was due to the little reminder growing inside of her. And although she was so happy to be having a baby she couldn't avoid the feeling of dread that seemed to be growing within her along with her unborn child. To say the pregnancy had been a surprise was an understatement. Ginny couldn't decide whether it had come at the best time possible or the worst. The day she found out she was pregnant she had been packing her belongings that she kept at Harry's place. They had been engaged for 3 years and still didn't live together. Ginny had tried to accept Harry's reasons for delaying them moving in, she had had been surprised when he said he wanted to wait until they were married to live together but she had tried to understand. She knew Harry had been struggling ever since the night of the battle of Hogwarts and when Hermione had left the parts of him that had started to heal were destroyed all over again. She had been patient but she was tired of never getting what she wanted.

Her anger was not solely directed at her estranged fiance, Sirius was seriously ticking her off. Currently he was heading towards Harry as though he was going to mow him down. Her mother was right behind him, equally angry on Ginny's behalf. Ginny was getting tired of their over protectiveness. She was a grown woman and had fought and survived a horrendous war, not to mention growing up with all of her brothers, she could handle Harry. Yet as she watched Sirius reach Harry and proceed to call him out on all of his wrongdoings Ginny struggled to conjure any sympathetic feelings towards her fiance. She knew in her heart that she loved him but she couldn't help feeling slightly trapped by her situation. She was only 23, she was so young to be settling down for the rest of her life. It wouldn't be so bad if she were a muggle, they didn't live as long as witches and wizards. Ginny was almost guaranteed well over a hundred years and the wizarding world didn't really do divorces, especially when the two people wanting one were war heroes. That meant Ginny would be stuck with Harry for at least 80 years.

Ginny suddenly felt nauseous and she knew it wasn't due to pregnancy. She needed to get out of the ballroom. Ginny turned to leave the room but as she did so Harry stormed past her and fled out of the ballroom with Ron hesitantly following behind him. Ginny turned back to the way she had been facing, she couldn't go outside and face Harry, not yet. She would talk to him when they got home but she didn't want to cause any more scenes, there had been enough drama for the night.

Ginny headed towards the doors leading out to the entrance hall. Ron had told her they were investigating Malfoy and his manor. Perhaps she could help, if she found some information it might help Harry solve the case and then he would be home more often and she could save her family.

As Ginny neared her the entrance hall Sirius suddenly blocked her path. "There you are! Why didn't you let him have it Ginny? He can't keep being allowed to treat-" Ginny brushed past him, cutting Sirius off. She couldn't handle listening to Sirius berate Harry anymore. Sirius seemed to realise he might have crossed a line because when he appeared in front of her again his face held a hint of an apology and he lowered his voice, "Look I know you hate it when I yell at him but he needs to hear the truth," Sirius crouched slightly so that he was face to face with Ginny. "I'm sorry," he mumbled looking at her earnestly. Ginny had to look away she didn't know what was going on with Sirius but ever since he had returned from the veil he seemed to be weirdly protective over her and had a habit of being incredibly intense whenever he was around her.

Ginny just nodded her head, not daring to speak and moved past him again and out of the ballroom. When she was in the entrance hall she wandered to the left and saw a corridor that seemed to lead to the west wing. It was unguarded which Ginny found unusual, she knew that this was Malfoys private quarters. Perhaps he thought that if he had guards there it would seem more suspicious. Whatever the case Ginny removed her wand from the hidden pocket in her dress and cautiously made her way down the corridor. At the furthest end of there was a giant door that was open. Ginny peered through it and let out a small scream. The walls were dripping silver, it looked as though they were melting. Chains and pipes hung from the ceiling and about two dozen unicorns were slowly trying to rise from the floor. Also on the floor with a unicorn horn poking through his abdomen lay Blaise Zabini. Ginny didn't know what was happening but she needed to alert someone. She turned to leave when she heard a scream from outside of the room. Ginny went back through the door she had been stood in and saw the door opposite the window was wide open. If the sight in the other room had shocked her the one before her almost killed her. On the floor lay the body of Neville Longbottom. There was someone stood over him. They seemed to glow from the moonlight shining on them. But then Ginny realised with a sickening feeling that they were glowing from the reflection of the moon on the unicorn blood that covered almost their entire body. The person looked up and Ginny did something she had never done before, she fainted. _It's not possible_ , that was Ginny's final thought before she passed out. For the ethereal figure that looked like an angel of death was her ex best friend Hermione Granger.

 **Author's note: Hello, I am back, I know this is incredibly short especially after the wait but I wrote this a while ago and I liked the chapter so that's why it's here, a longer chapter will be up soon (editing right now). As always reviews are lovely, flames are not. Thank you all for following this story.**


	15. Masquerade at the Manor Pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's wonderful characters and world.

Warnings: Mentions of death and strong language, if you are sensitive please don't read. This is rated M for a reason, if you aren't sure you should be reading it check the ratings guidelines or alternatively check out the other Iron Girl Ruby. She has written a T rated story called Wizards Soulmate, less dark but just as much interesting.

EMERALD

 **Masquerade at the Manor Pt.2**

 _I'm fucked, truly fucked_ , Hermione thought. She scanned the room for a way out again. There was nothing. Blaise lay on the floor behind her. The unicorns made whimpering noises and swayed from the ceiling. _Right, first things first i'm freeing the unicorns_. Hermione stepped towards the first unicorn and cast a releasing charm, nothing happened. _Great so none of my magic works_. Hermione would have to do it the muggle way. She reached up and tried to unhook the unicorns but the chains seemed to grow even tighter. Hermione searched the rig for something to undo. She was reaching up towards a lever when something whooshed by her ear. Hermione turned quickly and ducked as another curse flew at her. The door had reappeared and Malfoy stood there aiming spells at her. _How is his magic working?_ Hermione didn't have time to think she just needed to get out of there. She ducked behind the bowl full of unicorn blood. She heard a yell and then there was an explosion. "You fucking idiot!" Malfoy roared, Hermione had just enough time to see the real Theodore Nott stood next to Malfoy with his wand extended out and his eyes wide in horror. Hermione felt incredibly heavy and realised she was covered in unicorn blood, the weight felt as though it was dragging her down. There was a thud and the weight was too much. It was then that she realised that a unicorn had dropped down from its shackles and landed on her. Hermione let out a muffled scream and tried to remove the unicorn from her. She had managed to shift it slightly when it was suddenly lifted off of her. Hermione looked up and saw Draco levitating the unicorn.

"Granger," he sneered at her, "Or would you prefer I called you Silver?" Hermione stood up slowly and faced Draco. She went to speak but her mouth was full of unicorn blood. She spat it out and looked for her wand. It was a meter to her left. She instinctively reached out to draw it to her but remembered her magic didn't work. Draco let out a low chuckle. "And I thought you were the smartest witch of our age?" Hermione remained silent, she wasn't giving him any satisfaction. "Oh come on Granger, not going to speak? Can't admit you're impressed. I know you've figured it out, why else would you be here?" Hermione had not figured it out but she figured if she just let Draco carry on talking he would tell her. So Hermione just shrugged. Next to her the unicorn started to stir. _If only it would charge at Malfoy_ , Hermione thought. Next to her the unicorn got to its feet and stepped forward towards Draco. Draco didn't even look at the unicorn, his eyes wouldn't waver from Hermione. He casually flicked his wand and the unicorn went flying.

Hermione flinched at the sound of the unicorn hitting the wall. But she didn't have time to feel concerned or to think about its strange behaviour, she had more important things to find out, "How is your magic working?" Draco frowned at her, "Don't play dumb Granger, I know you know." Hermione wanted to say she didn't but her instincts told her that would cause her trouble. She just nodded and continued to maintain eye contact. She needed to get out of there, clearly she wasn't going to be able to convince Draco she didn't know anything. She would just have to confuse him. Relaxing her posture she gave Draco a smirk, "Look, I don't know how much longer this little reunion is gonna take, but my date is probably looking for me and it would be awfully impolite of me to keep him waiting." Hermione started to move forward. She paused as Blaise started to stir awake and Draco stepped into the room towards her. "Humor Granger? I wasn't expecting that. I must say, I am enjoying the new you." Draco stopped right in front of her and returned her smirk with his own, "Tell me, how was Japan?" Hermione stepped back, _how does he know where I've been?_ Hermione needed to get out of there, the unicorns were all starting to move on their chains around her. She looked into Draco's eyes and tried to use her powers. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them everything in the room had a purple glow to it. "Incredible," Draco murmured, Hermione agreed, _well this is new,_ she thought. Draco reached out his hand, Hermione flinched back and then realised he was trying to stroke Hermione's cheek. "Stop," Hermione commanded. Draco froze and his eyes widened in wonder. Hermione glanced around for a way out, she was worried her power wouldn't maintain. She looked around for an idea when a movement caught her eye.

The unicorn from earlier was suddenly between her and Draco. The unicorn scuffed its hoof against the floor and shook its mane as though it was annoyed. "What is happening?" Draco asked inching back towards the door. Hermione enjoyed the moment of him being the one with questions, although it was slightly marred by her not knowing what was going on either. Blaise was standing and aimed his wand at the unicorn, the unicorn charged, Blaise waved his wand but nothing happened. Hermione used the moment to lunge at Draco and punch him, whilst he recovered she twisted his wrist and grabbed his wand. The minute she touched it she felt a strong surge of magic run through her. The purple deepened. She levelled the wand at Draco, "Get out of my way," she muttered. Draco straightened himself "I wouldn't do that Granger, you don't understand the cost of using that kind of magic." Hermione kept the wand aimed at him, "it doesn't seem to stop you from using it." Draco shook his head. Suddenly time seemed to move incredibly fast as multiple things occurred. Blaise charged at her, the unicorn ran at the door to leave. Nott cast repelling curses at the unicorn and it went flying into Blaise. There was a pause and the inhabitants of the room looked in horror as Blaise stood there with a unicorn horn protruding out of his stomach and the unicorn lay dehorned on the ground. Hermione felt so bad for the unicorn but she needed to get out of there. She ran for the door but Draco kicked at her legs and she was on the floor, his wand still in her hand. She turned around and from the floor hit him with a knock back spell, he flew over her and through the doorway. She watched him land and saw as Nott started to close the door again. Hermione hit Nott with a stunning spell. She paused before leaving and saw the unicorn on the floor was still alive. Using Draco's wand she shrunk the unicorn and placed it in her hand. She didn't know what had possessed her but she knew she couldn't let it die. As her eyes started to lose the purple glow she pocketed the unicorn and summoned her wand to her and ran out of the room.

Once outside Hermione noticed Draco and Blaise were gone, _probably gone to get back up_ , she thought bitterly. There was still a chance her return would remain a secret as she didn't think Draco would want people knowing about the horror in the other room. However it did mean they would figure out Harry knew she was back. Hermione would have to warn him. She needed to get to him before they did but as she thought this she heard footsteps from down the corridor. She quickly ducked into the room next to the slaughter house and locked the door.

"Shit," Hermione jumped at the voice from behind her. She turned and almost fell over in shock. Tied to the floor was Neville Longbottom and above him stood Hermione's best friend."Yuki?" Hermione asked in shock. "Hi, I wasn't planning to see you tonight," Yuki laughed, stepping over Neville. She went to hug Hermione but stopped when she saw just how much blood was on her. Instead she just gave Hermione a pat on her arm and a rueful smile, "I should have known, you always have a way of getting into trouble." Yuki continued chatting as though she didn't have one of Hermione's oldest friends tied to the ground.

"Um, I'm sorry but what is going on here?" Hermione asked. She moved nearer to Neville, crouching down she felt for a pulse and was reassured when she felt a measured heartbeat. "Oh, I'm just finishing up some business," Yuki replied. She pulled Hermione up and gave her a warm smile. "I can see that, but what does Neville have to do with business?" Hermione frowned at her friend. Yuki looked sheepish, "Ok, so technically it's not work, more a passion project. It's just you've never gotten over what happened here and I thought I would help. Plus I heard about the court case and I just couldn't let them get away with it again." Hermione stepped away from her friend, "Yuki, what have you done?" The smile left Yuki's face, "Hermione you know. I know it probably doesn't fit your code but something is going on here. Clearly you've seen their butcher shop next door." Hermione nodded and thought of the creature in her pocket, she needed to get it to a healer. A brief image of a familiar red head went through her mind. Hermione looked away from her friend and glanced at Neville, she was alarmed to see he was starting to wake up. He looked at her with shocked eyes.

"Oh, Neville," Hermione sighed, she pointed Malfoy's wand at him and cast a stunning charm. "Ooh you got magic to work here? How did you do that? I can't even get polyjuice to work properly." Yuki moaned. Hermione glared at her friend she was angry and confused by her friends actions. Yuki, sensing Hermione's annoyance, just rolled her eyes, "relax I don't want to kill all your friends, I was just cleaning up some mess I found." Hermione snapped then, "Listen Yuki, I don't what's going on here but it's something bad, I need you to leave, they'll be here any minute and they can't find you. I don't know how long the magic will work, its not my wand. I can already feel it draining from the door and Neville will wake up soon. Did he see you?" Yuki shook her head. "Ok well he's seen me, so you can leave. I'll deal with this, meet me at my hotel, I'm guessing you know where I'm staying?" Yuki nodded. "Ok." Hermione went towards the window. There was an enchantment on it, she pressed Draco's wand against the window pane and she followed the magic that flowed through her and cast a disenchantment on the window. Yuki opened the window and climbed through it.

"I promise I'll explain everything, just don't get into too much trouble," Yuki paused as though searching for the right words, "Be careful with your old friends, I'm not the only one who wants them dead." Yuki nodded her head towards Neville and turned to leave. Hermione grabbed her arm, "Wait, are you saying someone else did this to Neville?" Hermione asked. Yuki grimaced, "I'm not sure what happened to Neville but I have a good guess, " Yuki looked behind Hermione. "I can sense someone approaching, it might be the person who hurt Neville, Hermione come with me." Hermione let go of her friend, "No, I'll see you at the hotel. I want to face whoever did this to Neville." Yuki started to climb back in through the window but Hermione held up Draco's wand and stopped her. "Yuki I don't know what's happening here but I now have some magic and it's strong, I will be fine. Now go!" Hermione motioned at Yuki with her wand and Yuki jumped down to the grass outside. Hermione walked back to the window and watched Yuki take off across the grounds. She quickly closed the window and made her way back to Neville. She was thinking of how to leave and keep Neville safe when she heard the door opening, she looked up expecting to see Draco and his gang armed and ready to kill her but was instead surprised to be greeted by the sight of Ginny Weasley fainting in the doorway. Hermione rolled her eyes, _great, just what I need_.

 **Author's Note: 2 chapters in 2 days, what is happening? haha! Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter. As always reviews are lovely and flames are not. I am so grateful to all of you who take time to read my story, it really keeps me motivated.**

 **Review, favourite, follow.**

 **Emerald**


	16. Harry at the Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's wonderful characters and world.

Warnings: Violent scenes and strong language. If you are sensitive, please don't read. This is rated M for a reason, if you aren't sure you should be reading it check the ratings guidelines or alternatively check out the other Iron Girl Ruby. She has written a T rated story called Wizards Soulmate, less dark but just as much interesting.

EMERALD

 **Harry at the Ball**

Harry just wanted the evening to end. In all honesty he wanted a lot of things to end. His relationship, his life in England, his job. He was constantly filled with a sense of longing for something more meaningful in his life. His days of adventure were long gone. The most interesting thing that was happening was the return of his best friend. Oh and that it seemed his wife was having some kind of affair with his godfather. _How could I have been so oblivious?_ Harry berated himself as he stormed out of the manor and onto the balcony. He looked out across the grounds and tried to process his thoughts. After of a minute of that failing Harry turned around and leaning his back against the balcony railing he surveyed the ballroom. Ginny had left and Sirius seemed to be ranting to Remus. The twins were expertly dancing with two beautiful women and kept exchanging their partners through elegant moves. Molly and Arthur were also dancing and Bill and Fleur seemed to be talking to a group of Goblins. Harry saw Ron making his way out of the ballroom doors. He couldn't bare to look at Ron, he knew if he did it would all come out, Ginny, Sirius, Hermione. He couldn't betray Hermione like that, he was still earning her trust back and he really couldn't talk about Sirius or Ginny, he couldn't even think about them.

"Look Harry, about Sirius he was out of line. I dunno what's gotten into him mate but-" Ron stopped as Harry brushed past him. He needed to find Hermione, she was taking too long.

Harry took the long way around the ballroom, careful to avoid any of the family. He made his way out of the ballroom and headed towards the west wing. As he approached Malfoy's private quarters he noticed the atmosphere seemed to change. He could sense something in the air, it seemed like dark magic. Harry saw that the doorway at the end of the corridor was open, as he approached it he noticed the door to his right was ajar. Harry peered inside and the sight before him made his heart stop.

Laying on the floor was Ginny and Neville and stood above them was Hermione covered in what appeared to be unicorn blood. Harry ran into the room and fell to the floor next to Ginny checking frantically for a pulse. All feelings of apathy seemed to leave his body and instead an immense feeling of dread and panic took over him. He calmed down when he felt the steady beat of her pulse beneath his fingers.

"She fainted," Hermione said quietly. She had moved to kneel next to Harry. Harry kept looking at Ginny, "Why is she here? What happened?" Harry had a sudden thought, "The baby! Is my baby ok?" Harry started to panic. "I don't know Harry," Hermione responded. Harry felt along Ginny's stomach hoping for some kind of sign that their child was alright. It was in vain. He glanced at Hermione, she was watching Harry warily.

Finally Harry looked around the room, taking in the steady breathing coming from the unconscious body of Neville near him and the worried face of Hermione. She was staring down at her hands. Harry's eyes doubled in size as he saw what she was holding. "Is that a unicorn?" Hermione lay the unicorn on the floor and enlarged it back to its original size. "Yeah, I take it you haven't seen the slaughter house next door?" Hermione said with disgust written clearly across her face. "No, I - wait, slaughter house?" Hermione nodded her head at Harry's confusion. "Yeah, I think you have enough grounds to get a warrant to search the manor and take Malfoy in for questioning. Take the whole lot of them, the bastards." Hermione's face was furious.

Harry watched as Hermione started to tend to the unicorn, she had ripped part of her dress off and was using it to stop the bleeding where the unicorns horn had once been. "Do I want to know how this happened?" Hermione glanced at Harry and he noticed her expression had turned back into her usual emotionless poker face. "I think if you go next door you will figure it out."

Harry could feel himself starting to get annoyed, "Well why don't you tell me what happened instead?" Hermione turned her attention back to the unicorn. Harry could see that she was debating something in her mind, after a moment she spoke. "Malfoy knows i'm back, my cover is blown." There was a hint of annoyance in her voice. This clearly inconvenienced her and Harry knew that to her perfectionist mind this was a huge failure on her part. However he found he did not care much about this as she was refusing to tell him what had occurred.

Harry knew getting angry with her was not going to work so he changed tactic, "How did you get covered in unicorn blood?" Hermione glanced back down at the unicorn beside her, "they all started to fall." Harry frowned, "'They'? There are more unicorns? And what do you mean by fall? Where did they fall from?" Hermione ignored most of his questions, simply replying "from the ceiling." Those words sunk into Harry and he stood up, he needed to see what was in that room.

"Harry, I need you to get Charlie, I saw him earlier in the ballroom. He's the only one who can heal this unicorn and we'll need him to help the other unicorns. Also you're going to need your aurors for the crime scene." Harry looked at his friend trying to process what was happening. "You know if I do what you're saying there will be no going back for you. I will need you as a witness and the family will find out." Harry searched Hermione's face as he said this. Hermione was frowning, something was troubling her. She looked at Harry and he could see something was worrying her, something she wasn't telling him. "Hermione," he started to say but she cut him off. "Harry, I can't be a part of the investigation. I mean I can help but I cant be associated with this. Things are complicated. If you bring me in then my mission and job will be jeopardised. I'm supposed to work in secret, I can't be outed." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Hermione, I need you as a witness." Hermione shook her head. "You have a whole room of evidence next door, you don't need me." Harry stepped back from her. He didn't understand why she was saying this. Why was she helping him one minute and the next she didn't want anything to do with him? What had happened since he last saw her in the ballroom. She had wanted to help him and he had started to feel like they were on the right track and now she was back to being as cold as when they were first reunited. "Hermione, what happened in that room?" Hermione looked away from him and stood up. She removed a wand from her dress that was not hers and started to Scourgify her dress. Harry knew that wand, "Hermione why do you have Malfoy's wand?" Hermione continued to ignore him and started to clean her hair. She glanced at the unicorn. "Harry, I really need you to get Charlie, I don't know how much longer the unicorn has. Also you need someone to check Ginny." Harry knew she was trying to change the subject and normally he wouldn't let her but he knew she was right. Harry quickly cast a Patronus and was surprised it worked, he sent the Patronus to tell Ron to come and join him.

"Ron will be here in a minute and will probably have all of the family with him too." Hermione nodded and made her way towards the window. "Woah where do you think you're going?" Harry asked reaching out for her. He grabbed Hermione by the arm and held her still. She went to shake him off but he was expecting this and twisted her arm so she couldn't move. "I know you think you're gonna get to take off and not come back but you're as in this as I am and you're helping me with this investigation whether you like it or not. Now you can either cooperate or I can arrest you." Hermione laughed at that, clearly amused at the thought of him trying to arrest her however after glancing back at the window she nodded her head. "Fine, but I don't want the family to know I'm here. Not just yet. I need you and Ron to concentrate on what's happening here at the Manor, not be distracted by me." Harry considered this and nodded. He just needed to make sure he told the family before Malfoy had the chance. Hermione went over to the far corner and glamoured herself so that she now blended in with the surrounding furniture.

Her timing was perfect as shortly after a startled Ron appeared. "Bloody hell Ginny!" Ron ran to his sister. "She's ok Ron, she just fainted." Harry said. Ron looked at him "What about the baby?" Harry tried to quelch the panic rising in him, "I don't know Ron, I need to get a healer and get her checked." Harry paused and tried to control his emotions, "Ron stay here with Ginny and Neville, I need to go look next door and-" Harry was cut off by a scream. "Oh no, Ginny, Ginny!" Molly came running into the room and fell to the floor cradling her daughter. She was quickly followed by a terrified looking Arthur. Sirius was right behind him, with his typical furious face searching the disturbing scene in front of him. Remus appeared then with the twins, Charlie, Bill and Fleur. All six of them stared at the various unconscious bodies with varying looks of horror. There was a pregnant pause and then the yelling started.

"What the fuck have you done?" Sirius roared at Harry. Harry snapped, he had had enough. "I haven't done anything, I came here and found them like this.," Harry all but snarled at his godfather. He started to reach for his wand and then remembered that he needed to get to the next room. "Look I need to go and inspect the next room. Ginny fainted and I need someone to check her-," Harry couldn't finish his sentence and just motioned towards her stomach. Remus knelt beside Ginny and drew his wand over her stomach. He sighed with relief and looked at Harry, "The baby is fine." Harry felt light headed with relief. He took a moment to thank Merlin and then snapped back into Auror mode. Turning to Ron he spoke, "I need you to contact the Auror office. Then find Malfoy, he can't have gone far." Ron nodded, frowning, "You think Malfoy is behind this?" Harry nodded grimly, "I know he is."

As Harry started to brush past everyone he noticed Charlie. "Can you have a look at the unicorn. It lost its horn, we-I tried to stop it from losing too much blood but I don't know what to do." Charlie nodded and quickly approached the unicorn. Harry left the room before anyone could stop him.

Harry approached the room next door and noticed that there was suddenly a door where there had previously been an open doorway. Harry pushed on the door but it did not open. He swore and tried a few unlocking charms but nothing happened. Harry kicked at the door in frustration and went back into the other room.

Something wasn't right, his family were all quiet except for a groaning from the floor. Harry noticed that Ron was still in the room. "Ron, what are you still doing here I need you to find Malfoy, this is urgent! I need to get in that room, it's sealed itself," Harry paused looking at Bill he had an idea, "Bill you're a curse breaker is there anyway you could try and get into the roo-" Harry was cut off by noise from the floor. It was Ginny, she was starting to speak.

"Mum, I did not hit my head I'm telling you I saw Hermione. Hermione was here!" Harry's heart stopped again for a second time that day. He looked around at all the shocked faces of his family members. They were all starting to look from Ginny to him. He didn't know what to say, he had promised Hermione he wouldn't tell them she was back but that would mean discrediting his fiance and whilst him and Ginny weren't exactly currently getting along he knew after the scare earlier that he still loved her.

Fortunately or unfortunately as it turned out, Neville suddenly started to make noises. Remus ran over to him and undid the restraints that bound him. "Neville are you alright?" Remus asked. Neville nodded slowly. He started to sit up whilst rubbing his wrists. Then he started to shake his head. "I don't know what happened. I came to this room to meet wi-" Neville stopped himself mid way through speaking and paused, he shook his head again as though he was trying to clear it. "I was hit or stunned and then I woke up and I saw- but it can't have been, she left." Neville looked around helplessly. Harry's stomach sank with dread. "I thought I saw and I know this will sound mad, but I could have sworn I saw Hermione." Neville looked as though he was hoping someone would help him confirm what he saw. Harry knew he couldn't do that. Although it seemed he didn't need to, Ginny seemed more than happy to do that.

"I saw her too Neville!" Ginny exclaimed. The group looked at each other uneasily. Harry avoided their gazes and noticed that Remus was staring curiously off at the other side of the room. With a jolt Harry realised he was looking at the corner where Hermione was hiding. Harry needed to do something. "Come on Gin, I think you might have bumped your head." Fred said looking at his sister with concern. "Yeah and Neville maybe you've just gone a bit mad, I mean you can't remember who knocked you out so how can you be sure you saw Hermione." George added.

"Neville's not mad! Hermione was here, I saw her with my own eyes. She was stood over him covered in unicorn blood." Ginny said, her gaze swept the room, looking at each of her family members. Her eyes narrowed when she finally found Harry. "But how can that be?" Molly asked, "She disappeared so long ago and why would she hurt Neville? They are friends."

Neville shook his head sadly at Mrs Weasley's questions. "We _were_ friends Molly, but I'm afraid Hermione stopped considering me that after her parents died. I don't blame her, although I know she blames me." Neville sighed as he said this. Harry looked away from Ginny and moved to help Neville get up. He noticed from the corner of his eye that Remus had started to move nearer to the corner where Hermione was located.

"I'm more interested as to why Harry let her get away?" Ginny accused, temporarily distracting Harry from Remus. "I didn't Ginny, she wasn't here when I got here. The only people I found were you and Neville." However Ginny wasn't done. "You're telling me you honestly didn't know Hermione is back in town?" Again Harry avoided Ginny's accusatory glare and instead of replying he shook his head. He was following Remus's movements again, the werewolf was getting nearer to the corner.

Ginny made a sound of disbelief as she stood up from the floor. "You can't even be bothered to lie to me anymore?" Harry just ignored her. "Answer her, Harry!" Sirius exclaimed, his anger towards his godson was almost at breaking point. However Harry remained silent and watched in horror as Remus stopped right in front of where Hermione was hidden. He heard a movement behind him as someone approached, he was forcibly turned around and was expecting to see Sirius glaring at him but instead he found Percy stood there panting. "Harry, I don't know what to do, I seem to have lost Silver, you haven't seen her have you? I won't get in trouble with her husband will I? It's not my fault, she's a grown woman! And he must know what a free spirit she is-" Percy was cut off by a gasp from Ginny.

"Fuck off, no! Just no!" Ginny brushed past Percy and was suddenly in Harry's face. "Is Silver Hermione?" Harry tried to back away from Ginny but was stopped by a wand poking into his back. "Answer her," Ron darkly muttered from behind Harry. "What? Of course not-" Harry stopped as the wand pressed harder into his spine, " Answer her truthfully," Ron pressed his wand into Harry's back in further as he spoke. Harry didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure what to say. He glanced at the far corner and saw Remus stretch his hand out as if to grab something. Harry's heart was hammering in his chest. Remus's hand swooshed through the air but came into contact with nothing. Hermione wasn't there. Harry felt relieved but also frustrated. She had left him again and he really could have done with her help at that moment. Harry let a disappointed sigh and then suddenly a voice spoke that shocked him.

"Ron stop poking Harry with your wand, you're just going to break it. Plus the whole thing is vaguely homerotic and whilst that would normally amuse me I don't have the time for it now."

The room went deadly silent, all eyes watched as Hermione made her way to stand by Harry, she moved her wand along her body and the glamour undid, as soon as she looked like Hermione again the room erupted into noise. In the chaos that ensued Harry tried to catch what everyone was saying but it was difficult, "What the fuck?" Bill and Ginny exclaimed. Molly was crying, Arthur held her in his arms. The twins were chanting Hermione's name over and over. Remus seemed to be trying to hold Sirius back and Percy had a look of pure bewilderment on his face. The only person who seemed unaffected was Charlie but Harry didn't have time to ponder the odd behaviour of the second eldest Weasley as the second youngest weasley seemed to be having some sort of mental breakdown behind him. "I, uh, I - huh, but what?" Harry turned to see Ron stood muttering as he shook his head from side to side, his ears had turned red and his whole body seemed to be trembling. Harry glanced at Hermione and saw that she was completely still, she didn't even seem to be breathing. Her face showed no emotion and yet her eyes never left Ron's gaze.

"Ron," Harry said quietly, as he reached his hand out to steady his friend. Ron flinched at the contact but his trembling seemed to stop. "Ron," Harry tried again, "it's ok, you're ok. Just calm down mate." Ron sharply turned his head and glared at Harry, his whole face was red and his eyes blazed with pure hatred. Before Harry could respond he was on the floor and Ron was punching every part of Harry he came into contact with. "Ron, stop, what are you-" Harry was cut off as Ron landed a blow to Harry's jaw. "You knew she was back, you knew!" Ron bellowed in Harry's face. Harry stopped trying to fight Ron. He was right and there was no point arguing.

Suddenly he felt the weight of Ron fly off of him and Harry looked up to see he was behind a shield barrier with Hermione, the rest of his family were on the other side. "What did you do that for?" Harry and Ron yelled at the same time. Both glaring at Hermione. Hermione looked at Harry, "Enough blood has been shed tonight," Hermione said firmly, "There will be no more fighting."

An outraged voice suddenly yelled, "No more fighting? NO MORE FIGHTING? You come back all of sudden after five fucking years of us not knowing where you are, not knowing if you're safe, if you're alive! And all you do is make a stupid little joke and then tell us not to fight! Not to be angry. How dare you!" Ginny stormed across the room until she was next to the barrier, she looked at Hermione, "Take this barrier down now." Hermione's face had returned to being blank again. She shook her head, "I can't, I need to go. I can't be here for this." She looked away at the window behind her and Harry. "If you leave again there's no going back from that, I can't," Ginny paused as the tears filled her eyes, "We can't forgive you if you do this again."

Hermione shook her head and laughed derisively, "You can't forgive me now. Look at you all. Hitting each other and yelling. You are all messy. You are the same as when I left. Nothing has changed. But I have, I'm not the girl you remember. I'm not the little bookworm who helped save the war," Hermione glanced at Ron and her eyes softened slightly, "I'm not the quiet girl who fell in love with her best friend," she paused and looked back at Ginny, her well practiced appearance of indifference returning to her. "The broken woman who watched her family die and then destroyed the family she had left is gone. I've had to change to survive, to deal with what happened and I make no apologies for that." Hermione moved further away from the barrier and nearer to the window. As she moved she spoke to the whole room, her cold persona intensifying. "The way you all feel now, I felt five years ago. The betrayal, the disappointment, the pain,I have done this. So your reactions do not affect me, they just remind me not to make the same mistake again." Hermione turned to leave.

"NO!" Ron yelled. Sirius and Ginny joined him. "Not again, I can't lose you again." Ron yelled. "Ron you heard what she said," Remus interjected. "So?" the twins asked, they had looks of determination on their faces. "So we have to accept that girl we knew is gone, it's time we moved on." Bill said, he was looking at Fleur and visibly relaxed when she nodded her head in approval. "Oh grow a pair Bill," Ginny snapped. Hermione paused and looked at the group of people she had once loved, her eyes stopped on Harry. "You promised you wouldn't leave again. You promised that even if you were halfway across the world you would still be there for me." Harry spoke directly to Hermione as though no one else was in the room. "I've made a lot of promises Harry, I'm trying to keep them all." Hermione sighed went towards the window, "I can't be here whilst you investigate but you're right I made a promise. I will meet you later to discuss what you find." Hermione turned to leave through the window. "Meet us tomorrow at 8 at the old headquarters." Ginny's voice rang out. Hermione stared at Ginny, it looked as though she were searching for some kind of answer on her old friends face. Hermione nodded once and then proceeded to jump out of the window. Her shield charm disappeared and Ron ran towards the window. Sirius, Remus and the twins followed him, they all stared out across the grounds as she ran away and watched until she apparated. Then they turned to look at Harry. Ron and Sirius looked as though they wanted to kill Harry however Harry noticed that the twins had giant smiles on their faces. "Why are you two grinning?" The twins started to laugh, "It's just when it comes to Hermione," Fred started, "Things always seem to get a bit more interesting when she's around." George finished and with that the twins started to laugh mischievously. Harry shook his head started to think about all the things he needed to do, starting with tracking Malfoy down. The Weasley's all started to leave and in the ensuing chaos Harry failed to notice Charlie sneaking away into the night.

 **AN: Hi so it's been quite a while, sorry for that. I've honestly just had awful writer's block however after writing a joint project with Ruby I am feeling inspired and so more chapters will be appearing soon. As always your patience is appreciated as are your reviews. They really do help motivate me when the writer's block kicks in. This was a difficult chapter to write as there was a lot to fit in and I considered splitting it in two but I thought that was bit unfair to you all as you really have been so patient.**

 **Anyway next chapter there will be even more confrontations and a bit of romance (Finally! I know!) Plus more flirty twins, curious werewolves and tricky Malfoy's and maybe a not so serious Sirius.**

 **If you would like to review please do, as always no flames please. Otherwise I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Emerald**


	17. Is this a Hotel Room or King's Cross?

**Disclaimer:** Surprisingly I do not own Harry Potter...

 **Warnings:** This is rated **M** for a reason, contains **strong language, SMUT** and **mentions of death.** If you don't like any of that please do not read. If you would prefer something less dark then check out my other story **Not Another Marriage Law Fic..** or if you would like something **T** Rated then check out the other half of **IronGirls Ruby** and her story **A Wizard's Soulmate.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Is this a hotel room or King's Cross Station?**

"Fuck!" Hermione yelled as she slammed into her room.

Hermione's heart would not slow down. The beats pounded throughout her whole body. Normally she would never be so rash or draw attention to herself but she couldn't control herself. She was beyond angry. She had known there was a risk of things going wrong at the masquerade ball but she could never have anticipated it would all go so spectacularly tits up. How could she have allowed herself to get into this situation? How could she blow her cover to everyone. It was bad enough she had given in to her emotions and let Harry know she was back but to have outed herself to the entire Weasley bunch and the rest of their extended family was beyond irresponsible.

To make matters worse Malfoy also knew she was back. She had royally fucked up her mission, her best friend was on a killing spree around London as some weird kind of revenge mission on Hermione's behalf. Her other best friend believed she could be the killer and wanted her to show him loyalty. But how did she do that without betraying Yuki? She couldn't betray her, she had been her life line for the past five years, she had made her trust and feel again.

Perhaps she should just return to Japan. Her boss was going to kill her and Yuki but Hermione thought it might be a better option than staying in London. The agency could send someone else to do her mission. She would avoid getting involved in anymore projects in London, in fact she would avoid Europe. She would adapt her old cold persona again for work, no more of these feelings of nostalgia and love getting in her way. She had worked hard to get where she was and she was not going to let her past ruin this.

And yet as soon as she had these thoughts a sense of shame washed over her. She was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! She was supposed to be brave and fearless. A strong sense of resolve burned through Hermione and she knew she had to stay and face everything that was going on. Hermione paced around her hotel room. Her dress from the ball was sprawled across the chair near her bed and she had abandoned her shoes at the door. Her hair tumbled down her back and she wore only her underwear.

She was not sure what to do. She needed a plan, if she had a plan that would make her feel better. The first thing she needed to do was contact Yuki, she needed to know everything that was going on. The more facts they had the better. Then she would contact her boss Hiroto, he would be furious about the mess she was in but he would know what to do.

Hermione felt some relief at this thought and lay down on her bed. She closed her eyes and started to plan out the rest of her list. She had agreed to meet with the Weasley's and she would honor that agreement, if only to help Harry out. His face when she went to leave had almost been as heartbreaking as when he saw Ginny on the floor.

And Ginny, what was Hermione supposed to think about her? She had not been prepared for the swell of emotions she had felt at seeing her old friend and clearly Ginny had been feeling some strong emotions too. Hermione couldn't pretend that she was not secretly a bit pleased that they had all seemed to miss her.

 _Urgh, now is not the time for sentimentality,_ she scolded herself. Ron's face shimmered into her mind. She could not think of him right now. Seeing him had caused a wave of emotions that she knew she could not control. _Oh Merlin how do I face him tomorrow?_ She sighed.

A knock sounded on the door. Hermione reached for her wand and approached the door warily. No one knew she was staying here, it was probably the night manager coming to check on her after a noise complaint from a neighbour due to her earlier yelling. Nevertheless it wouldn't do her any harm to be prepared. She picked up her bag with the extension charm placed on it and slung it over her shoulder in case she needed to flee. She would rather do that than fight and draw even further attention to herself. Hermione glanced around her room to see if there was anything important she needed on her before she left. As she looked another knock sounded. It seemed the person on the other side was growing impatient.

"Rin, open this door now!"

Hermione sighed in relief and opened the door, Yuki stormed past her and went straight to the mini bar. She took out a small bottle of vodka and downed it. Then reached into the fridge for another and held it out to Hermione.

Hermione closed the door and shook her head, she needed to keep her wits about her. She couldn't lose any more control. Yuki just rolled her eyes and downed the second bottle. She threw the bottle onto the floor and flung herself onto Hermione's bed.

For a moment they were both silent. Hermione knew Yuki well and knew that the silence meant Yuki was trying to think of a way to not yell at Hermione, however past experience had taught her that when Yuki got like this it usually resulted in her getting even more angry and then exploding into a rage.

"What," Yuki started carefully, "was that earlier?" she finally looked at Hermione.

Hermione merely shrugged and sat down on the chair opposite the bed. She kept her bag strapped around her shoulder as she knew she still might have to flee if things went south with Yuki.

"I could ask you the same question." Hermione replied coolly.

Yuki's face pulled into a look of disgust and she sat up straight, crossing one leg over the other. She placed her hands neatly atop each other on one knee. Hermione knew that pose, for most people it was a typical way of sitting however Yuki had a wildness about her and expressed it with her body, her sitting in a controlled manner meant she was trying her best to not express how angry she was.

"Ok, what shall we start with? You refusing to come with me or let me stay and help you when you could have been outnumbered?" Yuki asked, her eyes flaring with anger.

She continued before Hermione could answer, "Or your ungrateful attitude towards me trying to help you get closure?"

Again she paused and Hermione went to interject but Yuki was on a roll.

"Or perhaps the thing I'm really curious about is why," here she paused for a moment her anger crumbling what little composure she had left, "when I stayed behind to make sure you were okay I heard you outing yourself to the people who had caused you so much misery in the first place?"

Yuki had given up staying still at this point and her hands were moving freely around as she got more angry.

"You heard that?" Hermione asked with some trepidation.

Yuki didn't even dignify that question with an answer, instead she took out her wand, Hermione's hand instinctively tightened around her own. Yuki noticed and gave a noise of discontent. Then the alcoholic contents of the mini fridge flew onto the bedding next to Yuki and she proceeded to drink.

Hermione sat quietly and let her friend get drunk. Yuki tended to be a happy drunk, Hermione hoped that was the case tonight although she knew it was unlikely. She observed her friend. Yuki had changed out of her earlier stakeout attire of all black and was in her usual wardrobe of a band t-shirt, jeans and a long robe that she glamoured to look like a trench coat. She had on her knee high flat boots which Hermione knew had a concealment charm placed on them where Yuki was undoubtedly hiding her magic daggers that never failed to hit a target.

Once Yuki had finished drinking Hermione spoke, "I'm sorry, I can't believe I told them either. I don't know what possessed me."

Hermione sighed and leant back on her chair until her head hit the wall.

"No that's a lie, I do know. It's this place and these feelings I'm having. I can't seem to control myself. I felt so sorry for Harry, his life is as bad as mine was before I left and I - I just had to help him," she finished lamely.

Yuki leaned forward unfolding her legs and placing her chin in her hands. The anger seemed to have eased and compassion had taken its place.

"You need closure to move on. You've done well these last few years, distracted yourself with a new life and new friends but you've never gotten over what happened here."

Yuki moved across the room and knelt in front of Hermione. "I want to help you, like you helped me. Let me get justice for you."

Hermione considered that. She had always wanted justice for her parents and had been unable to do anything herself. The Auror office was a joke and couldn't solve anything. Yuki was an incredible agent, she could finally get Hermione the justice she had desired for so long. But it was how Yuki would get that justice that troubled Hermione.

"Yuki how much justice have you gotten for me so far?"

Yuki stared blandly back at her friend and moved back to sit on the bed, "Hermione I'm an assassin," Hermione couldn't hide her grimace at that word, Yuki rolled her eyes in response.

"I know you don't like that word but it's what I am. I'm good at it. Do I wish the thing I was best at in the world wasn't killing people? Sure but I accepted this a long time ago. Those men weren't innocent. I made sure of it before-"

"Before you killed them?" Hermione finished. Yuki sighed, "Yes, before I killed them."

"So Mayfair and Goyle, they were you?" Hermione already knew the answer but she needed to hear it. Otherwise a small part of her would forever deny that her best friend had killed one of her old classmates.

Yuki nodded curtly and then reclined on the bed. "The Herbologist Longbottom wasn't me though."

"Neville is a Healer," Hermione said absentmindedly.

"No, he quit after- well after your parents." Yuki continued before Hermione could even process what she was saying. "They were involved in some deep shit Hermione and its all to do with you and your parents. Hermione their death wasn't your fault and it wasn't an accident. I don't know what happened but it's something to do with this healer who's in a big court case currently. His name is Zacharias Smith. I think you know him."

Hermione shook herself out of her feelings. "Zacharias?"

Yuki nodded grimly, "Yeah, he's being sued for malpractice. Apparently a high number of his patients have died."

Hermione frowned, "that's not unusual, if he has been working on difficult cases the outcome tends to not be so good."

"These patients weren't even critical. One of them, Jennifer Aldwin was being treated for Spattergroit. I know it's not a particularly pleasant disease but it's not fatal." Yuki sat back up as she spoke and pulled out a pocket watch from within her robe, she glanced at it and then at the door.

"There must have been a complication with her treatment." A sinking feeling settled in Hermione's stomach as she thought of her own parents 'complication.' "Do you know what the medical record said was the cause of death?"

Yuki leaned forward, "The medical file says excessive damage caused by strong magic."

Hermione gasped, she suddenly felt an urge to throw up. That was the same cause of death on her parents medical files. For the umpteenth time she was left wondering what had been happening whilst she had been gone.

"Yuki, how do you know all of this?"

Yuki glanced at the door again.

"When I arrived here I thought it would just be a simple execution mission. Eliminate all those involved in your parents deaths. After I dealt with Goyle I received a message from an organisation similar to ours. They are based over here and have been investigating your parents case."

Yuki looked off into the distance, clearly remembering the incident, "I met with one of their agents, I didn't really have a choice. Honestly I thought they were going to try and take me out."

She scoffed at this, "Like they could. Anyway he didn't try and kill me and instead told me about how there were all these other cases similar to your parents and it seems to be connected to St Mungo's and to that Manor we were at the other night. I told them I wasn't interested in the other cases. I just wanted to finish my mission and go back home."

Yuki frowned slightly, "that's when they told me if I wanted to know who was really responsible I should go to Malfoy Manor. I wasn't going to but then I find out that pretty much everyone on my hit list was going to be there so I went along."

"And you discovered it was Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

Yuki nodded, "Yeah, but what I don't understand is why. I was trying to figure it out. I managed to break into that room with the unicorns, I didn't go in. Honestly one glance through the door was enough. As I was leaving I heard an argument in the room next door. I was just going to ignore it because I thought it was just some drunk wizards fighting but then there was a thud. I hid and waited for them to come out." Yuki paused gathering her thoughts.

"That's when Zacharias Smith walked out. Except I didn't know who he was then, it wasn't until I spoke to the English agent that I figured that out. Anyway I waited for whoever else was in there to come out but when they didn't I went in and that's when I found Neville. I was trying to figure out what had happened to him and what to do with him when you came in all disgusting and covered in blood."

"Cheers," Hermione muttered darkly. She had so many questions but she suspected Yuki couldn't answer any of them. Her friend had gotten herself into this mess and couldn't care less about it.

"Yuki, you need to leave. Go back to Tokyo, I'll finish up some loose ends here and then I'll be back home with you. We shouldn't get involved in this."

Yuki snorted, "Well it's too late for that. Plus I know you, if you don't solve this mystery it will haunt you forever and if I don't help you, well that will haunt me." With that Yuki stood and bounding over to Hermione she pulled her up off of her chair and hugged her tightly.

"We have to stay." Yuki mumbled into Hermione's chest.

"No we don't," Hermione sighed, "But we will because you're right. I need to figure this all out. I need to get closure."

Yuki leant her head back and smiled at her friend, there was a hint of mischief in her eyes. "Yeah well that and also because even though I told the English agency I wasn't interested I said you would be."

"What?" exclaimed Hermione, gently shoving her friend away from her.

Yuki laughed, "Don't freak out. It'll be fun. Plus the agent I've been working with is pretty hot."

Hermione could feel her exasperation growing. "Yuki.." she said warningly.

Yuki just laughed some more and glanced at the door again. "Hermione, I've got to go. I promised the agent I would owl him after we spoke. I'll tell him that you're happy to meet him and talk about the case."

"Yuki," Hermione called after her friend. "Yuki! I never agreed to any of that."

"Haha, Oh Hermione you will once you see him!" And with that Yuki disapparated out of the room.

Hermione lay back on her bed, the bottles from Yuki's mini fridge raid clattered next to her. It was the only noise in the room. Her heart may have calmed down but her mind was racing. She had naively thought that hashing through everything with Yuki would provide some comfort, instead she found herself even more worried. She would have to confront Malfoy and interrogate Neville. At least she would have Yuki and Harry to help solve this mess. And what was she supposed to do with Yuki's mysterious contact? Hermione did not need some stranger's help. She would accept their research and then refuse to work with them.

She sat up and rubbed her shoulder. She was tense and could feel a knot of muscles under her shoulder blade. Hermione ran herself a bath. Whilst the bath filled she changed out of her underwear into a silk robe she had brought from her home with her. It was one of the few personal items she allowed herself to travel with.

Ten minutes past by whilst the bath filled and Hermione tried to empty her mind but she couldn't. A knock sounded on her door distracting her from her thoughts. Hermione figured it was Yuki wanting to pester her some more or crash in her hotel room. She grabbed her wand just to be safe and peered through the peephole.

Her steady pulse started to race again. On the other side of her door was Charlie Weasley.

He was stood there calmly staring straight at her through the peephole. Hermione opened her hotel room door and blocked him from entering.

"What's the matter Hermione did I surprise you?" He spoke in a delightfully deep voice, it practically rumbled through him.

Pushing past her he entered her hotel room with a self assuredness that Hermione couldn't help but find deeply attractive. As he walked to the end of her room and stopped by her desk his eyes glanced at her bed and to the empty bottles littering it. A small smile tugged at his lips. She closed the door and watched as he quickly surveyed her room and noticed as his gaze slowed when he looked at her. His smile grew.

His mesmerising ocean blue eyes slowly explored her whole body and Hermione found herself almost wanting to shy away from the blatant hunger in his look. She really wasn't sure what was happening.

"May I help you?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"I was told I would find you here."

"Told by who?"

"Agent 15, I believe her codename is Yuki."

Hermione couldn't believe it, Charlie Weasley was Yuki's English contact.

Hermione lowered her wand slightly and moved further into the room. "You're the English agent who's been working with Yuki?"

"You don't believe me?" He asked, he still had a shit eating smirk on his face. Charlie went to pull something out of his robe and out of instinct Hermione raised her wand to his eye level.

He merely raised an eyebrow at her and continued his task, pulling out a letter. He held it out for her.

Hermione opened it.

 _Hi Rin,_

 _I've sent Charlie (He's the English agent) to you so you can talk about the case. I know you know him but I thought you might like the surprise. Anyway I thought you might be skeptical so I wrote this note for you._

 _Have fun,_

 _Yuki._

 _P.s. Have you seen his arms? I told you he was pretty hot._

Hermione glanced up at Charlie, was it her imagination or had he moved closer towards her? She frowned at him and held up the note, "No envelope?"

His face stayed the same but Hermione could swear his eyes were twinkling, "There was one," he shrugged.

"Was?"

His smirk grew even more, "Well I had to check she hadn't ordered you to kill me. You can never be too careful with spies."

"You would know," Hermione muttered.

"As would you," he replied clearly.

Hermione glanced away but her eyes caught on his biceps, even through his robe she could see them bulging. She looked up and saw him still staring at her, his smile self satisfied at catching her ogling him. She looked away as a blush crawled up her neck. Unfortunately the first thing her gaze fell on this time was her bed. Charlie made a small coughing noise and Hermione was startled to find he had moved even closer to her. The twinkle in his eyes had turned into a smouldering intense gaze.

"Hermione, I'm here to talk about the case… unless you have a different topic in mind?"

"Yes- I mean no, no I don't." Hermione was getting flustered, she never got flustered. "It's just of all the people to be Yuki's contact." A wary look appeared on Charlie's face and replaced the smirk. Hermione rushed to recover, "Not that I'm disappointed, I had no idea it was you or that she knew any of the people from my old life."

Hermione moved so that she was leaning against the wall and sighing she placed her wand on the table next to her. "I've been told a lot of things I didn't know tonight and it's all just a bit-well its just-"

"A bit much?" Charlie offered helpfully. His tone implied sympathy but it struck Hermione as being too close to pity and ruffled her slightly.

"No, it's not a bit much or too much for that matter, I just need to process it all"

"Hermione I don't doubt your abilities as an agent."

"You don't know my abilities as an agent." Hermione replied uncertainly, "do you?"

"I know some of them but I'm sure like most things to do with you I don't know everything." Again Charlie moved towards her, "However hopefully we can get to know each other better."

Hermione's brain finally kicked in and she realised that all this flirting was his way of softening her up so that she would work with him. He knew she would resist, Yuki would have warned him and this was his plan to get her on his side. What did he think she was some desperate teenager looking for an attractive man to give her self worth?

"You know I think I'm alright not knowing you. You know me and Weasley men, it never seems to go well."

Charlie laughed, "That's true but let's not pretend you've ever been with a Weasley man, you've only known a Weasley boy. I assure you Hermione I'm no boy."

Hermione stopped herself from gulping as she asked, "What are you?"

He leant in towards her and placed one of his hands on the wall near her head. His big biceps flexed next her, sending ripples through the sleeve of his robe. Hermione was suddenly aware that she was in nothing but a robe herself.

"I am a man." Yes, he was and Hermione was suddenly desperately aware of how much she needed a man but she knew it couldn't be this one.

"Charlie I don't need your help, you're a nice guy and I'm sure a great agent but you deal with dragons and I deal with death. I think this is a bit out of your league." She regretted the last part as soon as she said it. She could tell it had hurt him as his grip on the wall tightened.

He placed his other hand on the wall behind her, trapping her between them. "You will need my help. But I won't force it. You will come to me and ask for my help and fortunately as I'm such a _nice guy_ ," he spoke the last few words as though he held an issue with the phrase, "I won't even make you beg," he paused, "unless you want to." His shit eating grin suddenly back in place.

Hermione glowered at him, "I never beg."

Charlie laughed and it was deep and glorious, Hermione wanted to hear him laugh again, almost immediately. "We'll see about that."

He was trying to use sex to unnerve her. Clearly like everyone else from her old life they seemed to think she hadn't changed. That she was some meek bookworm who was pure to the touch of a man. This was such bollocks. She had dated Ron for a year, of course she had sex with him and her sex life had thankfully continued and improved whilst she was living in Japan.

He started to back away from her as though he meant to tease her and leave. Hermione wasn't having that. She was the tease and she certainly was the one who tended to leave. His lips were so close to her, she leant up and with a force that surprised herself she kissed him. There was a moment when he didn't respond and insecurities filled her mind however those disappeared quickly as his mouth started to move, his lips parted hers and his tongue gently entered her mouth, smoothly exploring and dancing with her own.

Hermione responded and as the kiss deepened the gentleness disappeared and was instead replaced by a burning passion. The kiss became more forceful and thorough, there was a delicious urgency to it. Charlie was losing control and as he did Hermione's arousal grew. His hands left their position on the wall and travelled her body until they pressed firmly on either side of her waist. She wanted them tangled in her hair, to caress her breasts, grasp her arse, to be inside her. A deep longing that Hermione had worked so hard to suppress encompassed her and she was highly aware of a feeling of emptiness inside of her that needed to be filled. And by Merlin could Charlie do that, especially if the bulge in his trousers was anything to go by. Hermione could feel him through her robe.

Her own hands started to inch up towards his magnificent hair and then suddenly his hands gently pushed her from him.

He stepped back away from her, breathing heavily, the look of bewilderment on his face was so satisfying to Hermione she knew it would make any repercussions worth it.

"What's the matter Charlie did I surprise you?" she asked breathlessly, mimicking him however there was no maliciousness in her voice only a gentle playfulness. After all the man had just given her the most sensual kiss of her life.

"Clearly we won't get any work done here," Charlie said, "I have all of the files and information on the case. If you're interested I could show you them?"

 _Great, let's pretend like nothing happened,_ Hermione thought bitterly. Well she wasn't going to give up that easily. "Are you inviting me back to your place? I have a perfectly good room here Charlie." Hermione said his name softly. She wanted to solve this case, needed to but she also really needed Charlie. She knew it was just a way of coping with all the madness that was going on. Her way of getting some control back in her life. At least that was what she was telling herself. Truthfully on some level she was deeply attracted to this Weasley. He was everything she loved about Ron and also the things that were missing from Ron.

 _Ron! Oh Merlin how could I do this?_ Guilt suddenly consumed her. His shocked face from earlier swam to the front of her mind. She realised Charlie was still talking and tuned back in.

"-You know I have to say I am surprised by your lack of professionalism. Pleasantly surprised but surprised nonetheless." Charlie seemed to be struggling with words as he looked at her with those intense blue eyes again. "I'm not going to take you back to mine and we're not staying here because truthfully I don't trust myself around you." He sighed looking regretful. Hermione knew that it would be better if nothing happened, she knew he was making the right decision and yet she hoped some of that regret was not because of what had happened between them but because he was stopping anymore from occurring.

"Hmm, I agree. I am a professional and this is work. I'm still not utterly convinced I need your help but I do need your research."

Charlie nodded, "OK, I can gather my information and we can meet somewhere neutral and private. The Burrow?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I'm not ready for that."

Charlie frowned but nodded. "Ok, how about Fred and George's flat? They'll be in so we won't-"

"Be alone?" Hermione asked, a smile playing on her face.

"Hmm yes. Also they're good to run ideas by so they may be able to help."

Hermione nodded.

"OK, we'll meet in one hour. Here I'll give you their address." Charlie pulled a quil and wrote down their address on the discarded note from Yuki. He pushed it into Hermione's hand and their hands lingered together. Hermione looked into his eyes. He stepped closer to her. All thoughts of guilt and worry left her. She was lost in his beautiful blues.

"Your eyes, they're beautiful." His breath tickled her lips. "But I preferred your old ones."

And with that he left. Hermione stood in her hotel room, frozen solid whilst she tried to process all that had happened. She was furious, embarrassed and extremely horny. She definitely needed that bath to cool down.

As she made her way to her bathroom there was another knock at the door. She half hoped it was Charlie coming back to finish what she had started. Otherwise if it was an attractive man on the other side of the door and he was willing she might just have to ease some of her frustrations with him. She smiled to herself at the unlikeliness of that and opened the door expecting to see either Yuki or Charlie. Instead she groaned to herself out of frustration, irritation and (although she would never admit it) arousal at the sight of one very attractive Sirius Black.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

 **Hello, I can't even begin to apologise for how long this has taken me to upload. Just know I am very sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

 **As always favourite, follow and review. Constructive criticism is fine, love is the best, flames are the worst.**

 **Emerald**


	18. A Sirius Seduction

**Disclaimer: Surprisingly I do not own Harry Potter...**

 **Warnings: This is rated M for a reason, contains strong language, SMUT and mentions of death. If you don't like any of that please do not read. If you would prefer something less dark then check out my other story Not Another Marriage Law Fic.. or if you would like something T Rated then check out the other half of IronGirls Ruby and her story A Wizard's Soulmate.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: A Sirius Seduction**

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked accusingly. Sirius noted that she seemed rather tense. He couldn't help but briefly wonder if there was a wicked way he could ease some of that tension however he was quickly distracted from that tempting trail of thoughts by the presence of Hermione's wand pointing directly at his heart.

"Now, now Hermione. Normally when I'm in a hotel room with a beautiful woman I'm the one pointing the wand." He grinned wolfishly at her. He had been told on numerous occasions by women that his smile made them weak at the knees. Unfortunately for him if Hermione was feeling any weakness in her joints she was not giving it away. Instead she merely rolled her eyes at him.

"You aren't in my hotel room." She said.

"A problem quickly remedied, I assure you," and with that he confidently moved around her wand and into her hotel room. He glanced around and his eyes snagged on the numerous bottles on her bed.

"Been having a party?" He asked her absentmindedly, noting the lack of personal belongings in the room. He couldn't help but wonder where her stuff was.

"Something like that," she murmured darkly.

She had followed him into the room, closing the hotel door behind her. He turned and focused on her, noting the silk bathrobe that really left nothing to the imagination. His gaze was focusing on her breasts when he started to notice her nipples stiffening through her robe. His eyes hooded slightly and his trousers suddenly started to feel restrictive.

Clearly Hermione had noticed his gaze as she quickly folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"Why are you here?" She asked and after a moment passed she seemed to resentfully ask, "and why are you wet?"

"It's raining outside," he replied with a shrug and sat down on the edge of the bed. Hermione glowered at him. Sirius wasn't sure if it was at him sitting on the bed and getting it wet or his vague answer.

"So what you just stood in the rain and got soaked?" She asked, pushing him for more information.

"If you must know I was looking for you."

"Outside?" She asked her eyebrows drawing in confusion.

"Yes, after you jumped out of the window myself and some others followed you. We wanted to talk to you. Then one of the guys thought you might have apparated to some forest place and we went there. It was pissing it down there and so I got soaked." He watched for her reaction. He could tell she had many questions that she wanted to ask.

"Why didn't you cast a spell and dry yourself off?"

Sirius laughed, whatever question he was anticipating it wasn't that one. "I shouldn't be surprised that the first thing you ask is to do with common sense. Well I went back to my house and I was going to get dry when I saw one of my guests leaving rather hurriedly. So I followed him."

A frown graced Hermione's face for a moment and then she seemed to put two and two together. A look of consternation settled on her face and she snorted in a disparaging way. Sirius got the sense that this was not aimed at him and instead at his aforementioned house guest.

"Aren't you going to ask how I traced him? Considering he apparated here."

Hermione gave him a mockingly sympathetic look, "Oh Sirius, did you think you were the only one who knew how to trace someones wand? I bet that made you feel so smart." Her patronising tone did not quell his desire for her like he thought it would. Instead he found himself liking this mean side of her. He was also impressed she knew how to trace a wand, he had gotten one of his contacts at the ministry to do it. It had cost quite a few galleons at this time of night.

"Look, now that you've come here and wowed me with your intellectual prowess I think you should leave." Hermione stated coolly.

His smirk re-appeared then. Why was she so eager for him to go? Could she be feeling the heat between them. She had to be aware of the sexual tension. Perhaps that was why she was so tense.. His thoughts went back to where they were earlier and he checked her out again. She seemed to dig her fingers into her arms slightly and Sirius couldn't control the image of her doing that to his back. The tightness in his trousers intensified. He was amazed she hadn't noticed, he was by no means small in that area.

"Perhaps I could demonstrate my prowess in other areas." He looked at the empty space on the bed beside him and then at her, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione blushed, it was slight but it was definitely a blush. Sirius suddenly felt immensely proud of himself.

"I think you should leave." She said but she sounded unsure.

"Why don't we catch up?" Sirius suggested. He wanted to continue their flirtatious dance but he knew she wasn't certain yet and he would not seduce her until he knew she completely wanted him. He knew people would say that was a sign he was a noble guy but he knew it was because his ego couldn't take a woman feeling regret over sleeping with him. He took pride in his desirability.

"When did you get back?" Sirius asked. For a moment he thought she might not answer and instead ask him to leave again but instead she relaxed slightly onto the desk she was leaning on.

"Just over a month."

"And you're here for work?"

Hermione didn't respond to that; instead she just briefly nodded and quickly glanced at the clock. Sirius realised she must have plans for the night and that he had interrupted her getting ready. he wondered what she could be up to at this time of night but knew he would probably never find out. She didn't seem to want to talk about work. He would have to broach that subject much more carefully.

"Earlier at the Manor you said you weren't the same person you used to be-" Sirius started.

Hermione cut him off, "Sirius I don't want to talk about that. I-I-," Hermione paused and glanced at the clock again.

"Got somewhere you need to be?" Sirius asked as casually as he could.

Hermione frowned at him and pursed her lips. "Don't you need to get home? Won't your housemates wonder where you are?"

He knew she was trying to distract him and for the moment he allowed her. "Well as you know Charlie isn't home right now and Harry is off investigating or whatever it is he does." He couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. His God son was constantly irritating him.

"You shouldn't be so harsh with Harry, he's doing the best he can." Hermione's sudden reprimand towards Sirius surprised him.

"You don't know what you're talking about Hermione." Sirius replied, his arousal now completely gone. He could feel himself starting to simmer with anger.

Hermione just shrugged and moved so that she was confidently leaning back on her hands.

Sirius couldn't drop the subject, he felt like he needed to justify himself to her; which angered him even more.

"He's never there. He's always at work. It's bad enough for me but it's even worse for Ginny. He's so irresponsible with her. Merlin, he won't even move in with her. They've been together for what 6 years and he won't even live with her?"

Hermione gave him a sardonic smile, "I wondered how long it would take before you mentioned Ginny."

Sirius blanched at what she as implying. He couldn't even think about that. It was dangerous territory for him.

"You don't understand Hermione, she's vulnerable right now. Someone needs to look after her and Harry is supposed to do that." Sirius shifted on the bed, he suddenly felt restless. He didn't like having the tables turned.

Hermione gave him an inscrutable look. "Ginny is a grown woman and a highly accomplished witch. She can handle herself. She doesn't need you or Harry to look after her."

Sirius' anger was growing, "Hermione she's pregnant, she needs someone to help her with this. Now it should be Harry but as he's not around.." he let his sentence trail off. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say but he knew that whatever it was he shouldn't continue.

"And so you've stepped in? Merlin, Sirius I know things are rough between them but he truly loves her and he is trying. If they make it work then thats great and if they don't its a shame but either way it's their business and you shouldn't be involved." Hermione's old Prefect self was back. Normally he would appreciate that but for now his annoyance at her was too great.

"I don't know why I expected you to understand. You clearly don't care about any of us or our problems. You're too busy being consumed by your own." Sirius couldn't miss the flash of anger that passed over her face. He watched as she almost sneered at him, her mock sympathy from earlier returning.

"Aww poor Sirius, hopelessly in love with your Godson's fiance. You're right, your problems are so much worse than mine," Hermione replied sarcastically.

Sirius jumped from the bed and stomped towards her. "I am not in love with- with," he couldn't say her name, "with her," he finished weakly.

Hermione scoffed, "You know what your problems may not be worse than mine but they are definitely more pathetic. I know you have the emotional capabilities of a tea cosy but surely even you can see that you're being an idiot."

"And what would you know of it? You've not exactly been around."

"Oh say it again, that record hasn't been played enough," Hermione straightened herself so that she was standing in front of Sirius. "I went away and now I'm back, either deal with it or leave my room." She glanced at the clock again. "I have things to do and they don't involve you."

Sirius' annoyance all but simmered out as he inspected the bookworm. He was impressed by the new her. He had previously been distracted by her physical appearance but now he couldn't help but admire her personality. He liked the bitterness to her. Other men, better men, might try and change her; help her to heal but her new attitude appealed to his. One lost soul connecting to another. He wasn't sure anymore how she would react to things. He hadn't expected her to get under his skin and yet in such a short space of time she had managed to.

He wanted to surprise her, to unnerve her in some way, the way she had done to him. He searched for something to shock her with.

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"2 months ago." She replied without missing a beat.

Now he was the one who was stumped. He was impressed, he had assumed she would be prudish in some way but he pleased to be so wrong.

"If that's all.." She motioned to the door.

"2 months," he muttered, regrouping his thoughts, "I'm impressed. I really thought it would have been longer."

"What like 5 years?" She rolled her eyes, moving past him. She summoned clothes from a nearby bag and sat on the edge of her bed. She started to pull some stockings on.

Sirius watched, entranced as the material slid up her smooth tanned legs. Sirius cleared his throat. "Where are you off to?"

She briefly lifted her head and giving him a bland look replied, "business meeting."

He went over to the desk opposite her and leant against it. "What kind of business meeting?"

"Are you going to stay and watch me get changed or are you going to leave?" She said ignoring his question.

Her expression said that she done with him. He crossed his arms over his chest, replicating her earlier movements. He watched as her eyes focused on his arms, that faint blush of hers returning again.

"You seem tense." He noted.

"It has been a long day and I just want to unwind," she looked away from his arms and to her clothes again. "Sirius I think you should leave. I have to go."

He didn't budge. She sighed and pulled on a pair of knickers under her robe. Sirius wanted to groan at not being able to catch a glimpse of what lay beneath her robe.

"Uh, don't you have to get back. Maybe check on Ginny, I hear she can't take of herself." The last part she said in a mocking tone but it was less harsh than the last time.

"I'm more concerned about who's taking care of you," Hermione started to protest at his words but he clarified them with his next sentence. "2 months Hermione, that didn't take place here now did it."

"I'm selective." She said shrugging however her voice trembled slightly on the last word.

"Only the best for Britain's brightest witch." Sirius teased her.

Slowly he approached her. "I've wanted you since we met at that club, those enchanting eyes of yours have haunted my dreams. You know there is something between us."

"Sirius-" she started to speak but stopped when he was in front of her.

"I won't disappoint you." He lifted her chin with his hand, "Once I start you'll be begging me to fuck you." He whispered in her ear.

Something seemed to snap in Hermione and at his words a look of determination appeared on her pretty face. She reached out her hand and gently swept up his outstretched arm reaching his neck and pulling him down towards her.

"I never beg." She murmured back, the determination turning to lust as she looked at his lips, whilst licking her own.

Entranced by the movement of her tongue Sirius placed one of his knees up onto the bed by her left side. He lent forward and pushed her back on to the bed. Hermione looked at him with anticipation. Not one ounce of trepidation could be detected from her. Sirius captured her lips with his own. It was slow and sensual. Sirius knew he had something to prove. He had to show her that he wasn't in love with Ginny. He had to convince her even if he couldn't convince himself.

Hermione's hands slid up his back and went round to his front. She grasped his shoulders and suddenly Sirius's back was on the soft duvet. Hermione straddled him and deftly removed her robe. Her breast were rounded and firm. He could feel them against his own chest as she leant forward, her hardening nipples rubbing against him..

"I knew you liked to be on top," Sirius said smugly, "remember at the club i said-"

Hermione cut him off by capturing his lips with her own. Sirius was taken aback by the forcefulness of her kiss. He reached up and held her hair pulling her closer to him. She slid her hands up his arms and removed them from her hair.

"I'm in control," she said.

"You're in charge" Sirius happily agreed.

Hermione went back to kissing him, her tongue entering his mouth, exploring him. He returned the sensuous kiss. He knew from her kiss that this was to be fast an dirty. Vaguely he hoped they would have another chance to more thoroughly explore each other but for now he was grateful for what he was being given.

He halfheartedly tried to break from her grip. Wanting to pull her to him and be inside of her. However he was incredibly curious to see what she would do next. The feeling of not being in control so foreign to him. He realised he liked it.

As if sensing his need for speed Hermione instead slowed down her grinding on his crotch and with surprising gentleness unbuttoned his shirt. Her fingers started to explore his chest, she traced one his tattoos with her hand and then followed with her tongue, Sirius gasped when she licked his nipple and then gently bit it. As her mouth focused on his chest, her hands moved down to his trousers. She unbuckled his belt and his erection sprang forth. Hermione barely paused to regard his lack of underwear. Sirius realised that she was still in hers. She ground down on his free erection. Sirius bit back a yell of ecstasy but couldn't stop the moan that escaped at the glorious friction.

"Please Hermione," Sirius pleaded.

"Please what Sirius?"

Sirius gave in, "Please fuck me"

Hermione chuckled deeply. "I knew you would beg."

She removed one of her hands from his and caressed her own body. She grasped her right breast and tweaked the nipple, letting out a gasp. After a few moments of this she moved her hand further south, skimming her taut stomach and delved into the area Sirius was dying to explore himself. Sirius watched as she pleasured herself on top of him. Desperate to touch her himself but enjoying the show too much to stop. He bucked his hips to remind her he was still there. And with a slight smirk on her face she reached for her wand and cast a spell and her knickers disappeared. She cast another for contraception and then, throwing her wand to the side she slowly, inch by glorious inch allowed him to enter her. Pausing only for the briefest of moments to adjust to his generous size.

And then after that moment she began to move, first slow like her grinding and then her movements became faster and more erratic as they both lost control. He thrust up into her hard, matching her pace. She rode him until she climaxed hard. He could feel her tightening around his cock and that set off his own orgasm. He shouted her name as he came and she moaned his in response. She collapsed on top of him.

After a moment he spoke."Well that was quite something."

Hermione climbed off of him. "Hmm yes," she said absentmindedly.

Sirius leant up on his elbows. He noticed that she was scourgifying herself and climbing back into her clothes. Once fully dressed she motioned for Sirius to button himself back up and then pointed towards the door.

"Are you kicking me out?" He asked in disbelief. No one had ever kicked him out of bed before.

"Yes," Hermione responded without even looking at him.

He was baffled, he had never known a woman so quick to get away from him. "Don't you want to talk or cuddle or something."

Hermione snorted at that, "I'm not the cuddling type and we've talked enough. Now you've gotten what you wanted so you can leave."

Sirius paused in his getting dressed, "You wanted it too." He pointed out.

Hermione looked at him with an unreadable expression, "Hmm something like that." She halfheartedly agreed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sirius asked unsure of himself.

"No, you were what I needed and now you can go job well done." She finished getting changed and grabbed her purse.

"Am I keeping you from your business meeting?" Sirius asked, a coldness creeping into his voice. Hermione only nodded.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me where you're going." Sirius said stubbornly, refusing to get dressed.

Hermione looked at him blandly, "Fine, stay here," And with that she left a baffled Sirius alone in her hotel room.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **As always sorry for the delay in updating. I know that a lot of you have been waiting for this kind of chapter and I hope it was worth the wait. Getting this chapter right took a while. It was one of the first ones I had written but as the plot evolved this had to also.**

 **Please do favourite, follow and review. Every time I get a new notification of your support it really does motivate me to continue writing.**

 **Thank you so much for taking your time to read my fanfic.**

 **Emerald**


End file.
